


Viva Las Vegas

by FantasyNinja



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Korra is an overworked underground martial artist and Bolin thinks that she needs a vacation. A vacation to Las Vegas: The City of Sin. Asami is dating Mako has the same idea. When the two group arrive, they are stuck in the same room. Korra doesn't like Asami at all but after a wild night, they end up getting married and winning 3 million yuan.Will Korra survive the married life?





	1. Vegas, Here We Come

Viva Las Vegas ch. 1

* * *

Korra is a 21 year old underground marital artist from Alaska, living in California. She’s currently in a the middle of a rather tough fight with a overly muscular girl from Florida. She has taken a few hits to the head and her vision is super blurry from the last hit that she’s taken but she really needs the money from this fight. The Alaskan girl moved from Alaska to California in an attempt making a name for herself in the fight world. Korra loves to fight strong opponents and fighting in general. It’s always been her and her fists against the world and doesn’t really know how to do anything else but fight. The dark girl manages to get herself onto her feet and block another hit to the head before grabbing onto the girl’s wrist, sending her flying into the wall of the ring. She slid down the wall before slumping into unconsciousness. Korra was panting heavily as the crowd cheered loudly at her victory. Tarrlok walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder at another win.

“You’re on fire, kid. Here the money that I owe” Tarrlok said with a smirk on his face. Korra took the money and counted it all.

The last time that her ‘manager’ paid her, he cheated her out of a hundred yuans. It was all there plus the hundred that he owed her.

“Thanks Boss” Korra said grabbing her backpack.

She stretched a little and her body was sore as hell. Fight after fight can really wear on a person’s body but Korra enjoyed it because it means that she earned the money that she earned. She walks to her small apartment. It wasn’t the best but least it’s a roof over her head… sorta. The Alaskan opened her door to find her best friend Bolin sitting on her couch, watching TV. What the hell?! “

Bo, what are you doing here? How did you get into my apartment?!” Korra asked frowning.

“Your door was unlock when I got here so I let myself in. That’s a bad habit you have” Bolin said looking at her.

I don’t got anything worth stealing so why lock the door. Korra closed the door behind her and lock the door this time. She drops her backpack on the coffee table before plopping herself onto the couch and stared blankly at the television. Bolin has been her best friend since she arrived into town. They have the same taste in music, playing video games and watching matches in the Arena. When Korra arrived in California, the green eyed boy walked up to her and introduced him and his pet Fire Ferret Pabu. She wasn’t used to people walking up to her and starting a conversation but Bolin was easy to talk to and easily helped her into getting an apartment. That’s when she met Bolin’s older Mako. He was cautious of Korra when they first met but he slowly warmed up to her. Korra liked Mako and told him so. It wasn’t long before they pursued a relationship together. Korra was head over heel for the older boy but when the honeymoon stage wore off, they started arguing a lot over little things. The Alaskan tried to keep them together but it just wasn’t working out. The break-up was pretty bad and it seem that Mako moved on quickly onto to another girl named Asami Sato. Korra met her once and couldn’t stand her at all. She had her mind made up about the raven haired girl that she was a pretty rich girl that was used to getting what she wanted because of her money. Bolin liked her but the shorter girl didn’t want anything to do with the taller girl. Korra and Bolin were still pretty good friend after her and Mako broke up. She wasn’t going to hold the green eyed boy for what his stupid brother and it brought the two friends closer together.

“Hey Korra, can I ask you something?” Bolin asked snapping Korra out of her thoughts.

“You just did but go ahead” Korra said looking at him.

“What do you think about Las Vegas?”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“I have been thinking we should go there. I mean we’re both 21 and can legally drink and gamble. It could be a nice change in scenery and you could use a break” Bolin said smiling.

“I don’t know, Bolin. I’m not much of a drinker and gambling isn’t my thing” Korra said shaking her head.

“Oh come on Korra, live a little. It could be fun and it’ll be just the two of us. Two buddies on the strip and partying like there’s no tomorrow”

Korra was about to shoot the boy down when he gives her the biggest polar bear-dog eyes that he come mustered. The fighter tried to look away but Bolin wasn’t giving up. This went on for about 5 minutes before Korra finally gave in and the green eyed boy cheered loudly. Why do I get the feeling that I’m gonna regret this decision. Elsewhere a raven haired girl was lying her apartment waiting for her boyfriend to come home. This girl is Asami Sato, heiress to Future Industries and is madly love in with her boyfriend Mako. She’s been living with the amber eyed detective and Bolin for a few months and loves it. The two boys let her be herself unlike her father. Mako was been working late nights and sometime doesn’t return until the morning. The raven haired girl miss her boyfriend to snuggle during the night and spending time together like they used to. The door opens revealing a very stressed out Mako and he sits on the bed, untying his shoes and flopping on the bed. He was drop dead tired and just wanted to sleep it off. Asami hates seeing him like this and wishes that there was something that she could do. She places the detective’s head in her lap before massaging his shoulder. He moaned in appreciation. “How was your day, baby?” Asami asked curious.

“Stressful but it’s definitely worth it. I got to put some Triads in jail today” Mako said smirking.

Asami doesn’t like that Mako is putting in danger like this but knows that it’s his dream to clean up the streets. Mako and Bolin lose their parents when they were to some Triads didn’t like their father. They brunt down their house with the brothers’ parent still inside. The brother were lucky enough to escape alive but it left orphaned and to fend for themselves. The detective had grow up too soon for his own good to take care of his younger brother. He’s had do some things that he wasn’t proud of but not any more. He wouldn’t wish that kind of pain on anyone and that’s why he wants to make a difference in the world by putting away all the major gangs. Asami thought of prefect way for Mako to relax and de-stress.

“Mako, what do you think of Vegas?” Asami asked curious.

“It’s an alright city if you don’t mind all of the gambling and drinking” Mako said shrugging.

“We should go there. You could use a vacation” Asami said smiling.

“I don’t know, Asami. Vegas isn’t really my scene” Mako said looking up at Asami.

“It could be fun and you need to relax. You’re gonna be much use to anyone if you take a break every once in awhile” Asami said frowning.

“I don’t to go to relax and I don’t need to go to Vegas to do it” Mako said shaking his head.

They continued to argue until Mako relented into going. Asami smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. Why does it feel like I’m gonna regret this decision.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Viva Las Vegas ch. 2

* * *

Korra has her duffel bag packed for her trip with Bolin. The green eyed boy said that he booked the hotel that they will be stayed ready and all that she has to do was meet him at the bus station. It was gonna be a long ride to get to Las Vegas but hopefully Korra will be able to relax and have fun with her best friend. The Alaskan couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad is gonna to happen when they get there. Korra slings her duffle bag over her shoulder and walks out of her crappy apartment, locking it. She walks to the bus station to find Bolin waiting her on a bench.

“Hey Bo, when does the bus leave?” Korra asked sitting next to him.

“Hey Korra, it doesn’t leave for another 20 minutes but we better set on to get the good seats” Bolin said excitedly.

Korra and Bolin got up and walked towards the bus. The Alaskan puts her duffel bag up in the bag cabinets and sits next to the window. She leans back in her chair as her best friend sits next to her, bouncing up and down in his seat. His energy is infectious and Korra has to admit that she was excited about this trip. This is going to be the first time that she actually taken a break from fighting in the Arena and she’s looking forward to this overdue time off. Convincing Tarrlok to let her go was a harder than expected but the Water Tribe girl promised to work twice as hard when she returned. Korra groaned a little, knowing that she’s not going to feel anything once she get back to work. The bus ride was long and uncomfortable for the most part but having Bolin try to make it not so bad was a definite plus. The fighter slept through most since she has slept in the 24 hours since she had 5 back-to-back fights in a row before she got on the bus. Never again, just never again. On plus side, I have spending money to spend on this trip. The green eyed boy shook Korra a little in order to wake up her. She groaned as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. The fighter looks out of the us window to see that they were now in Las Vegas. The water Tribe girl grabs her duffel bag and follows Bolin out of the bus.

“Where to now?”

“We’ll grab a cab to our hotel and we’ll settle in before heading out on the town” Bolin said pumping his hand into the air.

Korra smiled as the green eyed boy tried to haul a cab. He was failing miserably and the fighter decided to put her friend out of his misery. She whistle for a cab and one stops right in front of her. Bolin stood in shock with his mouth wide open as Korra pulls him into the cab. He gives the cab driver the address to their hotel before he drives off. The green eyed boy stares out the window at all the pretty lights and places to visits.

“I can’t believe that we’re here in Las Vegas. We are gonna have an awesome time” Bolin said excitedly.

“If you say so, Bo” Korra said shrugging.

“Oh come Korra, this is gonna be the best trip ever. Just two best buds having a great time and who knows. We might find someone out” Bolin said wriggling his eyebrows.

“Bo, I’m not looking for anyone and I don’t plan on it” Korra said rolling her eyes.

Ever since she and Mako broke up, Korra dived into her career as a fighter in the Arena. The fighter has had a few flings every once in a while but it was nothing that lasted 3 weeks and Korra is okay with that. She doesn’t want to fall in love anyone and get her feelings hurt by some asshole that doesn’t feel the same way. The Water Tribe girl is pretty opened to both genders but lately leaning more towards woman. The cab dropped them off at their hotel and Bolin paid the driver as they got out. Their hotel was a nice place and it was pretty tall. They walked into the building and the inside was even nicer than the outside. There was crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the place look like somewhere celebrities would stay at.

Korra doesn’t know how Bolin was able to afford this place but doesn’t really want to. She followed the green eyed boy to the front desk and he signed in to the guy at the front desk. He gave hem their keys and they walked to the elevator. They rode it to the 6th floor and their room was 4th room on the left. The room was fancy and had two beds with comfy looking sheets. Korra looked in the bathroom and it has a shower, a bath tub the size of a small pool, a double sink and a toilet. She walked out the bathroom and looked out the window and could see everywhere. _Wow, this place is amazing!_ The fighter sets her duffel bag at the foot of her bed and went through it to find some sweatpants and tank top. She wants to take shower since she’s been on a long bus ride and knows that she doesn’t too good.

“Hey Bo, I’m gonna take a shower” Korra said grabbing her stuff.

“Okay, take your time” Bolin said nodding.

The fighter walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She turns on the hot water in the shower before stripping down her clothes. The Water Tribe girl makes that the water wasn’t too hot before stepping in and moans as the warm water washes over her muscles. It’s a good while that Korra has taken a warm shower since her water heater hasn’t working properly. She’s been meaning to get it fixed but never gotten around to actually doing anything about it. The fighter has been taken nothing but quick cold showers for the last 2 weeks. I never knew how much I missed taking hot showers. Korra cleaned herself up before the water goes cold.. She steps out of the shower and towels herself dry before putting her clothes on. The fighter hears Bolin yell loudly and bolted out of the room. The Water Tribe comes face-to-face with last two people that she thought that she would ever here but the universe always finds a way to screw with her. _Really universe, really? What the hell I ever do to you? She was in the same room as her ex boyfriend Mako and his current girlfriend Asami Sato._

“Mako! Asami! What are two doing here?” Bolin asked hugging them both.

“Hey baby brother, Asami thought it would be a good idea to take a small vacation and convinced to come to Vegas. What are you doing here?” Mako asked curious.

“Looks like great minds think like. I thought Korra could use a mini vacation” Bolin said grinning.

Mako looks uncomfortably between both girls. The last time that the three of them were in the same room, it didn’t go so well. Korra blames Asami for why they broke up but it couldn’t be further from the truth. Mako was tired of constantly arguing with the fighter all the time and turned to the raven haired girl for comfort. The more time that the detective spent with Asami the more they got to know each other. Mako realized that he wasn’t in love with Korra anymore and when he explained to her, she didn’t take it well. She punched him in the face and stormed off. He had a bruise on his left cheek for a month after that. Mako hasn’t seen Korra since then and now this isn’t good.

“What are you guys doing in our room?” Bolin asked curious.

“Your room? This is our room” Asami said confused.

“The front desk must have given us the same room by mistake” Mako said rubbing his chin in a thinking pose.

“No kidding, Captain Obvious” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“We should talk to the front desk and this straighten out” Asami offered.

Korra slipped on her shoes and a grey sweat jacket on. The group walked out of the room and took the elevator. The fighter stood the furthest away from the couple as humanly possible in an elevator. The heiress walked over to the front desk and talked to the guy in front. Mako looks over at Korra who has her arms folded over her chest. The silence was killing him. He hates the way that things ended between them and wants their friendship back.

“Korra, I-” Mako started.

“Mako, I don’t want to talk about. I don’t want anything from you… or her. I’ll be civil as much as I can but other than that, I don’t want to do with you at all, got it?” Korra said glaring at him.

Mako sighed a little before agreeing to his ex’s demands. They weren’t unreasonable and she want anything from him. It hurts to hear that the fighter wanted nothing to do with anymore. I’m sorry about everything, Korra. Asami cam back with a huge smile on her face and she was holding a bunch of VIP specials in her hands.

“Who’s up for riding in style?” Asami asked smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Asami mentally sighs as she continues to get the girl sitting next to her to like her. She wants Korra to like her because they’re going to be around each other no matter what. The fighter does blame her for why her and Mako didn’t work out but the heiress still wants to be friends. What raven haired likes about Korra is how honest she is with her feelings and how confident she is with herself. Asami wishes that she was like that but she doesn’t want to hurt other people’s feelings. The darker girl has her chin resting on the top of her knuckles and looking out the window. She hasn’t said a word since they got into the limo and the paler girl wants her to say something… anything.

The heiress was wearing a red dress that was hugging her curves in all the right places, red 3 heels and her hair was extra wavy. The fighter was wearing a white dress shirt with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top underneath, black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black slacks and white sneakers. The engineer asked Bolin what she could do to get the fighter to like her and he told her that she should just be persistent. They were heading to the strip to get the night started. Korra is ready to get out of limo and as far away from Mako and Asami as humanly possible. She told the detective that she would civil as she could be but she wants nothing to do with him or his new girlfriend.

She’s glad that she won’t have to share a room with either them but why she does have to be in a limo with them. _Could this limo possibly go any slower? Someone please put me out of my misery!_ The fighter didn’t want to anywhere near the raven haired girl and doesn’t want to have a conversation with her. The Alaskan just want to get as far away from Asami and have some fun with Bolin. She’s been deflecting any kind of effort that the taller girl has been trying to make with her and so far it has been working. The engineer has been trying to get to know her better but that’s a two way street. The fighter doesn’t want to know anything about the older girl. The limo stop on the strip and the darker girl climbs out quickly. The group climbs out of the limo and the Alaskan was about to walk away when the paler girl grabs her by her wrist. Korra looks at the wrist holding her in place and glares at Asami.

“Korra, have a drink with me” Asami said smiling a little.

“I don’t think so” Korra said shaking her head.

“Just one drink and I promise that I will leave you alone for the rest of the trip” Asami said pouting a little.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Korra asked sighing.

“No, no I’m not” Asami said grinning.

Asami was glad that Korra agreed to have a drink with her and is going to make the most of it. They walked into a bar and the bartender quickly takes their orders.

“So what have you been up to lately?” Asami asked curious.

“Nothing that concerns you”

“Korra, I want us to be friends” Asami said taking Korra’s hand in her own.

Korra removes her hand and stuff it into her jacket pocket. The fighter was glad when their drinks came. She didn’t know that this one drink with the engineer will change her night and the rest of her life. The darker girl woke up the next night with a hangover. Ugh, I feel horrible. I am never drinking that much ever again. Korra looked around to see that she was back in her room but Bolin was no where in the room. She isn’t really worried since she knows that her friend is a big boy and can definitely take care of himself. The Alaskan rolled over onto her back and run a hand over her face. She feels something metal on her face and pulled her hand away from her face. Korra’s eye widen to the sizes of dinner plates when she sees a pair of dice like ring on her right finger.

 _What the hell did I do last night?_ The fighter tries to remember what the hell happen last night but she is drawing a blank. Apparently she’s got married to somebody but can’t remember who she go married to. _I can’t believe that I got married! Who the hell did I get married to?! Please don’t tell me that I got married to Mako! If I swear I am going to scream._ The Alaskan turns to see that she wasn’t alone in her bed and it wasn’t Mako who was in her bed.

It was Asami and she was wearing a matching ring on her finger as well. The heiress was wearing her dress shirt and Korra was glad that she was wearing her tank top underneath it. The fighter sits up to see that the engineer’s dress was on the floor near the bed and the heat crept up to her cheeks. Oh my god, what the hell did we do last night?! The heiress begins to wake up to see that she wasn’t in her room or her bed. She fully wakes to see that she was in bed with Korra sitting up with a freaked out look on her face. Asami sits up to see she was wearing the fighter’s shirt and there was a ring on her finger.

“K-Korra, what h-happened last night?” Asami asked worried.

“I don’t know but it can’t be good. I think we got married last night” Korra said trying not freak out.

“Oh my god, Mako is going to freak out. I can’t believe that I got married last night to a woman… no offence” Asami said running her hand through her hair.

“Some offence taken and I’m not exactly thrilled about being married to you either” Korra said frowning.

Korra noticed that Asami hadn’t buttoned the shirt that she was wearing and could see that the heiress naked underneath it. There was a pretty huge hickey on the older girl’s neck as well. _What the hell are we going to do? There’s no way that we’re going to stay married to each other. Next time Bolin gets one of his bright ideas to go on a vacation, I am picking the destination._ The door of the room opens to reveal Bolin and a worried Mako. The detective looked at the girls with a shocked and confused look on his face. Mako asked what happened and the girls tried to give the best explanation that they could with the information that they had. The detective was really upset that his girlfriend managed to get married to his ex girlfriend in a drunken haze. Bolin thought this was pretty funny. Best vacation ever!

“Okay, we are getting this marriage nullified now” Korra said getting out of bed.

“I agree with Korra on this one” Mako said folding his arms.

“But can we get some food first, I’m starving” Bolin said rubbing his stomach.

Three rumbling stomach answered the question for him. The group quickly got dressed and walked down to the restaurant/casino. Korra ordered the greasy breakfast plate that was on the menu. The best way to get over a hangover is a lot of grease. Bolin ordered the same thing and the two friends stuffed foods leaving the couple to stare at them with grossed looks. Mako is used to his little brother’s eating habits but it’s still disgusting to watch. He didn’t get that drunk last night but he still couldn’t believe that his current girlfriend and his ex got married and he didn’t stop it. It wasn’t sitting right with him at. Asami hasn’t said anything since they came down to the restaurant and just picked at her salad.

She couldn’t believe that she was married. The engineer knew that she wanted to get married since she was a little girl but not in a drunken haze. The heiress wanted to have a decent size with her family and friends around and a beautiful wedding. She thought that she would be married to Mako, not Korra. I mean Korra is a beautiful girl and everything. Who wouldn’t be attracted to her but I don’t see her in that way. I want to be friend, not her wife. Once we get this marriage nullified, we’ll pretend that this never happened. The fighter walked over to one of the slot machine with a jackpot of 3 million dollars. Korra dug in her pockets for a quarter but couldn’t find one.

“Here”

The Alaskan turns to see the heiress holding a quarter in her hand and a smile on her face.

“Thanks” Korra said taking the quarter and putting it into the slot machine.

She pulled the lever and it started spinning.

“I’m sorry about everything that happened last night” Asami said sighing.

“It wasn’t completely your fault that this happened. Once this marriage is nullified, we can pretend that this never happened and we’ll be out of each other’s hair” Korra said as the slot machine starting making noise.

The two looked to see that the slot machine has 3 mini jackpots on it. Korra couldn’t believe that she won 3 million dollars on her first try. They were surround by a bunch of people and taken pictures of with a giant check. They managed to get away from the people and went to find a courthouse to get a quick divorce. They stood in front of a bald judge named Tenzin and he doesn’t look please at all.

“Why you two here today?” Tenzin asked lacing his finger together in front of him.

“Well, Your Honor, we would like to get a divorce” Asami said plainly.

“This is wrong with you, young people today. Always in a rush to get married but when it gets a little bit too hard, you want to throw in the towel” Tenzin said annoyed.

“Hey, it wasn’t like that. We were drunk when we got married” Korra said frowning.

“Oh and that makes it any better” Tenzin said frowning.

“Well no but” Korra started.

“I don’t want to hear it. My decision is that you two will stay married for the next 6 months to see how married life is. Both of your assets will be frozen from now until the 6 months are up” Tenzin said serious.

Korra couldn’t believe that she has to stay married to Asami for the next 6 months. _What’s even worse is that I can’t even use the money that I won? This can’t get any worse._ Mako doesn’t like the face that his girlfriend had to stay married to the fighter. He feels like he’s the lover in this situation.

“I’m gonna talk to that guy” Mako said frowning.

“Mako, wait. I don’t think that is going to change his mind just because you’re a cop. I think we should just wait until the 6 months are over”

 “But Asami, this is just ridiculous” Mako said shaking his head.

“I know but we don’t have any other option. Me being married to Korra isn’t going change how I feel about you” Asami said placing a hand on his cheek.

“Okay but I don’t like this” Mako said sighing.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Asami was really confused about everything but really confused on what happened last night with Korra. Everything that they did when they were drunk came flooding back the moment that she woke in the fighter’s bed this morning. She couldn’t tell the Alaskan what happened because she would blame it all on the heiress. The raven haired girl wouldn’t blame her if she did. It was her idea to have a drink together and if she hadn’t suggest it, they wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. The engineer is feeling really bad about everything and she wants to blame it on the alcohol. That accursed first drink was her downfall.

_The girls threw back their shots and Korra almost gagged on her shot. She never drank before and the taste wasn’t helping. Asami laughed at the younger girl’s reaction and it was a little adorable. The fighter had done what she had promised to have a drink with the engineer and she’s done that. There was no reason for her to still be around Asami any longer than she has to. The shorter girl was about to walk away when something grabbed her by the wrist. She looks to see that she was being hold by the taller girl who was pouting a little._

_“Why are staring at me like that?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow._

_“One more drink, please” Asami asked pouting._

_“I already had a drink with you and there’s no point in me having another one” Korra said frowning._

_She turns her back and starts to walk away. The fighter was about to start looking for Bolin when the engineer opens her mouth._

_“Are you afraid of drinking with me?” Asami asked smirking._

_“I’m not afraid of anything” Korra said frowning._

_“Then have another drink with me” Asami said._

_“Fine whatever” Korra said sitting back down._

_The bartender made them another round of shots of Vodka. The fighter threw back the shot in hopes of not tasting the alcohol. The raven haired girl threw back the shot as well but it wasn’t as bad for her as it is for the shorter girl. She’s gotten used to the taste of alcohol and liquor and it helps that she has a rather decent tolerance for the stuff. The taller girl wants to see what the darker girl is like when she’s drunk. They started throwing back shots after shots and everything was starting to become a little hazy to the both of them. A guy walked up to the both with a sleazy look on his face and it was making them uncomfortable._

_“Hey girl, wanna come back to my room and have some real fun” The guy said leaning against the bar._

_“Sorry but I’m not interested” Asami said shaking her head._

_“Awww come on, you’re like me a lot once you get to know me. The name’s Tahno by the way” Tahno said smirking._

_“Well Tahno, once again I am not interested in going to your room and doing anything with you” Asami said frowning._

_“Nobody turns me down” Tahno said grabbing Asami’s wrist._

_Korra quickly stepped between the both of them and glared at Tahno. She may not like the older girl all that much but she doesn’t deserve to be manhandled by anyone especially some creep at a bar._

_“Back off, creep. I believe that she said that she wasn’t interested” Korra said glaring at Tahno._

_“Who the hell are you?” Tahno asked frowning._

_“That’s none of your business or your concern but I won’t stand here and let you disrespect her”_

_“Awww Korra, you do care” Asami said smiling a little._

_“You know this chick?” Tahno asked pointing at Korra._

_“Yes, she’s my girlfriend and she can be very protective when she wants to be” Asami said wrapping her arm around Korra’s neck._

_“There’s no way that you two are dating” Tahno said putting his arms on his hips._

_“Why is that?” Korra asked frowning._

_“Well because she’s way too hot to be gay and there’s no way that she would be interested in you” Tahno said looking Korra up and down._

_Korra wasn’t actually dating Asami and this guy has the balls to say that she wouldn’t be interested in her. She really wanted to punch his lights out and kick him where the sun doesn’t shine. The fighter was about to say something when her face was forced to turn to one side. The heiress pulled her into a very heated kiss that Tahno was shocked to watch. It last for a few seconds before the raven haired girl back and the Alaskan had a dazed look on her face. “Korra is my girlfriend and I love her very much. I don’t need some nimrod questioning my relationship so step off” Asami said glaring at Tahno. Tahno was stunned into silence and walked away without so much as another word. The taller girl was glad that the creep was gone now but now she has another problem. The shorter girl hasn’t said anything since Tahno left and it was worrying her. She waved her hand in front of the darker girl’s face and nothing happened. She snaps her finger in her face and it seemed to do the trick._

_“Are you okay?” Asami asked concerned._

_“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine. I need another drink” Korra said not looking at Asami._

_Asami started giggling uncontrollably and was hanging off of Korra to keep from falling over. The fighter was drunk and was holding up the engineer by the waist. The heiress looks at the Alaskan in the eyes and noticed how blue her eyes were._

_“You have really hic pretty eyes” Asami said giggling._

_“Thanks, y-you’re pretty” Korra said grinning._

_“I really like you Korra” Asami said smiling._

_“I know. You won’t me alone”_

_“I don’t want hiccup you to be alone. I want to be there for you” Asami said rubbing her thumb against Korra’s cheek._

_The fighter looks at the engineer’s eyes and they were glazed over by the alcohol but there was something that was honest about them. The shorter girl doesn’t know what came over her as she grabs the taller girl by the neck and smashes their lips together. The paler girl was a little surprised that the darker girl was kissing her but for some reason, it just feels right. Korra was pulling away when Asami wasn’t responding but the engineer pulled her back into the kiss. The fighter grabs the engineer by the waist and pulled her in close as the taller girl slips her tongue into the shorter girl’s mouth. The Alaskan knows that they shouldn’t be doing but she doesn’t give a damn about the consequences. Tongues swirled around each other in a heated dance. The two pulled away with their cheek flushed and staring each other in the eyes. There was a group of drunk guy watching and cheering them on. Someone yelled something about getting married from across the bar and an idea was born._

_“Korra, marry me?”_

_“Let’s do it!” Korra said grinning drunkenly._

_Asami grabbed Korra by her hand and stumbled onto the casino’s chapel in the back. The engineer wasn’t sure how they managed to find Bolin but they did since they need a witness to the marriage. The green eyed boy drunkenly agreed to do it. The engineer was wearing a white veil on her head and still draped over the fighter’s shoulder. A small voice in the back of her head was telling her stop and think about this logically but even louder voice was telling her what’s the worse that could happen._

_“Who gives this woman to this woman?” The priest asked._

_“I do!” Bolin said laying in one of the many seats._

_“Do you Asami, take Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The priest asked looking at Asami._

_“More than anything” Asami said giggling._

_“Do you Korra, take Asami to be your lawfully wedded wife? The priest asked looking at Korra._

_“Hell yeah, I do” Korra said grabbing Asami by the waist and pulling her in close._

_“Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you both wives. You may kiss each other” The Priest said clapping his hands together._

_The new couple turned to each other and leaned in to kiss. Korra takes Asami in her arms and carried her up to her room, leaving Bolin the chapel. Once back in her room, the fighter carries her bride to her bed and over the threshold, placing Asami on her feet. The darker girl flops on her bed as the paler girl kicks off her heels._

_“I can’t believe that we’re married” Asami said smiling a little._

_“That makes the two of us so what now?” Korra asked plopping herself on her elbows._

_“Could help me out of my dress, Sweetie?” Asami asked positioning herself between Korra’s legs._

_“Only if you promise to never call me that ever again, Angel” Korra said sitting up._

_The fighter moves all of the engineer’s hair over to one shoulder and unzip the dress. She was met with unblemished pale skin and it was calling her name. The younger girl leaned forward, placing butterfly kisses along the older girl’s right shoulder. Asami let out a small moan as she feels Korra’s hand moving the dress off of her body. The fighter kisses up the heiress’ pulse point as the front of the dress came completely off. The paler girl felt as if the room was growing hotter and hotter as chocolate brown hands slowly moved from the small of her back to her tone stomach. They moved painfully slowly from her stomach upwards towards her breasts and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. The wetness between her legs was increasing and the taller girl never this way when she was with anyone else._

_“K-Korra” Asami breathed out._

_The Alaskan liked the way that her name sounded coming out of the taller girl. Her hand made their way to the heiress’ breasts and they fit perfectly in her hands. She played with them as if they were her own and it seemed like Asami is really enjoying with how much she’s pushing her breasts into her hands. “You like having your breasts played with. You like me playing with your breasts Angel, hmm?” Korra asked smirking. Asami was slightly embarrassed that Korra found out her secret. She never told anyone this but she does like having her breasts with. Mako never played with him since he likes just getting straight to the sex and she has to do it herself. Here was the girl behind her playing with her breasts and she was loving every minute of it. Most guys that she slept with have been really rough with them and Asami hated it. With Korra, she’s not being rough with them at all. She’s being gentle and sensual with them and it’s really turning the engineer on._

_“Cat got your tongue, Angel” Korra said chuckling a little._

_“Yes, I like it. I like it a lot, p-please keep touching them” Asami said placing her hands over Korra’s._

_“As you command” Korra said kissing Asami on the lips._

Asami shakes her head, snapping out of it. You can guess what else happened after that and the mere thought of what happened was enough to bring a blush to the paler girl’s cheeks. She couldn’t believe that the darker girl found about her liking her breasts played with. Least Korra doesn’t remember what happened. If she did, I would die of embarrassment. The heiress never felt like that when she was sleeping with Mako and she’s been with him a lot longer.

She was drunk at the time and wasn’t thinking straight. Asami doesn’t know how she feels about that or nickname that Korra gave her. I have to get over what this is and never get that drunk ever again. The raven haired girl was sitting in MMA stands with Mako, Bolin and Korra. Bolin thought that it would be a good idea to do together before they leave Vegas. The fighter wanted to go because she use a distraction from this whole ordeal. She could study the way the fighters move and fight. The current champ The Boulder is pretty good but he’s lacking in form, grace, and a brain for sure.

“We’re going to mixed up here tonight. Anyone can last 3 minutes with the champion will win 1,000 yuans. If you can last 3 minutes and defeat the champ. You could win 10,000 yuans in cash” The announcer said smirking.

 _Okay, that caught my attention. I could definitely take on this dude with ease plus I would be getting paid._ The announcer waited for someone step forward and attempt to ’defeat’ the Boulder. He knows that no one is stupid enough to step into the ring with him and win.

“I’ll take him on” Korra said stepping into the ring.

Korra was wearing a back wife beater and baggy dark blue pants. She’s more than ready to take The Boulder down and get her some money.

“The Boulder is conflicted on fighting a woman” The Boulder said pointing at Korra.

“Oh really, I was about to say the same thing” Korra said smirking.

“You know what, The Boulder is over his confliction. You are going to feel the pain” The Boulder said glaring at Korra.

“Bring it on… The Pebble” Korra said getting her fighting position.

It seemed to really piss The Boulder off and he came charging in toward Korra. She stayed in her fighting position until the last possible second and moving aside. The fighter stuck her foot and the Boulder came stumbling down, getting a mouth full of dirt. The Boulder quickly got up and spit out the dirt before charging at the Alaskan again. This time Korra duck a blow to the head and sent a hard punch to The Boulder’s side following up with a quick jab to the face. All The Boulder saw was all red and smoke was coming out of his ears and nose. He want to take the girl out and everyone could see that. Asami was becoming increasingly worried about the fighter’s well being.

She knows that Korra can take care of herself but The Boulder is a huge guy. The fighter dodged every attack that The Boulder threw at her since they are getting really sloppy and predictable. Her plan is to let The Boulder tire himself out before going for the big finish. Korra bobbed and weaved through a series of poorly executed punches and kicks and The Boulder was definitely slowing down. It’s time to wrap this up. The Alaskan fighter blocked a punch to the stomach before cocking back her right arm and releasing it. The punch connected with The Boulder’s face causing him to spin three times and falling to the ground with a loud thud. The crowd was silent for a moment.

“Way to go, Korra” Bolin cheered loudly.

The crowd joined him in cheering her and Korra grinned like a kid at Christmas. The announcer was crying when he handed over the money but the fighter took it from him before slipping it in her sock.

“Korra, that was stupid and reckless. You could have gotten seriously injured” Mako said frowning.

“I do or don’t do isn’t really any of your concern” Korra said frowning as well.

“I’m just looking out for you”

“I don’t need you looking out for me. I can take care of myself just fine” Korra said slipping her sweat jacket on.

“Why are you being so difficult?”

 “You know that I was difficult when you met me and I don’t plan changing anytime soon” I said folding my arms.

“Bring it down a notch or ten, you two. Can we end this trip on a good note?” Bolin asked pleading.

The two looked away with their bottom lips sticking out. The green eyed boy sighed a little as he shook his head. This always happen when Korra and Mako are in a room together, they find something to argue about. This feels really familiar. Just like old times. The group walks out of the place and towards the hotel to gather things. The fighter threw her things into her duffel bag when someone knocked their door. Bolin went to opened it to see that it was Asami and she has something in her hand.

“Hey Korra, your wife is here” Bolin said snickering.

The Alaskan turned to the heiress walking over towards her and handed her something. It was her shirt from this morning and she takes from the taller girl before stuffing in her bag.

“So how are you guys getting home?” Asami asked awkwardly.

“We got here on the bus and that’s how we’re getting back” Korra said shrugging.

“Why don’t you two come with the two of you catch a ride with Mako and I? I mean if you want” 

“I don’t think that I be stuck in the same car with Mako for the next 4 to 6 hours and not want to take his head off. Bo, you can catch a ride with them if you want” Korra said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Why don’t you and Mako come with us on the bus? It’s not that bad and it could be fun. You two should spend as much time as possible” Bolin offered.

“Sure why not” Asami said shrugging a little.

_Bo, I am gonna kill you in your sleep for this._

* * *

End of ch. 4 


	5. Chapter 5

_I am gonna kill Bolin for forcing me to sit next to Asami on the bus. What did I do to deserve this? I mean come on universe, what did I do?_ Korra stared out of the window of the bus that she was riding on. She didn’t want to look at the raven haired girl sitting next to her. The fighter wanted to strangle her green eyed boy. When they got on the bus, the Alaskan went to the back of the bus and put her duffel bag in the holding cabinet above her. She sits in the back window seat and watched Mako take the seat in front of her. They haven’t talked since Korra finished her fight with the Boulder and she is pretty content with that. Bolin came up behind him and he has a smirk on his face.

Korra raised an eyebrow at him as the green eyed boy plops himself next to his big brother. What the hell is he doing? The fighter sees the engineer walking towards her with her bag. The only seat that wasn’t preoccupied was the one next to the Alaskan and she wasn’t happy about it either. He planned this shit in order to irk me and it’s working all too well. Bolin is so died when we get back home. Asami puts her bag in the holding cabinet before awkwardly sitting next to her wife. She couldn’t believe that she was sitting next to Korra but knows that Bolin planned for them to sit together on this trip. The engineer wants to get to know the fighter better but that’s a two way street.

Every time the heiress tries to make a conversation with her, the darker girl deflects every and any attempts at one. The paler girl leans back into the seat and cross her legs at the knees. She pulls out a magazine and starts reading it to pass the time on the bus. Korra looks over her shoulder to see what Asami was reading and it was a fashion magazine with all kinds of fancy looking dresses. Of course she would reading something as boring and pointless as a fashion magazine. I just had to get a high maintenance chick for a wife. The raven haired girl looks up slightly to see the fighter looking over her shoulder. The Alaskan quickly looks away and out the window causing the engineer to giggle a little.

 _Least she’s showing some interest in me even if it is a little bit._ The taller girl reads the magazine at least twice before closing it and sitting in her lap. This is a really long bus ride. She’s ready to go home, take a nice hot bath, and get some sleep. Asami was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt on her shoulder. She turns to see that the shorter girl fallen asleep and her head is now resting on her shoulder. The engineer smiled a little and kissed the top of Korra’s head. She brush the darker girl’s bangs out of her face and noticed that she looks a lot younger when she was asleep. It wasn’t long before raven haired girl fell asleep as well. The newlyweds slept through the rest of the bus ride.

“Guys, guys wake up”

 Korra was the first to wake up and notice that her head was on her wife’s shoulder. This woken her up fully and jolted up causing to wake Asami up, groggily. The raven haired woman yawned daintily into her hand.

“We’re back already?” Asami asked stretching a little.

“Yeah, we just got back. I would grab your stuff now before the bus driver get annoyed” Bolin said grabbing his bag.

Asami got out of her seat and open the holding cabinet above her. She grabs her bag and puts it over her shoulder. The engineer grabs her wife’s duffel bag and hands it to. The fighter mutters her thanks and follows the taller woman off of the bus. She steps off of the bus and cracks her neck to get rid of the crick. The shorter woman cracks every part of her body that needed to be cracked. I’m glad to be home and now I can get a good night’s sleep then it’s back to work. Korra slings her duffel bag over and starts making her way towards her apartment.

“Hey Korra, aren’t you forgetting something” Bolin yelled.

“Uhhh no, why?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“I believe that you’re forgetting about your wife. You guys have to live together” Bolin said snickering.

“Bo, shut up” Mako said glaring at his little brother.

“He’s right, Mako. Korra and I are married now and we have to live together” Asami said agreeing with Bolin.

“You have to do this. We can fight this” Mako said taking Asami’s hand in his.

“We don’t have a choice. The judge said that we have to live the married life for 6 months and that includes living together” Asami said removing her hand.

Mako sighs as he watch his girlfriend walk over towards her sufficient other. He watch them walk in the direction of Korra’s apartment and this wasn’t sitting well with him. The detective knows that they wouldn’t be in this position if they has never gone to Vegas in the first place. Their lives are changing and Mako doesn’t know if it’s for the better or worse. The fighter and the engineer walked in silence towards the Alaskan’s apartment. It wasn’t too far from the bus station which is good. The heiress isn’t sure how she should feel about living with the shorter girl for the next 6 months. Korra could barely tolerate being in the same room as the taller girl for more than a few minutes. _What are the next few month going to be like?_ The fighter unlocks the door to her apartment and Asami looks at it. It’s filthy and she couldn’t understand how someone could live like this. _Why is she living like this? This is just unacceptable!_

“I’m gonna take a shower” Korra said walking towards the bathroom.

 _I definitely have my work cut out for me, that’s for sure._ The engineer walks into the kitchen and grabs the broom and a dust pan. The Alaskan grabs some clothes from her room before walking into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and discards her clothes onto the floor before stepping into the shower. The fighter turns on the hot water and it was actually working for once. I wonder how long the hot water is gonna last this time. Korra showered quickly before the water turns cold before stepping out. She dries off with her towel before slipping on a light blue t-shirt, underwear, and grey sweatpants. The fighter throws her clothes in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. She walked out into the living room to find it clean as a whistle. It doesn’t even look like the same living room when she moved in here. Asami walks out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

“Wow the rich girl actually knows how to clean” Korra said putting her hands on her hips.

Asami frowned a little. She feels a little insulted that her wife would think that she doesn’t know how to clean. _I may have grown up with maids and butlers but it doesn’t mean that I know how to clean up a place. I’m gonna let that one go._

“I’m glad that you like how clean it looks” Asami said smiling.

She grabs her bag and walks towards the fighter’s room. It’s a little smaller than she’s used to but it’s cozy. The walls were painted a light blue color but it could use an extra coat of paint, two dressers on either side of the room, one nightstand with a clock on top, a small TV on one of the dresser and a closet in the corner of the room. The heiress look in of the dresser and there was nothing in it. I guess this is mine then to use. I have to get some more of my clothes tomorrow from Mako’s apartment and I might have to borrow some of Korra’s clothes. Asami unpacked the clothes into the dresser and it didn’t take too long since she didn’t have that much. The paler woman turned around to find the darker woman lying on the bed with her hands under her head and her legs crossed at the ankles. She has this sad and distant look on her face. I wonder what she’s thinking about.

 _Knowing Korra, she probably wouldn’t tell me even if I asked her._ The shorter woman looked over at her wife to catch her in mid-change. She tries to look away but she just couldn’t tear her eyes away from the body of THE Asami Sato. The taller woman doesn’t seem notice that Korra was staring or she just wasn’t fazed by having someone else staring at her body. The fighter is memorized by the unblemished pale skin that she just wanted to reach out and touch it. Why does this feel like déjà vu? A quick flash of her kissing pale skin and someone moaning her. The Alaskan tries to remember that particular moment but it was gone as quickly as it came. _Why can’t I remember anything? Why did I suddenly remember that moment? Fuck it, I’m tired and I don’t want to think about it._ Korra snaps out of her thoughts when she feels the bed dip under her. She looks to see that Asami was getting under the sheets with her. The fighter rolls onto her side facing the wall and was about to fall asleep when a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and a head buries itself into her shoulder.

“W-What are y-you doing?” Korra asked tensing up.

“I can’t sleep unless I’m holding onto something” Asami muttered into Korra’s shoulder.

“Why can’t you hold yourself? This is really weird” Korra said frowning.

“Come on Korra, please. Just until I fall asleep then you can untangle yourself from me” Asami pleaded.

“Fine but this is one time then we’re getting you a body pillow” Korra said sighing.

“Okay goodnight Korra” Asami said snuggling into Korra.

“Yeah, yeah goodnight” Korra said shutting her eyes.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Korra woke up to the sound of her phone ringing on her nightstand. _Who the hell is calling me this early in the morning?_ The fighter rubbed her eyes before answering her phone. It was her ‘manager’ Tarrlok and his snaky voice. Speak of the devil. _Why is this snake calling me for?_

“Hey Champ, how was your trip?” Tarrlok asked smirking.

“Like you care” Korra said frowning

. “I’m hurt that you would say that, Korra. I do care about my fighter” 

“What do you want?” Korra asked rolling her eyes.

“Set up some fights for you today and the prize money is bigger than the normal prize money”

 _I could use the money for food and the rent. I can feel the bruises coming on._ Tarrlok knows that Korra needs the money and he needs the money too. He’s banking on the money that the Alaskan brings in. The manager wasn’t going to risk his health for some money but he would risk his fighter’s live for a quick buck. Tarrlok has lost some fighters in several rigged matches but no one can prove it.

“Fine, I’m on way” Korra said hanging up the phone.

Korra sat her phone on the nightstand and tries to get out of bed but couldn’t. She looks down to see a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The fighter forgot that Asami needed to hold onto her to fall asleep last night. The Alaskan detangled herself from her wife to get out of bed. She got of bed and stretched out the kinks out of her body. The darker woman grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She changed into a black t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Korra walked back into her bedroom to find the paler woman still asleep with the blanket resting around her waist. The fighter notice that the heiress still looks flawless with no hair out of place. _How can she still look flawless without any bed hair? I’m lucky to get mild bed hair with the short hair that I got._ The Alaskan sighs as she pulls the blanket up higher onto the engineer’s body. She put some ankle socks on before putting her blue Chucks on. Korra heard some movements from behind her but ignores it.

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry about it” Korra said grabbing her phone off of the nightstand.

“Why are you up so early?” Asami asked curious.

“None of your business” Korra said standing up.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?” Asami asked sighing.

“You should know the answer by now” Korra said grabbing her backpack.

“Korra, I know that you don’t like us being legally together but we should at least try and get along with each other”

 Korra rolled her eyes and rolled her eyes. She doesn’t like being legally tied to anyone especially the raven haired girl. The Alaskan doesn’t want to married to her at all but it’s not like she has a choice. She has to stay married to a person that she can’t stand in order to get the money. With that money, Korra could do a lot with it and make a better life for herself.

“Thank for telling me. Um can I borrow some clothes until I get my own from Mako’s place?” Asami asked nervously.

“I’m not sure if I have anything that I would have anything that would fit you but go ahead. Later” Korra said leaving out of the room.

Asami sighed a little. She really wants to get along with Korra but she’s proving to be very difficult. The fighter won’t let her through the barriers that she has surrounding her. The raven haired girl wants to break through them and see what the Alaskan is hiding. _Why is she hiding herself? Bolin says that Korra is a fun person to be around but when she’s around me, she’s really hostile. What do I have to do to get through to her?_ The heiress got out of bed since she’s already awake now. She goes through the fighter’s dresser to find something to wear. It was awhile before deciding on a simple tight blue shirt and baggy jeans. The engineer puts her heels from her trip from Vegas before leaving the apartment. Asami walked towards Mako’s apartment to find Bolin sitting on the couch along with his brother.

“Hey Asami, how’s the wife?” Bolin asked smiling.

“She’s fine but she still doesn’t like me” Asami said sighing.

“Don’t worry, Korra will warm up to you eventually. You just have to be patient with her”

 “I hope that you’re right, Bolin” Asami said.

“Is she treating you alright? Korra didn’t say anything to you, did she?” Mako asked raising an eyebrow.

“She’s treating me how she normally does but I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not” Asami said shrugging.

“I still think that we should fight this. I mean we could always go to another judge, one in this state” Mako said frowning.

“Mako, it’s not going to change anything. Even if we go to another judge, they’re going mostly going to make stay us together anyways. There’s no way around this as far as I can see” Asami said walking towards her bedroom.

The detective followed his girlfriend into the bedroom. He was leaning against the doorframe and watched the raven haired girl pull out a suitcase from their closet. Mako hates this situation with a passion. This isn’t right and his girlfriend doesn’t seem to be upset about it in his opinion. _How can she be so calm about all this? Korra is a great girl when she isn’t being bitter and angry about everything._ The detective watched as the engineer put her clothes into the suitcase. He walks towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. He doesn’t want to be way from Asami like this and doesn’t want to share her with anyone else.

“I know that this is hard on you Mako but bare with me please” Asami said pleadingly.

“I’ll try but I am not happy about all of this. I love you, Asami” Mako said kissing Asami on the cheek.

“I care about you very much, Mako. I have to go and unpack” Asami said pulling away.

The raven haired kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and grabs her suitcase. She knows that Mako loves her very much but she doesn’t want to rush into saying ‘I love you’ too soon. The engineer cares about Mako very much. She walks out of the room and told Bolin bye on her way out of the apartment. The heiress unlocks her car and puts her suitcase in the backseat before stepping into the driver’s seat. She drives back to Korra’s apartment and was hoping that she is there so they can talk. Asami drove to the apartment and parked on the side of the street. She grabs her suitcase and makes her way up to the apartment to find it empty. The heiress walks to the bedroom to unpack the rest of her things. Korra was walking on the empty street and she is sore as hell. She has worst days and this is one of those days. The fighter has a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body along with a bloody nose.

It hurts to breathe through her nose and has to kept the blood from the cut from above her right eyebrow. It was making it hard to see out of her right eye. It was 3 am when she finished her fights and wants to get home to knock the hell out. The Alaskan makes to her apartment and unlocks the door, closing it behind her. She walks over to the couch and flops onto it. One of these days, I am gonna kill Tarrlok. He arrange that fight with that crazy chick and almost got me killed. He better watch his back next time he pulls a stunt like that. Korra winces as the lights in the apartment came on and groaned a little. She hears a grasp and the couch dips next to her.

“Oh my Spirits, what happened to her?” Asami asked worried.

“I almost got my ass handed to me but I came out on top”

“Hold still, I’m gonna stop the bleeding” Asami said holding a tissue to Korra’s nose.

“Stop fussing over me, I’m fine” Korra said pushing Asami’s hand away.

“No, you stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you” Asami said gently holding the tissue to her wife’s nose.

The darker woman sighs out of her mouth as the paler woman stops her nose from bleeding further. The taller woman gets up to get the First Aid kit from under the table. She pulls out of the peroxide and the cotton balls. She tabs the slightly wet cotton ball against the cut above her right eyebrow and remove the blood there. Korra isn’t used to having someone fuss over her like this in a long time. It was obvious that she was pouting about being told what to do. The fighter looks at her wife’s sleepwear and it’s really girly and revealing it. The Alaskan could see down the heiress’ nightgown and see her ample breasts. Red Alert! Look away! Look away now! The darker woman’s cheeks darken a little and the paler woman giggles a little. She’s blushing. She’s too cute. It wasn’t long before the engineer finish patching it up her wife and she put away the First Aid kit.

“Are you hungry?” Asami asked curious.

“No, I’m good” Korra said as her stomach contradicts her.

“Well your stomach disagree with you. I’ll make you something” Asami said getting up.

Asami walks into the kitchen and look through the cabinet fro something to cook. There wasn’t much in the cabinet to make much except maybe a sandwich. The heiress pulled out the bread from the cabinet, some tiger seal meat, mustard, mayo, tomatoes, and lettuce from the refrigerator. The engineer makes an impressive sandwich from the supplies she found and places it on a plate. She returns the supplies to where they belong and grabbed a soda from the frig. The paler woman walked into the living room and hands the food to her wife. The darker woman eyes the sandwich with a hunger of a starving animal and attacks it without mercy. The taller woman was becoming worried that her wife might choke on the food if she doesn’t chew her food. The sandwich was devoured in second and the soda was downed without a second thought. Korra was impressed that Asami made something that good and she was really full, letting out a loud belch.

“That was really good” Korra said licking her lips.

“Is that a compliment?” Asami asked smiling a little.

“Don’t get a big head, woman” Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami giggle a little as Korra stifles a yawn but the engineer noticed. She grabs the fighter’s hand and leads her towards their bedroom that they’re sharing now. The Alaskan changes into a white wife beater and a light blue sweatpants, flopping onto the bed. The darker woman rolls on her side facing the wall as her wife wrap her arms around her waist and buries her face into her shoulder.

“Remind me to buy you a body pillow tomorrow”

“I don’t see a reason to. You’re the perfect body pillow to me” Asami said snuggling into Korra.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Korra asked sighing.

* * *

End of ch. 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Asami groaned a little as the sunlight shimmered through the blinds and snuggled into the warm body that she was holding onto. The raven haired always holds to something when she fell asleep ever since she was younger. _She couldn’t why she doesn’t this but it’s the only way she could fall asleep._ Korra is the perfect pillow and every night the engineer holds onto her. It makes her safe hearing the fighter’s breath going in and out in a restful sleep. The heiress wakes up and stretches a little. She sees the Alaskan girl still sound asleep and pushes the younger girl’s bangs back. _She seems so peaceful and not so grumpy like she usually is. I’m going to break her out of that grumpiness one way or another if it’s the last thing I do._ Asami untangles herself from her wife and carefully gets out of bed. She walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The raven haired girl looks through the cabinets and they were very bare. Looks like we have to go grocery shopping if we don’t want to starve. The engineer walks back into the bedroom and shaking her sleeping wife. The darker woman groans a little but doesn’t wake up. The paler woman sighs and continues to shake her wife.

“Korra, you need to get up” Asami said shaking her.

“I don’t have to do diddly squat” Korra said pulling the cover further up her body.

Asami sighs, trying to think of something that would force to Korra to wake up. A light bulb appears above her head as a idea pops into her head. The raven haired woman smirks as she swings her leg over her wife, straddling her. She leans in, capturing the fighter’s earlobe between her teeth and nibbles on it. The Alaskan jumps back into the headboard, holding her ear and a prominent blush on her face. The heiress giggles a little behind her hand. She may have overdone it a little but it was the only way that she could think of.

“W-What the hell, woman?” Korra asked glaring at Asami.

“I’m sorry but it was the only way to wake you up” Asami said shrugging.

“And you couldn’t wake me up the normal way” Korra said frowning.

“I did and you went right back to sleep. Now that I have your attention, we need to go grocery shopping”

“Your point”

“My point is if we don’t want to starve, we’ll go grocery shopping. Now get dressed so we can get going” Asami said crawling off of Korra.

Korra groans as she flops back down on the bed. She really don’t want to get up but doesn’t want deal with what the taller woman might do her if she doesn’t get up. The shorter woman rolls out of the bed and walks into her closet. She grabs some clothes at random and walked into the bathroom to change. The fighter quickly changed into a black wife beater and blue jean shorts. She walked into her room, putting her hair in a small ponytail and slipped on her Chucks. The Alaskan starts making the bed as her wife was still deciding on what to wear for the day. How hard is it to decide on what to wear? I mean I chose at random and I still look good. Okay, that was a little conceited but it’s a little true. Korra finished making the bed when Asami walked into the bathroom. The paler woman was in the bathroom taking a hot shower before putting on a crimson blouse and black skinny jeans. She applied light make-up onto her face and brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom. The raven haired woman walked in the bedroom to find the fighter laying on the bed with a bored expression on her face and is wearing a green hoodie. She sat down on the face and slipped on her heeled boots.

“Ready to go?” Asami asked standing up.

“I was ready 20 minutes ago” Korra said with an bored expression.

“I’m sorry but I like looking good and that takes time” Asami said grabbing her car keys.

Korra rolled her eyes as she grabs her house keys. The darker woman follows the paler woman out of the apartment before locking it. She follows the heiress outside to a red Satomobile. _Well this is new. When did this get here?_ The engineer gets into the car and Korra gets into the passenger’s seat. Asami starts up the car and pulls onto the street. The ride to the grocery store was a rather quiet one with the shorter woman staring out of the window. She wasn’t planning on making any attempts at having conversations with the taller woman. The raven haired woman sighed a little because she wants to able to have a conversation with the fighter but she isn’t making it any easier on her. They pulled into a local supermarket and parked in the parking lot. They got out of the car and into the supermarket. The engineer grabs a cart as they go through the aisles. The fighter grabs a bunch of sweets and junk food from off of the shelves. The heiress stares at her wife in confusion at her food choices. _None of this stuff is healthy at all. Is this all that she eats._

“You know that none of this is good for you, right?” Asami asked picking up a box of cookies.

“So what, I’m just gonna burn it off anyways” Korra said shrugging.

“That’s not the point, Korra. You should be eating healthier than this” Asami said frowning.

“What are you? My mother?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“The last I checked, I am your wife” Asami said smirking. Korra just rolled her eyes and didn’t say anything else as the raven haired woman picked up some more healthier stuff. The fighter doesn’t think her food choices are that bad if she’s just gonna work it off in practice or in her matches. The engineer picked up some kale and the Alaskan was already feeling nauseous. How can anyone eat that stuff? It’s gross and disgusting. The darker woman sees a kid around the age of 6 reaching for a box of cereal on a shelf but couldn’t reach it. She walked over towards the kid and picked her up by the waist. The little girl grabbed the box and Korra set her back down on the floor. “Thank you, Lady” the kid said with a toothy grin. “No problem, kid” Korra said smiling as she ruffling the little girl’s hair. The paler woman smiled a little at the interaction between her wife and the little girl. It’s a first that she’s seen the younger woman smile genuinely and she likes it. The older woman likes her wife’s smile. The little girl waves at Korra as she runs off somewhere else in the store. The fighter waves at the girl before turning to the engineer and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re pretty good with kids” Asami said as they walked down the aisle.

“I guess since I have a lot of little cousins from my mother’s side and I used to baby-sit a lot” Korra said shrugging.

“I didn’t think you like kids” Asami said. “Why would you think that?” Korra asked frowning.

“I don’t know. I just thought that you wouldn’t” Asami said shrugging.

Korra was about to say something when she was stopped in mid stride. She was standing in the middle of the frozen section and staring at the someone from her past. She was 5’6, fair skin with a beauty mark on her left cheek, long jet black hair that cascaded down her back, and green eyes. Her name is Kuvira and she is the fighter’s ex lover. Kuvira and Korra both work for Tarrlok when they moved over to California to make a new life. They have similar personalities and became fast friends. The fighter loved spending time with the female fighter and their relationship quickly became physical. The Alaskan loved how she felt when she was with the older woman but she didn’t feel the same the way that Kuvira did. In the end, Korra ran from making their relationship exclusive. The young fighter wasn’t expecting to see the other fighter since she switched managers since their ‘break-up’. The fighter is wearing a red and black checkered shirt and blue jean short shorts. Damn, she looks even better than the last time I seen her. Kuvira looked up from her cart and made eye contact with the Alaskan girl.

“Korra, oh my spirits, is that you?” Kuvira asked running over towards Korra.

She grabs the younger girl and pulled her into a hug. Asami was confused on what is going on here. _Who is this girl? Who is she to Korra? Why is this chick hugging my wife? This girl better step away from my wife before I make her. Wait what was that? Am I… jealous? No, that can’t be it._ The raven haired girl coughed into her hand, breaking the hug between the women in front of her.

“Asami, this is Kuvira: a old friend of mine. Kuvira, this is Asami, my w-wife” Korra said scratching her cheek sheepishly.

“W-Wife? Wow Korra, I’m impressed that you actually got married to someone. Well Miss Asami, I am surprised that you managed to convince Korra to settle down” Kuvira said putting her hands on her hips.

“Well, I can be rather convincing when I want to be and I see something that I want” Asami said grabbing a hold of Korra’s hand.

Korra blushes a little as Asami kisses her on the cheek. She doesn’t know how to feel about the paler girl being affectionate with her. I don’t know how I feel about this but I guess that I can away faster from her.

“How do you exactly know Korra?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“We used to work under Tarrlok and we used to go out together” Kuvira said running her hand up and down Korra’s arm.

“But that was a long, long time ago” Korra said removing the offending hand. “Well it was good to see you again, Korra and it was nice meeting you, Asami” Kuvira said winking at Korra.

Asami wasn’t sure why she doesn’t like this Kuvira chick at all. Something about the girl is rubbing her the wrong way. _How dare Kuvira flirt with her wife with her standing right next to her? This bitch has another thing coming, believe that._ The couple continues to shop until they found everything that they need for awhile. They went through the check-out counter and the fighter paid for the groceries. The couple carted the groceries to the car and placed them in the trunk. The engineer has been quiet for awhile now and it was making the Alaskan a little bit uncomfortable but she doesn’t say anything about it. The heiress drives back to the apartment and it was a rather silent drive. It seemed a lot longer with the silence. The paler woman parked in front of the apartment and unlocked the trunk of the car. They unloaded the groceries and carried them up. It took 3 trips to get all the groceries in the apartment. The darker woman watched as her wife started putting the food up and it was obvious that something was bothering her.

“Hey Angel, what’s wrong?” Korra asked curious.

“Nothing’s wrong with me” Asami said slightly hostile.

“I know that something’s bothering you so what is it” Korra said folding her arms.

“I told you that nothing’s wrong” Asami said frowning.

Korra rolled her eyes as she stopped Asami from putting away the rest of the groceries. She pushes the engineer up against a wall and frowns at her. “

You better start talking now or else” Korra said frowning.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Kuvira? She was all over you earlier” Asami said glaring at Korra.

“I don’t see what the deal is whether or not I told you about her. We dated a long time ago but it’s over… wait why am I explaining myself to you. Why do you even care if she was all over me or not?” Korra asked frowning.

“Korra, you’re my wife and I don’t want to see some other woman’s hands all over you”

“Wait, are you jealous?” Korra asked smirking.

“O-Of course, I just don’t like seeing her hands all over you like that, is all” Asami said folding her arms.

“Uh-huh right. If you think that I’m gonna cheat, you better think again. I may not like you all that much but I wouldn’t cheat on you” Korra said folding her arms.

“I’m sorry about the comment that I made earlier, it wasn’t right” Asami said sighing a little.

“It’s cool. Let’s put the rest of the groceries” 

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Korra was sitting on the couch with a plate sitting on her stomach and a sleepy-ish look on her face. Asami had made her a late breakfast and she ate a lot of it because it was really good. The raven haired girl takes the plate off of her wife’s stomach and takes over towards the sink. She washes the dishes and it set the clean ones on the dish rack. It makes the heiress feel good that she can give the fighter good food and a full stomach. The engineer isn’t sure if the Alaskan is eating on a daily basis like she should be given that she doesn’t eat as often as she should be. The paler woman walks back into the living room and the darker woman is still sitting on the couch, trying not to fall asleep. She sits on the couch and slips her legs under her body.

“Korra, we need to talk” Asami said. “Ugh, what?” Korra said groaning.

“I know that we’re married and everything but I think we should have ground rules” Asami said serious.

“Ground rules? Really?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, ground rules. I think that we should be friends but least treat this marriage like a real one”

“Okay, let’s hear it”

“First one I think is we shouldn’t see anyone that isn’t our significant other” Asami said thinking about Kuvira.

“So that means that you’re going to see Mako while we’re married then?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I won’t see Mako”

“Okay, what’s next?"

“We should be able to talk to each other about anything and everything. I would like us to be friends more than anything, Korra” Asami said taking Korra’s hand into her own.

Korra looked into Asami’s eyes to see that she’s being honest with her. Why would she want to be friends with me? I’ve been nothing but a bitch to her for so long. The fighter sighs a little before pulling her hand away from the heiress.

“Anything else?”

“I think that we shouldn’t lie and be honest with each other” Asami said. “You think I would lie to you?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“About some things, yes” Asami said honestly.

“I find that offensive” Korra said frowning.

“So you wouldn’t have lied to me about something if I had asked?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I would’ve lied but I still find it offensive” Korra said smirking a little.

Asami rolled her eyes and shakes her head a little. I can’t believe that we’re married sometimes. The raven haired woman got an idea in her head and smirked a little. Korra noticed look on her wife’s face and it was making her a uneasy. _Why is she staring at me like that?_ Before the fighter could open her mouth to say something, the heiress slings one of her legs over the younger girl’s lap, straddling her. The Alaskan froze and stare up at the engineer sitting on her. There was nothing that she could do when the older woman leans in, ghosting her lips over her wife’s ear.

“Payback is a bitch“ Asami said biting lightly on Korra’s ear.

“N-Not cool” Korra said covering her ear with her hand.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it. You make it too easy to tease you” Asami said giggling.

“Jerk” Korra said pouting.

Asami was about to say something when her phone started ringing. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and looks at the caller ID. Her eyes widen when she saw that it’s her mother. The raven haired woman answered the call and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello? Mom?”

“Asami, you answered. How are you, Sweetheart” Mrs. Sato asked smiling.

“I’m doing fine, Mom. How are you?” Asami asked curious.

“I’m fine but I miss you. It’s been too long since the last time since I’ve seen you”

“I know Mom but you know why it’s been so long” Asami said frowning.

“I know and he is your father. He just wants the best for you” Mrs. Sato said sadly.

“He just wants to run my life the why he wants it to be. I don’t want to marry who he wants me to” Asami said running her hand through her hair.

“You’re right, Asami and I know that you did what you thought was right. I taught you well” Mrs. Sato said smiling sadly.

“Yes, you did and I love you, Mom” Asami said smiling sadly. “I love you too, Asami. We should have lunch together soon” Mrs. Sato offered.

“I would like that and there’s someone that you need to meet” Asami said nervously.

She isn’t too sure how her mother is going to react to finding that she’s married. Married to a woman at that. I hope that she does faint on me. Asami wants her mother to okay with this. She has to be okay with this. Korra was staring up at her wife with a confused look on her face. She’s trapped under her wife who’s having a conversation with her mother. _Who the hell takes a phone call with someone between their legs? Okay, that sound really wrong no matter how you look at it._ The fighter wait for the conversation to end so she move the heiress off of her.

“Is it that Mako boy?” Mrs. Sato asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, it’s not him but it is someone that is going to be around for awhile”

“Okay Sweetheart, how about we meet at Kwong’s Cuisine tomorrow at 1’o clock?” Mrs. Sato asked excitedly.

“Okay Mom, we’ll see you then” Asami said hanging up.

The darker woman looked up at the paler woman with an raised eyebrow. Asami blushes a little and rubs her neck sheepishly. She’s not going to like what I’m going to tell her.

“That was my Mom that called and we’re meeting her for lunch tomorrow at Kwong’s” Asami said nervously.

“Say what? What’s this we crap?”

“You and me. Please Korra, you have to come with me” Asami said pleadingly. 

“No, you got yourself in that and you get yourself out of it. Don’t drag me into it” Korra said frowning.

“Please Korra, if you do this for me, I won’t ask you for anything” Asami said taking Korra’s hand into her own.

“My name is BeenInIt and I ain’t in it” Korra said taking her hand back.

“Please Korra, you are my wife and you have to meet my parents eventually” Asami said folding her arms.

“Your point?” Korra asked crossing her arms.

“I have meet your parents too so it’s not like you’re the only one“

“My parents live in Alaska. I don’t think we have much to worry about“

“Just do it for me this once and I’ll make it worth your wild” Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.

“You’re not gonna give this up, are you?” Korra asked sighing.

“Nope” Asami said popping the ’p’ with a smile on her face.

“Fine but I cash that the favor down the line”

“Thank you, Sweetie” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah now get off me” Korra said narrowing her eyes a little.

“Why? You’re so comfy” Asami said grinning.

* * *

End of ch. 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Asami was checking herself in the mirror for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She’s never been this nervous about anything in her life but this is the first time that she’s seen her mother in almost a year now. Since the raven haired girl decided to date Mako, her father kicked her out of the house and he cut off all contacts with her completely. He made sure that she wasn’t able to step onto his property until she decides to choose who he chose to marry for her. It made it difficult to contact her mother after that day. It’s a been long time and the heiress misses her mother every day. Now she has a chance to see her and isn’t going to pass it up.

Make-up? Check.

Hair? Check.

Teeth? Check.

Nothing was out of place. Asami is wearing a red dress that comes down all the way to her knees and matching flats. The raven haired woman walked into the bedroom to find Korra tying her light blue tie around her neck. The paler woman was a little surprised that fancy clothes since she sees her in nothing but t-shirts and jeans all the time. It’s definitely a nice change of pace from that. The darker woman was wearing a blue long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks and black/white sneakers. _Of course, she would be wearing sneakers but it seems to be working in her favor. I have to admit that she looks good._ The shorter woman finished tying her tie, she turned around to look at her wife.

“How do I look? Fancy enough for you, Your Highness” Korra said with a mock bow.

“You look very nice and thank you for me. I really appreciate it” Asami said ignoring the sarcasm.

“You owe for this one but… you’re welcome”

“Ready to go?” Asami asked smiling a little.

“After you” Korra said holding out the already open door.

Asami giggled as she walks out the room. Korra follows her out of the apartment and gets into the Satomobile. They drive towards Kwong’s Cuisine on the nicer side of California. The fighter hasn’t been on this side of town because it’s filled with people that has a lot money than they know what to do with. It annoys her how stuck up these people can be. They think just because they have money they get to treat people like dirt if they’re not on their level. The Alaskan promised herself if she got a lot of money that it wouldn’t change her. She would stay true to herself no matter what. The raven haired woman noticed how quiet her wife was during the ride. _She’s a lot quieter than usual even for her. It’s worrying me a little. Should I ask what’s bothering her?_

“Are you okay, Korra?” Asami asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Just not used to being on this side of town” Korra said shrugging.

“It’s not that bad once you get used it” Asami said. “If you say so but I don’t think I can get used to all of this”

It wasn’t long before the couple reached the restaurant. The valet parked the car when they got out and they walked into the establishment. Asami scanned the room for her mother and quickly spotted her right away. She grabs Korra’s hand and leads her over towards the table that her mother is currently preoccupying. The fighter looks the older woman is practically the older version of her wife.

“That’s what you’re gonna look like in the future, you’re gonna be giving people heart attacks” Korra said looking at Asami.

“I’ll take that as compliment” Asami said smiling.

“Sweetheart, it’s been so long” Mrs. Sato said hugging her daughter like she hasn’t seen her in years.

“I’ve missed you, Mama” Asami said hugging her mother tightly.

Korra smiled a little. She was glad that Asami was having this moment with her mom but feels like she’s intruding on it. The fighter stood back as much as she could. The mother and daughter moment came to end when Mrs. Sato looked at the Alaskan. The darker woman felt a little uncomfortable under the older woman’s gaze. The paler woman pulled away from her daughter and looked at shorter woman in front of her.

“You must be Korra, I’ve heard so much about you. It’s so nice to finally meet you” Mrs. Sato said pulling Korra into a hug.

“I-It’s to meet y-you too, Mrs. Sato” Korra said a little uncomfortable in the embrace.

“You call me Wei and please sit down. We have a lot to catch up on” Mrs. Sato said sitting down.

The couple down on one side of the table with Mrs. Sato on the other. The raven haired woman is nervous about her mother’s reaction to what she has to let her. She’s hoping that she’ll be okay with this.

“So Asami, what have you been up to?” Mrs. Sato asked curious. “I’m still in fashion designing and my professors say that I’m making imminence progress” Asami said nervously.

“That’s great, Asami! That’s my girl” Mrs. Sato said smiling proudly.

“You should see her design, Mrs. Sato. She has a natural talent” Korra said smiling.

“I never showed them to you” Asami said frowning a little.

“Y-Yeah about that. You kinda left your sketchbook out on the bed when we’re going grocery shop and I kinda went though it. Hehe sorry” Korra said rubbing her neck sheepishly.

“I knew that she had an eye for fashion. So what do you do, Korra?” Mrs. Sato asked curious.

“I’m a MMA fighter trying to break into the circuit professionally”

“Wow, you must be really good to take on girls bigger than you” Mrs. Sato said impressed.

“T-Thanks but I don’t think I’m that good though” Korra said blushing a little.

“How can you say that, Korra? You’re an amazing fighter” Asami said frowning a little.

“I guess but there’s always someone better” Korra said shrugging.

“Of course, there’s always someone better but that doesn’t mean that you won’t become a professional MMA fighter”

The couple is unaware of the look that was coming their way from the older woman sitting across from them. She watch them interact with each other and is wondering what is going on between them.

“Asami, how is Mako?” Mrs. Sato asked interrupting the conversation between the younger women.

“Um h-he‘s okay, I guess“ Asami said looking at the table in front of her.

“Did something between you two?” Mrs. Sato asked worried.

“Mama, there’s something that I need to tell you and I’m not sure how you’re going to react to this” Asami said nervously.

“What is it, Sweetheart?”

“I-I… well I mean we” Asami said struggling to get her words together.

“What Asami is trying to say is that we’re married and we’re living together. There I said it” Korra said answering Mrs. Sato‘s question.

The older Sato woman sat in silence with a wide eyed expression on her face. _Okay, I think I might have broken her somewhat. Well, it’s not like Asami was gonna say anything anytime soon._ Asami sat there looking down on her hands. She was getting a sinking feeling the pit of her stomach. This is definitely not going well at all. The fighter grabs the heiress’ hand from under the table. The raven haired woman looked at her wife and she smiles at her. The Alaskan mouths ’I got this. Just go along with it’ and Asami wasn’t sure what she’s going to do next.

“Look Mrs. Sato, I’m sorry that you have to find out this way but it was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I admit that I wasn’t always sure of how I felt about Asami but seeing her with Mako was becoming increasing difficult to see after so long. I do care about her very much and I’ll treat her like the Queen that she is because that’s what she deserves” Korra said kissing the back Asami’s hand.

Asami was blushing profusely at Korra’s declaration of love for her. The raven haired woman’s blush increased when the fighter looks at her and there’s was look of love and adoration directed at her. _Oh my Spirit, does anyone hear my heartbeat besides me?_ Mrs. Sato looked at the couple in front of her and she could feel that the younger woman meant what she said. She‘s not happy that her daughter is married so soon and so young at that.

“I can‘t say that I‘m exactly thrilled about you married so soon, Asami but I‘m glad that you found someone that wants to take care of you instead of it being the other way around. Korra, I‘m trusting you with my daughter” Mrs. Sato said smiling fondly at the couple.

“Thank you so much. I’m glad that you approve, Mrs. Sato” Korra said grinning.

“You’re welcome and Korra, if you hurt Asami in any way. I hunt you down” Mrs. Sato said in a threatening tone.

Korra visibly gulped and nodded. This is my mother-in-law. I’m seriously afraid now.

They ordered some food and it was soon served to them after a few minutes. Mrs. Sato was telling the fighter very embarrassing stories about the heiress’ childhood much to Asami’s dismay. After all the food was gone and Mrs. Sato ran out of embarrassing stories, the mother and daughter hugged each other tightly.

“I’ll see you again okay, Sweetheart. I love you” Mrs. Sato said holding her daughter.

“I love you too, Mama” Asami said letting go.

“It’s good to meet you again, Korra” Mrs. Sato said pulling Korra into another hug.

“You too, Mrs. Sato” Korra said awkwardly.

The couple walked out of the restaurant and the valet drives up with their car. They get into the car and drives back to the apartment. What Korra had say at Kwong’s was still playing over and over again in Asami’s mind. She didn’t mean what she said back there. She was just playing a role to convince Mama. That particular thought doesn’t sit very well in the raven haired girl’s stomach. She looks over at the fighter who was looking at the car window. The heiress sighs a little. It wasn’t long before they reached the apartment and the paler woman parked the car. The darker woman walked up the stairs with her wife in tow. She turns the lights now and walks into the bathroom. The shorter woman grabs some pajama to change into and changes in the bathroom. Korra comes out and walks into the bedroom to find Asami in mid change, causing her to blush. _Why do I manage to see her half naked? Why can’t I seem unable to look away? What the hell is wrong with me?_ The raven haired girl climbs into bed and looks at her wife.

“Thanks for today. I means a lot and especially what you said about me” Asami said smiling a little.

“Well I do think that you’re talented but if you tell anyone, I will deny it” Korra said getting in bed.

“I wasn’t talking about that but thank you again”

 “What are you talking about, woman?” Korra said facing the wall.

“That you care about me and wanted to treat me like a Queen. You managed to convince my Mother” Asami said looking down at her hands.

“I wasn’t completely lying about that. I will take care of you since we are and you are my family now. I promised that I would do whatever it takes to care for my family”

Asami smiled a little as she wraps her arms around the younger woman’s waist. The raven haired woman snuggles into the fighter’s back.

“I knew that you like me” Asami said grinning.

“Whatever you say. Just don’t let it go to your head, woman” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“You know that I’ll take care of you too, right?”

“I don’t need to be taken care of”

 “Everyone needs someone, Korra” Asami said. “I beg to differ”

The heiress puts her hand on the fighter’s shoulder, forcing Korra to look at her. The Alaskan looked the fashion major in the eye and knows what she’s about to say next. She doesn’t want to say it because she doesn’t want it. “I want to be that someone for you. I do care about you whether you like it or not. I‘ll do whatever it takes to make you see it” Asami said honestly.

“Ugh, fine. No need to get all mushy on me” Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami doesn’t sure she should admire or not her wife’s stubbornness. She wraps her arms around the darker woman’s waist and puts her head in the crook of her neck.

“I’m really gonna buy a body pillow”

“Yeah right, whatever floats your boat” Asami said giggling a little.

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

Korra woke the next morning with a comfortable weight resting on top of her. She hasn’t slept this good in a long time and close to staying in bed for the rest of the day. Unfortunately she doesn’t have that luxury, knowing full well that Tarrlok is expecting her to show up at the ring to work soon. The fighter doesn’t know how long she can riding on the cash that she won from the fight with the Boulder. So she needs to get up and get ready. _Ugh, this is gonna looooong day. I can just feel the bruises coming._ The Alaskan opens her eyes to find her wife practically on top of her with her head under her chin. The darker woman tries to untangle herself from the heiress but that was proving to be really difficult. The paler woman has an iron-tight grip on the shorter woman’s waist and she snuggled deeper into her if possible. Korra sighed a little as she continued to miserably get the taller woman to let go off of her.

After 5 minutes, the fighter stop trying as she runs a hand through her hair. She pokes Asami’s side earning a small snort but she didn’t wake up. An idea popped into the Alaskan’s head and ran her fingers up and down the heiress’ sides. The older woman wakes up immediately and laughing. The younger woman continued to tickle her wife under she was completely under her. The fashion major laughs with a snort coming through. She wasn’t expecting to be woken up this way but was glad when Korra finally stop tickling her. Interesting, she’s snorts when she laughs. It’s kinda cute in a way, I guess.

“What was that for?” Asami asked catching her breath.

“I was getting out of the iron tight grip that you had me for last 5 minutes”

“Sorry, it’s just you’re just really warm and I like holding you” Asami said shrugging.

“So I have been told. Anyways I’m out” Korra said climbing off of Asami.

“Where are you going?” Asami asked sitting up.

“Don’t worry about it” Korra said grabbing some clothes out of her drawer.

“Korra please don’t do this” Asami said sighing.

“Don’t do what?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“Pushing me away. I thought that we getting somewhat closer” Asami said pouting a little.

“I’m not pushing you away. I just don’t see the need to tell you where I’m going” Korra said frowning a little.

“I worry about you, Korra especially after the way I found you that night. You might have gotten use to the idea yet but you are my family now and I want to take care of you” Asami said grabbing Korra’s hand.

Korra looked into Asami’s eyes and there was something there that was telling her that the green eyed beauty was telling her the truth. Green eyed beauty? Where the hell did that come from? I mean I can admit that Asami is a beautiful woman. I can admit in my mind anyways. The heiress was still staring at her and holding her hand and it was making the fighter a bit uncomfortable.

“Okay, okay fine. I’m going to the ring, happy now” Korra said sighing.

“Yes, yes I am and I’m going with you” Asami said smiling.

“Like hell you are. That place is no place for a lady” Korra said frowning.

“You’re a lady and you work there” Asami said folding her arms.

“Me? A lady? That is definitely debatable” Korra said scoffing a little.

“I’m going with you to make sure that you don’t get hurt”

“I highly doubt that you can stop the other fighters from wanting to kick the snot out of me”

“I can be rather convincing when it comes to my family. There‘s no way that you can stop from coming along” Asami said smiling.

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Korra said through narrowed eyes. “Nope” Asami said popping the ’p’.

Korra groaned a little before walking into the bathroom. She quickly got dressed into a black wife beater and grey workout pants. The fighter brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom. The Alaskan walked into the bedroom and put on some socks then her Chucks. The heiress walked into the bathroom to get dressed as the darker room made up the bed. She flopped onto the bed when her cell dinged signaling a text from someone. Korra unlocked her phone and it was a text from Kuvira. 

**_Kuvira: Hey Korra, letting you know that there’s gonna be a scout in the crowd, scouting for new recruits for Lin Beifong._ **

**_Korra: Lin Beifong? As in THE LIN BEIFONG? That BEIFONG_ **

**_Kuvira: Lol yes, that Lin Beifong. She’s looking for new recruits to join the amateur MMA division._ **

**_Korra: That’s so cool! Thanks for the heads up_ **

**_Kuvira: No prob. Check you later, Tiger_ **

 Korra wasn’t too comfortable with Kuvira sending her that winky face but decided to ignore it for now. She wouldn’t believe that Lin Beifong is gonna be in the crowd, looking for new recruits. Lin Beifong is one of the top MMA fighter/trainers. She retired 5 years ago from the MMA circuit but has taken on a few fighters under wings. Those fighters are in the major leagues and the fighter idolized Lin since she learned how to fight. This could be her chance to be trained with her idol and learn from her. _I gotta make sure that she notices me. I have to_. The Alaskan was snapped out of her thoughts when the paler woman walked into the room. Asami noticed that her wife was definitely in a better mood and it’s a little weird.

“You’re in a good mood” Asami said raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just found out that Lin Beifong is going to be at the ring to scout new recruits” Korra said excitedly.

“I’ve heard of her but didn’t she retire a long time ago”

“Yeah but she’s training fighters now and she’s my idol. If I can get scouted by Lin then I am on my way to getting into the MMA circuit” Korra said grinning. “You’re really good so I have no doubt that Lin won’t notice you” Asami said smiling.

“Really?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I think you’re talented. Come on before you’re late” Asami said grabbing her keys.

Korra followed her wife out of the door before the apartment up. They walked out of the apartment complex and getting the heiress’ car. The fighter gave the fashion major the directions to the ring and was there in no time flat. The couple gets out and walking in through the front. The Ring is similar to the Arena only dirtier and not as nice looking. Asami didn’t like that the Alaskan worked in such a disgusting place. I see why she said that this place is no place for a lady. This place is gross. The darker girl walked up to an equally dark man who was in a cheap blue three piece suit. He had a creepy smile on his face that was making the paler woman uneasy.

“Korra, you make it. Who’s the lovely young lady with you?” Tarrlok asked smiling.

“Back off Tarrlok” Korra said threateningly.

“Sorry kid, I didn’t know that she was your woman” Tarrlok said putting his hands up in defense.

“You better not forget it. If you do anything to make her uncomfortable, I’ll rip your fucking head off” Korra said glaring at him.

“Okay, okay she’s off limits. I just need you to get into the ring” Tarrlok said walking away.

“I didn’t know that you cared” Asami said smirking a little.

“I don’t want Tarrlok messing with you. He can be a real creep around a pretty face” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“Well thank you anyways” Asami said kissing on the cheek. Korra’s cheeks starts to darken a little as she gets into the ring.

Asami takes a seat in the front as she scopes the crowd for Lin Beifong or anyone that might work for her. The fighter was standing in front of a beast of a woman and she was at least a head and a half taller. The woman has the muscles to match and a mean overbite. Ugh, I’m so gonna kill Tarrlok for this. The bell ring and the match begins. The she-beast runs towards Korra and swung at her head. The shorter fighter ducks the fist by half an inch before dodging another punch to the head and a roundhouse kick. Korra noticed that she-beast has weak ankles by the lack of footwork. She did a sweep kick, knocking the she-beast on her butt and sending a hard elbow to her gut. The bell rings and referee declared Korra as the winner.

The darker woman sees Asami cheering loudly for her in the crowd. A warm feeling spreads through the fighter’s chest. It’s a first that Alaskan has someone in the stands, cheering for her. Bolin comes when he can and he’s cheers for me but he cheers whenever someone gets beat up. The darker girl went through a couple of more fights and collecting a few cuts and bruises plus a bloody cut on her cheek. Korra walked up to Tarrlok and held out her hand fro her money. The manager placed the money in the fighter’s hand with a small frown on his face. The Alaskan counted her money and all of it was there before putting in her pocket. Korra turned around to come face to face with Lin Beifong. The younger girl’s jaw dropped to the floor. Her idol is standing right in front of her and she couldn’t form words to express her excitement.

“You were really good out there, kid. You have some serious potential and I can take you to the next level” Lin said folding her arms.

“R-Really? You want to t-train me?” Korra asked surprised.

“Yeah, I want to train you and it’s gonna be a lot of hard work that comes along with it. Are you prepared for that?” Lin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Hell yeah, I am. When do we start?” Korra asked excitedly.

“We start the day after tomorrow and you have to quit fighting these underground matches”

“I was done with this place anyways” Korra said. “I’ll see you later” Lin said walking away.

Asami walked up to the over excited girl and wraps her arms around her. She was glad that her wife is okay and managed to get training from a former MMA fighter. The darker woman didn’t care that her wife was hugging her because she was too excited about her upcoming training with Lin. This day couldn’t get any sweeter.

“I’m so proud of you, Korra” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

Korra was caught off guard when Asami starting her but it just feels… right. The fighter kisses the heiress back and grabs her by the waist, pulling her in close. The fashion major realizes what she was doing after the Alaskan kissed her back. She didn’t know what she was thinking when she kissed the shorter woman. The taller woman just saw Korra standing there, all hot and sweaty and it… turned her on in a sense. _Well I do have a very hot wife and who wouldn’t be turned on by that. Wait, I’m straight and I’m in love with Korra… I mean Mako. I am in love with Mako, not Korra. Oh God, what is wrong with me?!_ The raven haired woman pulled back a little and stared at her wife. Korra had a dazed look in her eyes before shaking her head.

“W-What was that a-all about?” Korra asked blushing.

“S-Sorry, I g-got a little ahead of m-myself” Asami said blushing.

“I-It’s cool, I guess but you cold you give me a warning before you decide to kiss me. I guess that it’s too be expected when you’re still hot” Korra said running her hair through her hair smugly.

“Whatever you say, Sweetie” Asami said playfully rolling her eyes.

“Can you not call me, Sweetie? It’s too cute”

 “But you are cute. You’re adorably cute” Asami said smirking.

Korra rolls her eyes as Asami grabs her hand and lace their fingers together. They walked out of the Ring hand in hand.

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Korra was quietly sneaking back into her apartment with her arms full of different kinds of fabrics. She woke up this morning and went downtown to the fashion districts. The fighter fell like doing something for Asami for once since she is legally married to her. She didn’t know what kind of fabric the raven haired woman would use so she brought a roll of everything. The Alaskan texted Bolin to helped her carry the stuff along with two mannequins and a sewing machine. Bolin teased her about doing something nice for the fashion major but he stopped when he treated to turn him into mannequin. They snuck back into the apartment without getting caught. The green eyes boy set the mannequins down next to the desk in the corner and the blue eyed woman set the sewing machine on it before plugging it in. The dark woman set the rolls of fabrics down in the corner before rubbing her sore arms.

“Why didn’t you just take the car? It’s right in front of the complex” Bolin said flopping on the couch.

“You know that I don’t know why to drive a car” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“Korra, you’re 21 years old and you still don’t know how to drive a car. You drive a snowmobile but not a car” 

“A snowmobile is different from a car besides everything I need to be, I can just walk or hop on the bus. I don’t need to know to drive” 

“If you say so, Korra. So how’s the married life treating you?” Bolin asked smugly.

“Bo, shut up” Korra said frowning.

“I don’t see how you see this as a bad thing. I mean your wife is hot” Bolin said smiling.

“One, there are several reason how this is bad and two, I never said that she wasn’t hot. Three don’t stuff about my wife like that or I’ll kick your ass” Korra said glaring at him.

“Wow, possessive much” Bolin said holding up his hand in defense.

“I’m not possessive, I just like people ogling at her like that. She’s a person, not a piece of meat” Korra said folding her arms.

“You have definitely changed. You went from not being able to stand being around Asami for more than a few minutes to wanting to beat every guy for looks at her funny. You must be in love with her and it’s a nice change” Bolin said smiling.

“W-What? I’m not in love with her” Korra said as voice goes up a few octaves.

“Yes, you are. There’s nothing wrong with that” Bolin said patting Korra on the shoulder.

“Bo, I am not in love with Asami. Stop saying that or I swear that I will not hesitate in turning you into one of those mannequins” 

“Okay, if you say so. I’ll see you later” Bolin said walking out of the door.

Korra shakes her head at her friend. She can’t believe that he would think that she was in love with Asami of all people. The fighter was only putting up with the raven haired woman until the 6 months were over with and that’s all. The Alaskan fills nothing for the fashion major at all. _I’m in not love with Asami! That’s just ridiculous! Stupid Bolin._

“Korra, who were you talking to?”

The shorter woman turned around to see that it was her wife and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The darker woman looked the paler woman up and down, noticing that she was wearing a white tank top and red short shorts. Korra licked her lips a little as her mouth suddenly went dry.

“It was just Bolin. He was just helping me with something” Korra said shrugging a little.

Asami’s eyes snapped opened when she noticed all of the rolls of fabrics, the mannequins, and the sewing machine. _What the? Those things weren’t there when I went to sleep last night._ Korra sat down on the couch and took in the satisfaction of the older woman’s reaction. It was obvious to the younger woman that she did good. The fashion major looked at the fabrics in amazement. With this much fabric, the raven haired woman could make plenty of outfits out of them plus she wouldn’t breaking her pockets trying to buy more. The paler woman turned to her wife with a surprised look on her face.

“Wha? H-How? When? I don’t understand” Asami said confused.

“I’m gonna stop you before you break yourself. I went downtown to buy this stuff because I thought you could put this stuff to good use and it’s my way of saying sorry for being an ass to you lately” Korra said scratching her cheek sheepishly.

A huge grin broke out onto Asami’s face as she runs around the couch to hug Korra. In the progress of trying to do this, the paler woman trips into the unsuspecting darker woman causing them to fall back into the couch. The fighter grabs the raven haired woman’s waist holding her close to her so she wouldn’t fall. The fashion major wraps her arms around the Alaskan’s neck in a effort to steady herself. The taller woman looks down at the shorter woman underneath her and smiles a little.

“Thank you so much, Korra. You don’t how much this mean to me” Asami said smiling.

“You’re welcome but I didn’t know how much of a klutz you are. And here I thought you were graceful” Korra said playfully rolling her eyes.

“Oh shush but thank you again” Asami said swatting at Korra’s arm.

“You’re welcome again. Can you get off me now?” Korra asked trying to get from up under her wife.

“I could but I don’t want to. You left me to wake up to an empty bedroom and now you have to be punished” Asami said smirking.

“Sorry but I’m not into the kinky shit” Korra said off-handily.

“After I’m done with you, you will be” Asami said nibbling on the shell of Korra’s right ear.

Korra jumped enough to cause her to fall off of the couch causing Asami to laugh at her. The fighter was sitting on the floor with her hand glued to her ear, glaring at her wife. It did nothing to stop the raven haired woman from laughing. _She’s too easy to tease and her reactions are too cute. I can definitely get used to this_.

“I’m sorry but you make it way too easy. You’re so easy to tease” Asami said finally stop laughing.

“You’re an ass, ya know that” Korra said pouting.

“I’m sorry, babe” Asami said smiling a little.

“Babe? What the hell?” Korra asked confused.

“You hate being Sweetie so Babe is the next best thing that I could come up with” Asami said shrugging.

“Oye” Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami giggles a little before kissing Korra on the cheek. The darker woman’s cheeks darken a little as the paler woman wraps her arms around her wife’s neck. The shorter woman stiffens a little as the taller woman’s breasts were being pushing against the back of her neck.

“You’re blushing, babe” Asami said seductively.

“I-I am not. I d-don’t know what y-you’re talking about” Korra said looking away.

“You’re stuttering now. Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

“N-No, can y-you get your b-boobs off of m-my back” Korra said as the blush on her face becomes more apparent.

“Are they bothering you that much? I thought that you like breasts” Asami said smirking a little.

“That shows how much you know about me” Korra scoffed.

“You’re right and I’m sorry about teasing you so much. I don’t know that much about you but it’s not like you’ve given me a chance to get to know you” Asami said sitting up.

“Why would you want to? I’ve been nothing but a bitch for almost a year now” Korra said turning away from Asami.

Asami got off of the couch and sat on the back of her knees in front of Korra. She lifted the younger woman’s chin making her look at her in the eyes. The older woman wasn’t sure why the fighter has been so hostile towards her but she wants them to be friends at least.

“Korra, please don’t say things about yourself like that. You‘re not a bitch” Asami said sympathetically.

“Why not? It’s not like it isn’t true” Korra said sighing.

“It’s not true. You’re a very passionate person who cares deeply about the people that she cares about. I know that you care about me more than you care to admit and I do care about you very much” Asami said smiling a little.

“Why? I don’t deserve it. Not after how badly I treated” Korra said looking away.

“I think you do. Korra, please let me in. I want to show you how much I care about you if only you’ll let me in” Asami said resting her forehead on Korra’s.

“J-Just don’t hurt me, okay” Korra said letting go of a shaky breath.

Asami’s heart broke with how broken Korra sounded. She doesn’t what to hurt the younger woman. The older woman just wants a chance to how the fighter how much she cares about her.

“I promise that I won’t hurt you” Asami said placing a soft kiss on Korra’s lips.

Korra looks at Asami for a second then at her lips and the raven haired woman was doing the same. The fashion major grabbed both sides of the fighter’s face and pressed their lips together. The Alaskan moan a little as she place her hands on the heiress’ sides. The taller woman swipes her tongue against the shorter woman’s lips, asking for permission. The younger woman hesitate a little before opening her mouth, allowing the older woman’s tongue inside. Asami laced her fingers into Korra’s hair as she explored the inside of her wife’s mouth. _Oh my God, she tastes so good!_ The fighter’s hands slowly explored the under side of her wife’s tank top and feels her very tone stomach. Her hands went from a pale stomach to her wife’s clothed breasts and fondled them. The paler woman moans loudly as she comes up for air and it gives the Alaskan time to suck on her exposed neck.

“K-Korra” Asami moaned.

Unknown to them, the door of their apartment opens. Bolin walks in, looking for his missing keys.

“Hey guys, have you seen my… Oh God, I’m sorry! I’ll come back later” Bolin said running out of the apartment.

The couple looked at each other with twin blushes on their faces. Korra removes her hands from Asami’s breasts, much to her disappointment. _Well this can’t anymore embarrassing!_ There was an uncomfortable silence between them and neither of them knew how to break it. The fighter notice Bolin’s keys sitting on the couch and grabbed them.

“I… I better give these back to Bo or he won’t be able to get into his apartment” Korra said standing up.

“Y-Yeah” Asami said nodding.

“Knowing Mako, he won’t be back until late anyways” 

“How do you know that?” Asami asked frowning.

“I can set my watch by that guy. He is predictable as hell” Korra said shaking her head.

“Oh” 

“I’ll be back” Korra said walking towards the door.

“Korra?”

“Yeah” Korra said facing Asami.

“I meant what I said earlier. I do care about you” Asami said smiling a little.

“I… sorta care about you too” Korra said smiling back.

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Korra was tying up her black Chucks as she was finishing getting ready for her first training session with THE Lin Beifong. The fighter is really excited about this and wanted to get to it already. The Alaskan got from the bed and walked out of the bedroom to find her wife in the kitchen. Asami looked at her wife to see that she’s bouncing up and down excitedly. She kinda looks like a puppy and it’s kinda cute. The raven haired woman prepared something for the darker woman to eat while she’s training. The paler woman knew that the shorter woman wouldn’t remember to bring something to eat so that’s where she comes in. The taller woman rolls up the brown paper bag and hands it to Korra. She hesitantly takes it and looks at Asami with a confused look on her face.

“What’s this?” Korra asked confused.

“Lunch. I’m wanted to make sure that you have something to eat so you won’t pass out from trying to power through training on an empty stomach” Asami said smiling a little.

“How did you know that I didn’t already packed something?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“Did you?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“That’s not that point” Korra said blushing a little.

“Then what is the point, Babe?” Asami asked smirking.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, woman” Korra said as her cheeks darken further.

“I was only teasing you, Korra. Relax” Asami said giggling.

“Whatever, I gotta go…. But thank you” Korra said pouting.

“You’re welcome and good luck in training” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

Korra’s cheeks got darker if possible before walking out the door. Asami giggles a little at her blushing wife before grabbing her keys and her messenger bag and walking out the door. She has class today and couldn’t miss it. The raven haired woman was hoping that the fighter would like the little surprise that she left in her lunch. The Alaskan hopped on the bus towards Lin’s gym so she start her training session with her. Korra has the address memorize in her brain so she would know where she was going and wouldn’t be late. The fighter was excited about this and was one step closer to her dream of becoming a great MMA fighter. It was a 30 minute ride to get to the gym and the Alaskan hopped off of the bus. She was standing in front of a medium sized gym with the words LIN’S GYM in bold green lettering in the front. Korra took a deep breath before walking into the gym. She saw a secretary with long black hair in a bun and glass. The woman’s nametag said that her name was Ming-Hua. Ming-Hua looked at the fighter with a kind smile on her face. “You must be Korra” Ming-Hua said smiling.

“How did you know my name?” Korra asked surprised.

“Lin told me that you would be coming by today and said to let you in the back. So you go down the hall and take a left” Ming-Hua instructed.

“Um thank you” Korra said caught off guard a little.

“Good luck to you because you’re gonna need it” Ming-Hua said laughing a little.

Korra raised an eyebrow before walking to the back. She followed Ming-Hua’s instructions and walked into the back room. The fighter was amazed at the size of the work out room because from the outside, the building doesn’t look at that big. The Alaskan set her work-out bag down by one of the benches on the side as she looks around the places. Some of the fighters were already working out. _This place is cool. I can’t believe that I get to work-out here!_

“You must be the newbie that everyone is talking about”

Korra turned around to see that it was a guy with shoulder length black hair. He has same blue eyes and tan skin as the fighter. The guy was wearing a dark blue tank top and grey sweatpants. He was standing in front of the Alaskan with one hand on his hip and a look of difference on his face.

“I guess… I’m Korra by the way. You are?” Korra asked holding out her hand.

“The name’s Hasook and don’t think just because you’re new here that you’re gonna get special treatment. Just stay out of the way and let the real fighters train” Hasook said walking away.

_Attitude much? What the hell is his problem?_

“Don’t mind him too much. He’s just cranky that my aunt picked someone else to train instead of him for a change” 

Korra turned to see that it was a girl with a bob cut. She had to admit that the girl was pretty and really pretty green eyes. _Not as pretty as Asami’s eyes but there pretty anyways…. Where the hell did that come from? My focus is slipping._ The was at least 2 or 3 inches shorter than the fighter was and she was dressed in green work-out clothes. The Alaskan didn’t know the girl all the well but could tell that she was nice and they were gonna get along well.

“Someone needs to take him down a few pegs” Korra said folding her arms.

“I think so too. My name is Opal” Opal said holding out her hand.

“I’m Korra and it’s nice to meet you, Opal. Wait did you say your aunt? Who’s your aunt?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m surprised that you don’t see the family resemblance. “My aunt is Lin Beifong but don’t tell the others that or they’ll get the wrong idea” Opal said smiling sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me but I can’t believe that Lin’s your aunt. Are you a fighter too?” Korra asked curious.

“No, I just help with training the fighters and making sure that their training goes over smoothly. I thought it would be a good way for my Aunt and I to get closer” Opal said shrugging.

“You and Lin aren’t close?” 

“No, really. Her and my Mom had a falling out when they were younger and they didn’t talk for a long time. They worked out the problems a few months ago and I want to build a relationship with her. It’s proving to be a difficult since my Aunt isn’t the most affectionate, patient, or easiest person to be around”

“I’m sure that she’s not used to having someone wanting to get to know her. Just be patient with her and I know that she’ll open up to you one way or another” Korra said putting her hand on Opal’s shoulder.

“Thanks Korra, I appreciate it. Let’s get you warmed up and we’ll start your training” Opal said smiling.

“Let’s do it” Korra said nodding.

Opal warmed Korra up with push-ups, sit-ups, and running laps around the gym. The fighter didn’t know this but she was being watched by Lin. She was standing in her office above the gym, looking through the one way glass window. The older woman knew that leaving the fighter with her niece would be a good idea. Opal has extensive knowledge of the MMA game and she’s closer in age to Korra. I’ll still oversee her training and step in when I deem necessary but she’ll learn better from someone close to her own age. Opal had the Alaskan practice new maneuvers on a practice dummy with 5 pound wrist weights on each wrists. The darker woman never had to work this hard in her life before. She worked hard no matter what she was doing but the younger woman was pushing harder than anyone she’s trained with. Korra didn’t mind the hard work if it’s gonna help her in the long run. After 2 hours of training, Opal decided that older woman earned a break and broke for lunch. The Alaskan sat in the break room with her lunch bag sitting in from of her before opening it. In it was a sandwich with ham, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and mayo, a bottle of water, Lay’s potato chips, a fruit cup and a note. Korra looked at the note and read its.

**_Hey Korra,_ **   
**_If you’re reading this then you’re actually eating the lunch that I made for you. I hope that they’re not working you too but I know that you can handle it. Anyways, I hope that you like the lunch and I’ll see you get home tonight. Go ’em, Tiger_ **   
**_~Asami_ **

The note brought a smile to the fighter’s face and neatly putting it in her work-out so it would be safe. The Alaskan turned to her lunch and got started on the sandwich. Wow, this is actually good. I may be a high maintenance chick for a wife but damn can she made a mean sandwich.

“Wow that looks good. You made it?”

Korra looked up to see that it was Opal who was sitting across from her with a salad in front of her.

“No, actually… my wife did” Korra said taking another bite.

“Aren’t you kinda young to be married?” Opal asked surprised.

“Hehe you would think but in the words of my wife ’She can be rather convincing when she wants something’. I was tricked into it and here we are” Korra said laughing a little.

“She sounds like an incredible woman. You’re very lucky to have found someone that cares about you that much” Opal said smiling.

“You could say that but I have to say that I feel like I don’t deserve her. She’s just so perfect and I’m not plus we had a rocky beginning” Korra said sighing.

It’s too that she and Asami has a rocky beginning with everything that had happened with Mako. Korra felt inferior to the older woman because she was good at everything that she did. The raven haired woman was everything that she wasn’t and it pissed the younger woman off. Yet the taller woman wanted to be her friend no matter how bad the shorter woman treated her. They becoming friends was a foreign concept to Korra and it still kinda is. _Why would Asami want to be my friend after everything I did to her? I don’t deserve her though she would probably tell me different. She’s generous, thoughtful and kind and I’m just not. I’ve been a complete ass to her for a year. I definitely deserve to be alone._

“I’m sure that your wife would disagree with you. I may not know you that well Korra but I can tell you care very dearly about her though I get the feeling that you haven’t told her that” Opal said tilting her head to the side.

“Not lately. I’m not good with verbally expressing myself since it’s been just me and my fists for so long” Korra said finishing off her sandwich.

“You can show it some other way that shows that you can care” Opal said grabbing Korra’s hand.

“Maybe but thanks for the advice, Opal” Korra said smiling half-heartedly.

“You’re welcome. Hurry up and eat so we can get back to training” Opal said turning back to her salad.

Korra finished off her lunch before returning to training with Opal. They went in on the training and the fighter was being pushed to her limits. The Alaskan never felt this tired in her life before glad that she was tried because it means that she’s putting the work in. Korra said her goodbyes to Opal and Ming-Hua on her way out the gym. The fighter hopped on the bus and rode back home to find the apartment empty. _Where did Asami go? Must have went to class or something._ The Alaskan jumped into the shower and took a quick shower before changing into a t-shirt and shorts. She flopped on the bed and closed her eyes for a quick second. It wasn’t long before Korra heard the front door open and closed. She heard feet shuffling towards the bedroom and sees a very tired Asami.

“You like you’re ready to drop” Korra said sitting up.

“I had two classes back to back and I’m really tried. How was training?” Asami asked putting her bag in the closet.

“Tiring but good. Hey, come here for a sec” Korra said patting the space in front of her.

“Why?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“Just come here” Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami walked over and sat in front of her wife. Korra rubs her hands together for a second before placing them on her wife’s shoulder and massaging them. The paler woman was surprised by it but welcomed it nonetheless. She never knew that the darker woman was so good with her hands like it. The taller woman was putty in her wife’s hand and didn’t mind it one bit. The shorter woman seen how tense Asami was and wanted to do something nice for her. She’s always doing something for me and I want to return the favor. Looks like it’s working. The raven haired moaned a little.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying this” Korra said smirking a little.

“I d-didn’t know that you’re g-good at massages. Y-You’ve done this b-before?” Asami asked trying to think straight.

“Nope, you would be the first and looks like I’m pretty good at it” Korra said smirking even more.

“Y-You are. This feels amazing” Asami said moaning loudly.

“I aim to please” Korra said continuing to her administrations.

Asami could feel the tension in her shoulder melting away from Korra’s very talented fingers. The fighter stopped and her wife was a little disappointed.

“Better?” 

“Very much. Thank you, Korra” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“Y-You’re welcome” Korra said blushing.

“You’re cute when you blush” Asami said smirking.

“S-Shut up. Go change or something” Korra said blushing even more.

The older woman laugh at how cute her wife was being. She got up and grabbed some clothes to change into. The younger woman shakes her head before climbing under the covers. It wasn’t long before raven haired woman returned and the fighter’s eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. The taller woman was standing in the doorway in nothing but a black tank top and white panties. The shorter woman want to look away but just couldn’t. _OH MY GOD, SHE’S NOT WEARING A BRA! I CAN SEE HER NIPPLES! CODE RED: LOOK AWAY! CODE RED: LOOK AWAY!_ Asami walked climbed over her wife before climbing under the covers. She wraps her arms around Korra’s waist and snuggled up to her, tangling their legs together.

“Seriously remind me to get you a body pillow”

“I don’t see why. I have the perfect body pillow right here” Asami said kissing Korra’s neck.

“Hey! Stop that, woman” Korra said trying to glaring at Asami.

“What? We are married and married couples are affectionate with each other” Asami said giggling.

“You want me to kiss you?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I do” Asami said looking Korra in the eyes.

Korra tried to find any sign that she might be kidding but didn’t. Asami was being very serious about this. The fighter took in a deep breath as her right hand gently grabs the back of the raven haired woman’s head and pulls her down. Their lips met and a spark of electricity flowed through them. The Alaskan pulled back only for the fashion major to smash their lips together. The older woman shifted so that she was on top of her wife, straddling her. She was slightly turned on from the massage that she received and the kiss turned her even more. The younger woman swept her tongue across her wife’s lips and she parted her lips. The room was quickly getting heated when the phone rang breaking up the very ’distracted’ couple. The phone went to the answering service and it was a voice the Korra knew very well.

“Hi Korra, this is your mother and I was hoping that you would’ve answered the phone. Your Farther and I are coming down to California tomorrow to check up on you and see how you’re doing. I’m so excited to see you after so long. We’ll see you soon” Senna said hanging up.

“Shit! This is bad” Korra said groaning.

“Why? I thought you would be excited to see your parents” Asami said confused.

“It’s not that. It’s just that I haven’t told them that I got married and I don’t know how they’re gonna take it” Korra said running her hand through her hair.

“Then we should just tell them the truth. We were drunk at the time and we’re getting it annulled in 6 months” Asami said sadly.

“No, I can’t do that. They would really disappointed in me. Ugh, this is so complicated” Korra said shaking her head.

“I’ll be right there. You were there for me and we call it even” Asami said smiling.

“Thanks Asami, you’re not such a snob as I made you out to be” Korra said smiling back.

“You’re my wife and my family. I would do anything for you” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

* * *

End of ch. 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Korra woke up to Asami glued to her with their legs tangled together and a pair of lips extremely close to her neck. The raven haired woman’s breath was tickling the fighter’s neck causing her to shiver a little. The Alaskan tried to untangle herself from her wife but the fashion major’s ironclad grip on her waist. The younger woman sighed a little before running her fingers up and down the older woman’s sides. The taller woman woke up giggling and snorting at the same time. The paler woman rolled onto her back causing the darker woman to sit up rubbing her sore waist. Asami looked at her wife and pouted a little.

“Why did you wake me up? I was sleeping so well” Asami said pouting.

“Your grip on me was really tight and your lips were practically on my neck. I was really uncomfortable” Korra said. “Sorry about me holding you so tightly but you’re really warm and comfortable. As my lips on your neck, I’m not sorry about that” Asami said kissing Korra on her neck.

Korra jumped a little, falling off of the bed. Asami covered her mouth with her hand from giggling out loud. This is too easy. She’s too easy to tease and really cute when she’s flustered. The raven haired woman looked over at her wife to see that she was glaring at her but it’s hard to take her seriously with the pout on Korra’s face.

“Don’t do that. Warn me when you’re gonna kiss me like that” Korra said glaring at Asami.

“I’m sorry but it was really funny. You make it too easy to tease you” Asami said smiling a little.

“Jerk” Korra said pouting.

“Come here, you big baby” Asami said patting the space next to her.

“I’m not a baby” Korra said sitting down next to Asami.

“You’re right, Babe. You’re not a big baby, you’re my big baby” Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.

 _Yeah, that makes me feel a whole better._ The fighter was still pouting. A idea popped into the heiress’ head and she smirked a little. The paler woman grabbed the darker woman’s ear between her teeth and nibbled on it. The shorter woman stiffens a little as her wife pulled on the earlobe. The Alaskan snapped out of when the taller woman let go. Korra looked at Asami who was laughing at her full force. _Why does she keep doing this to me? I don’t see how this is funny._

“I don’t find this funny” Korra said frowning.

“I’m sorry but I wanted you to stop pouting. You’re cute when you’re pouting but you look better when you’re smiling or when you’re really excited about something” Asami said looking up at Korra.

“T-Thanks” Korra said scratching her cheek sheepishly.

“You’re welcome. We’re better get ready before your parents show up” Asami said climbing over Korra.

Asami was very nervous about meeting Korra’s parents. She really wants them to like her and make a good expression. The raven haired woman looked through her clothes to find something nice to wear. The fighter climbed out of the bed and made it up before sitting back down. She watched as her wife looked through her clothes to impress her parents. The Alaskan is grateful that the fashion major is even willing to lie to her parents about this. The paler woman decided on a nice crimson red blouse and a knee length black skirt before walking into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited for the water to get warm before hopping it in. Asami washed her body clean before hopping out and changing into her clothes. The raven haired woman brushes her teeth and applied her makeup to her face. She wanted to look for Korra and her family. Her Dad always told her that first impression are very important and will stay with you forever. Asami finished applying her makeup and it was satisfied with how it looks before walking it out. She walked into the bedroom to find the fighter already dressed. The darker woman was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and black baggy pants. Korra really needs to update her wardrobe.

“Hungry?” 

“Always”

“I’ll make you something” Asami said smiling.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can always eat cookies or a protein bar” Korra said shrugging.

“I’m not having you eat a bunch of junk. I rather make you something healthy to eat” Asami said folding her arms.

“Okay, okay calm down, Angel” Korra said holding up her hands in defense.

Asami’s cheeks heated up as Korra called her that nickname that night of their wedding night. The fighter raised an eyebrow at her wife’s reaction as she walked out of the room in a hurry. _What was that about? That was weird but my wife is always weird so this isn’t any different._ The Alaskan followed the heiress into the kitchen before hopping on top of the counter. She watches the older woman pulled out some eggs and uncooked bacon from the refrigerator. The younger woman was unpeeling a orange while staring at the back of her wife. Her eyes fell onto the taller woman’s backside and couldn’t stop staring at it. That ass tho! The shorter woman licked her lips as Asami looked over her shoulder. Korra snapped her eyes up the green eyed woman’s face.

“So what are your parents like?” Asami asked curious.

“My Dad is can be pretty intimidating with how tall he is but he’s a really sweet and funny guy. My Mom is a very loving and understanding person and I can talk to her about everything” Korra said smiling.

“So they’re okay with you being into woman?” Asami asked somewhat concerned.

“Yeah, I was a little worried that they wouldn’t be but they were. They were shocked at first but they told me that it wouldn’t change how they feel about me” 

“That’s great. Your parents sound like really incredible people and I hope that they’ll like me” Asami said cooking the eggs.

“You’ll be fine. You’re a pretty amazing person and who wouldn’t like you” Korra said nonchalant.

Korra couldn’t see her wife’s reaction but she was glad for that. Asami was blushing intensely at her wife’s comment. This is the first time that that younger woman said something about her and there not be a mean jab at her. _Is that how she really feel? Korra can be really sweet when she wants to be._ The older woman set the eggs down on the plate next to the cooked bacon. She sets the place down on the table as the younger woman sat down. The darker woman took a bite out of the eggs and it was really amazing. When people say that a way through to someone’s heart is through their stomach wasn’t lying. I think that I’m falling in love with Asami’s cooking.

“This is really good” Korra said stuffing her mouth.

“Wow, two compliments in one day. The sky must be falling” Asami said smirking.

“You’re a really good cook. Just take the compliment and run away with it, woman” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll take it. Thank you, Babe” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

Korra blushes a little as she continued to eat when the door rings. Here goes nothing. I hope that this goes well. The darker woman finished up her breakfast before walking towards the door. The paler woman was standing next to her wife before opening the door and behind the door was a dark skinned couple. Asami looked at the shorter woman’s mother and was amazed at her beauty. Korra’s mother is so beautiful. I see where she gets her good looks from. The woman looked at her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. The man looked at the heiress with a smile on his face as she held out her hand. He grabbed her hand before pulling a surprised fashion major into a hug.

“It’s been so long, Korra” Senna said squeezing her daughter tightly.

“Senna, you’re squeezing the life out of her’ Tonraq said trying to loosen his wife’s grip on their daughter.

Senna let go their daughter and kissed her on the cheek. It’s definitely been a long time since she’s seen her daughter with her being out in California for over 3 years.

“I miss you too, Mom but I think that you’re trying to kill me” Korra said catching her breath.

“Sorry but I missed you. Who is this young lady next to you?” Senna asked looking at Asami.

“Mom, Dad this is Asami… my wife” Korra said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“WHAT?!” Senna and Tonraq yelled shocked.

That was the reaction that Korra was expecting from her parents but she hopes that they’ll be okay with it. She needs them to be okay with this. Asami could see how nervous her wife when breaking the news to her parents. She reaches and grabs the darker woman’s hand to reassure her that she wasn’t in this alone. The paler woman wanted to be there for her wife in any way that she can. Senna and Tonraq sat on the couch slowly as the couple sat down on the opposite couch against from them.

“Wait is this girl that you said that was insanely beautiful but drove you crazy?” Tonraq asked raising an eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah Dad, this is h-her” Korra said blushing.

“Insanely beautiful, huh?” Asami asked smirking.

The fighter blushed even further and looked out the corner of her eye. _Thanks a lot, Dad. She didn’t need to know that I said that._ The heiress giggled a little before kissing the Alaskan on the cheek. The fashion major laced their fingers together and pulled their hands into her lap. The older couple looked at each other and smiled a little. They watched the younger couple interact with each other and banter back and forth.

“Asami, what are your intentions with my daughter? Where do you see the two of you in 5 years from now?” Tonraq asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

“Dad” Korra said face-palm herself.

“Korra, it’s okay. Well Sir, I see the both of us still married in 5 years with Korra being one of the best female MMA fighter and me owning my own fashion line and designing my own clothes. My intentions with your daughter, I want to take care of her and make sure that she’ll be able to reach her dreams if she’ll let me” Asami said smiling a little.

“Wow, for someone who drives you Korra, she’s definitely a keeper” Tonraq said laughing a little.

“My daughter can very stubborn at times, she get that from her father over here. I think that you have great intentions with my daughter and I have to say that you’re good for her. You’ll have to be patient with her since she is kind of a hot-head” Senna said giggling.

“I am not” Korra said pouting.

“You’re kind of are, Babe” Asami said tucking a hair behind Korra’s ear.

“I take offence to that” Korra said frowning. “I bet you do. Asami, did Korra ever tell you about the time she ran around out the housr butt naked after her bath when she was 5?” Tonraq asked smirking.

“No, she didn’t tell me about” Asami said curious.

Korra sat back as her father told her wife embarrassing stories about her childhood. That she could do without but the universe was obviously against her. It was just getting worse and worse by the second. Asami was enjoying hearing stories about her wife’s childhood. Korra was so cute as a child. I can’t believe that she ran around naked. The fighter was dying of embarrassment and wanted her torture to end. It was a couple hours before the Alaskan’s parents decided to return to their hotel but made plans with the younger couple to send tomorrow together. The darker woman was glad that her parents were finally gone. _That was the most embarrassing 4 hours of my life._ The paler woman looked at her wife with an amused look on her face. The shorter woman raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Korra asked suspicious.

“Nothing but your Mother is right. You do have a cute butt” Asami said laughing.

“Never say that ever again and tell no one” Korra said glaring at her.

“Okay but only if you want it worth my while” Asami said seductively.

“W-What do y-you want?” Korra asked nervously.

“Meet me in the bedroom” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

The raven haired woman smirked a little before sashaying towards the bedroom. _Oh God, what did I get myself into._ The fighter hesitantly walked towards the bedroom and stood in front of the door. She raised a shaky hand to the doorknob before turning it and opened the door. The Alaskan walked through the door to seeing the heiress sitting on the bed with a MMA outfit in front of her. The MMA outfit consistent of a black wife beater with the words ’The Avatar’ in red cursive lettering on the back and black shorts with a red line going down the side and red hemming at the bottom. There were matching black/red gloves and a mouth guard.

“W-What’s all this?” Korra asked surprised.

“I designed your gear for when you officially start fighting as a official MMA fighter” Asami said grinning.

“Wow, this is really good. I knew that you’re a natural a designing clothes but to actually see it is amazing” Korra said amazed.

“Thank you, Babe. It was a project for one of my classes and I thought of you when I designed it. I want you to wear it”

“Thank you, Angel. I really appreciate it” Korra said kissing Asami on her lips.

Asami was a little surprised but kiss Korra back. The paler woman placed her hands on her wife’s face and pulled her closer to her. The darker woman pushed the taller woman back further into the bed. The fighter swept her tongue across the heiress’ bottom lip causing her to open her mouth. The Alaskan slipped her tongue into the fashion major’s mouth and explored the inside of it. _Damn, she tastes amazing._ The taller woman moaned a little as she met the shorter woman’s tongue with her own. They battled for dominance as she wraps her arms around Korra’s neck. It was a few minutes before they came up for air and Asami was panting a little. The fighter blushed a little and laughing sheepishly.

“S-Sorry, I k-kinda got caught up in the moment”

“It’s okay but I like it. You should do it more often” Asami said smiling.

“Um okay but thank you for the outfit. It’s really good” Korra said smiling back.

“You’re welcome and thank you” 

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Korra was looking forward to spending some time with her parents after being away from them for so long. Asami on the other hand was nervous about the whole thing. She wasn’t too sure if the fighter’s parents liked her. The fashion major has a feeling that they do but it’s hard to tell. They could just be nice to me just because I’m married to their daughter. Calm down, Asami. You have nothing to worry about… least I hope not. The raven haired woman got dressed in a white/red blouse. black leggings, and red 3 inch heels. She applied light make-up to her face when realizing that the Alaskan was staring at her through the mirror. A small blush crept into the porcelain cheeks of the heiress as she puts down the lipstick tube that she was holding. The darker woman couldn’t understand why the paler woman wear make-up so much. _She’s already naturally beautiful so I see the point of the gunk._

“Yuan for your thought?” Asami asked turning around to face Korra.

“I’m trying to figure out why you wear makeup so much. You’re already naturally gorgeous” Korra said nonchalant.

“T-Thank you. I wear it because I like to seem like I’m put together” Asami said blushing a little.

“You always seem put together so I don’t see how the stuff works” Korra said frowning slightly.

“Some people like me need it. It’s hard to explain” Asami said shrugging.

“I guess that I will never understand” Korra said shaking her head.

“Let me put some on you” Asami said smiling.

“W-What? Sorry but no. You have been vetoed”

“Oh come on, you never wonder what it was like to wear makeup” Asami said raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, never crossed my mind” Korra said folding her arms.

“Really? Never?” Asami asked raising both eyebrows.

“I had mostly guy friends growing up so I wasn’t interested that girly stuff” Korra said shrugging.

“Wow, I really am amazed but I don’t think you really need makeup anyways”

“Why is that?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because you have that natural beauty so makeup wouldn’t really be necessary” Asami said smiling.

“Um t-thanks I guess” Korra said blushing slightly.

She never really had someone that she was beautiful. This is completely new experience for her. The fighter looked for anything deceit in her wife’s word but it seems to be pretty genuine. The door bell rings snapping the couple out of their thoughts. Looks my parents are early. Korra gets up to answer the door with Asami close behind her. The Alaskan looks the door to see her parents’ smiling face before being pulled into a huge bear hug by her Dad. The heiress giggles as Tonraq squeezes the life out of her wife. Senna walked over to the raven haired woman and hugged her. The fashion major hugs her mother-in-law back.

“It’s good to see you again, Asami” Senna said smiling.

“It’s good to see you again too, Senna” Asami said smiling back.

“Tonraq, I would like to have our daughter in piece so let go” Senna said laughing her husband.

“Okay Honey” Tonraq said letting his daughter.

“I am really starting to think that you’re trying to kill me” Korra said between breaths.

“Oh stop being melodramatic, Korra. I wouldn’t kill you… not on purpose anyways” Tonraq said laughing. “

Oh God, you are trying to kill me” Korra said pointing an accusatory finger at her finger. “Don’t worry Babe, I won’t let anything happen to you” Asami said wrapping her hands around Korra’s arm.

“Least someone isn’t out to get me” 

“Why don’t we get going?” Senna said clapping her hands together.

The family walked out of the apartment and Korra locked the door behind her. The younger couple followed the older couple out of the apartment complex. They walked for awhile before reaching a small park nearby. The fighter didn’t know that there was a park by her apartment. I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings. Tonraq pulled out a blanket and spread it out under a tree by a small duck pond. Senna set the picnic basket down before opening it. The older woman pulled some sandwiches out.

“Uh-oh, I forgot to bring some water bottles. Tonraq could go and get some” Senna asked turning to her husband.

“Sure, I’ll be right back” Tonraq said standing up.

“Asami, could you go with him? He has a knack for getting himself lost” Senna said smiling a little.

“Hey! I take offence to that” Tonraq said pouting.

“Of course, we’ll be back soon” Asami said standing up as well.

The two walked towards a guy was selling water bottles as well as other drinks and junk foods. Asami was feeling a little awkward standing next to the darker man with how tall he is. She wasn’t sure on what to talk to her father-in-law about. Tonraq seemed to sense this and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Asami, relax. I don’t bite” Tonraq said smiling.

“S-Sorry, I‘m usually not like this” Asami said sheepishly.

“It’s okay. So Korra tells me that you’re fashion major. How is school?” Tonraq asked curious.

“It’s getting a little stressful with finals coming up soon”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, okay” Tonraq said concerned.

“I won’t but thank you for your concern” Asami said smiling.

“You’re welcome but I hear that you’re pretty good at it” Tonraq said. “I think that I’m okay but I am my own worst critic”

“Your parents must be very proud of you for pursuing your dream” Tonraq said smiling.

“My Mother is but My Father… not so much” Asami said sighing a little.

“How come?” Tonraq asked raising an eyebrow.

“He wants me to take over this company and marry who he wants for me. I told that I didn’t want that… he didn’t take it well and kicked me out of the house” Asami said buying the water bottles.

“That’s outrageous! How are you paying for school?” Tonraq asked frowning.

“It’s coming out of my own pockets but I’m making due” Asami said smiling tightly.

“Does Korra know about this?” 

“No, I haven’t told her because I don’t want her to think that I married her for her money” 

“Korra wouldn’t think that. I know that she would want to help you” Tonraq said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I know but I think that it would be better if I did this on my own.. Please don’t tell her” Asami said pleadingly.

“Okay Asami but I think that you should tell Korra about this. She is your wife” Tonraq said sighing. “I will and thank you, Tonraq” Asami said smiling.

“You’re welcome and you can call me Dad if you want” Tonraq said pulling Asami into a warm hug.

“Thank you… Dad” Asami said hugging him back. The two wanted to their wives who talking animatedly about something. Asami sat down next to Korra and handed her a water bottle.

“What was taking you guys so long?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“We started talking and we lost track of time. You missed me that much?” Asami asked smirking.

“Yeah right” Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami giggles a little before kissing her wife on the cheek causing her cheeks to darken a little. Senna handed the raven haired woman a sandwich that she made. The heiress took a dainty bite out of it and it was very good. She complimented her Mother-in-law on her cooking. The fighter took a less than dainty bite out of her sandwich, getting a little mustard on the corner of her mouth. The fashion shook her head a little before grabbing a napkin and wiping the smudge off of her face. The younger Alaskan muttered her thanks before resuming her eating. Te older couple notice how close the younger couple was and how affectionate the paler woman was with their daughter. The younger darker never had been used to too much affection from others that weren’t from family and wasn’t too sure how to react. It was obvious that the taller woman was okay with the lack affection that the shorter woman was showing to her.

“Asami” Senna said catching her daughter-in-law’s attention.

“Yes Senna”

“Please be patient with Korra. She’s not very good at showing affection sometimes but she is capable of it. She is very choosy of showing it” 

“I’ve noticed but I think that’s cracking down those barriers that she’s managed to put up. I think she’s starting to realize how I care about her” Asami said talking Korra’s hand in her own.

“Why are you guys about me like I’m not here?” Korra asked frowning a little.

“Don’t pay it too much attention, Korra. Your Mom does it to me all the time” Tonraq said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“She can very stubborn and hot-headed but has her own way of showing that she cares. All I ask is that you take care of you” Senna said smiling.

“I will, Senna. I can promise you that” Asami said smiling back. “You’re officially part of the family Korra said smirking a little.

“Thanks Babe” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“Man, you really are an affectionate person aren’t you?”

“Only because I love you” Asami said lovingly.

Korra’s heart skip a beat a little before looking down at her hands. One of them was held by a paler one and their fingers were laced together. Their hands seem to fit together perfectly and the fighter smiled a little. She doesn’t know why this makes her smile but it does. The older couple could tell that their daughter was holding back but know that Asami is breaking her way through to her.

“You two need a new apartment” Tonraq said out of nowhere. “What? What do you mean?” Korra asked confused.

“Korra, your apartment isn’t safe for either of you. I don’t feel comfortable with you two living there” Senna said worried.

“Apartments are extensive here, Mom” Korra said running her hand through her hair.

“Exactly, I look through some apartments the other day and I think that I found something that might be in our price range and it’s in a better neighborhood” Asami said speaking up.

“When was this?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“The day when you had that fight. I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure how you would react” Asami said shyly.

“Angel, you should’ve told me sooner” Korra said sighing a little.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me?” Asami asked pouting adorably.

“Fine, just don’t hide anything else from okay” 

“Okay deal. Thank you Babe” Asami said grinning.

The rest of the picnic went well with more embarrassing stories of Korra’s childhood. The fighter wanted to sink into the ground and never come out ever again. I am gonna strangle my Dad one of these days. The family packed up the basket and blanket when it started to get cold. The heiress shivered a little and it didn’t go unnoticed by the younger Alaskan. She took off of her jacket and placed on her wife’s shoulders. The fashion major was a little surprised by the gesture but touched by it. “I don’t want you to be cold” Korra said shrugging.

“Thank you” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

“You’re welcome” Korra said blushing a little. They walked back their apartment hand-in-hand.

The older couple was happy that their daughter found someone that cares so much about her as Asami does. They were a little sad to be going back to Alaska but glad to know that their child is being taken care of.

* * *

End of ch. 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Asami was going apartment shopping with a very, very stubborn Korra. The fighter was being so picky over changing apartments and no apartments are up to her standards. The heiress had shown her at least 3 different apartments. The Alaskan seen those apartments and didn’t like them because they were pretty expensive. Something just doesn’t feel right about these apartments. I know the right one if I see it. The fashion major decided to show the darker woman the last apartment that she saw. It was the one that she like the most and it has an amazing view. The couple came to an apartment complex on the better side of town. It’s across the street from the beach and an amazing view of the ocean. Hopefully Korra likes this one because I really like it. The paler woman found this apartment online and it was going for a decent price compared to the other apartments that she found. The shorter woman got out of the car and walked into the empty apartment. She looked around the place and it was nice. There was stainless steel appliances in a fairly nice sized kitchen, a porch looking over the ocean and the view is amazing, two bedroom could fit Korra’s room in it at least twice over, and a bathroom in both bedroom. The taller woman smiled a little as her wife looked over the apartment excitedly. _She’s so cute when she’s excited._

“So what do you think?” Asami asked curious.

“I like it but why do we need a two bedroom apartment?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“We don’t necessary need it but it was the cheapest of all the apartments that I found. What do you think?” Asami asked curious.

“I like it. I can see the ocean from here and it’s a lot closer to the gym than our current apartment is” 

“Do you want to get it then?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, let’s do it” Korra said nodding.

“Great, we have an new apartment” Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.

“We might have to change the second bedroom into a sewing room or design room so you can make all your designs” Korra said rubbing her chin.

“Getting ideas for it already and it’s not even ours yet” Asami said giggling a little.

“Don’t start with me, woman” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“Why not? It‘s fun” 

“Come on, let’s go before the landlord decides to rent the place to someone else” Korra said walking towards the door.

The couple walked out of the apartment to find the landlord standing of the place. She was an elderly woman from Alaskan due to her vibe that Korra was picking up. The landlord’s name was Katara and she was waiting for the women to finish checking out the apartment to see if they were interested.

“So how was it?” Katara asked curious.

“It‘s perfect. How much for it?” Korra asked curious.

“It’s $1500 for last month and the first month’s rent along with the security deposit.

The rent is 350 a month and it is due on the 3rd of every month” Katara said calculating the money in her head.

Korra reached into her right sock and pulled her rolled up money out of it. The fighter counted out the necessary money before handing it to the elderly woman. Asami was starting to feel bad about not being able to help her wife pay for the apartment but school was already burning a rather large hole in her pockets as it is. _Wow, that really sounds like an excuse to me. I should be helping Korra pay for the place, not free loading off of her like this. I need to get a job or least a part time job. I refuse to go and beg my Father for money. I am a Sato and Satos don’t beg._

“You can move in today or tomorrow if you like” Katara said smiling.

“Thank you Ma’am” Korra said smiling back.

“You’re more than welcome and welcome to the building” Katara said walking away.

“Ready to start pack, Angel?” Korra asked returning to her wife.

The darker woman noticed the far off look on the paler woman’s face and was getting a little worried. _What the heck is she thinking about?_ The taller woman snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the shorter woman’s gaze on her. Asami smiles a little before grabbing Korra’s hand.

“Did you say something, Babe?” Asami asked curious.

“I asked if you were ready to start packing and you had this far off look on your face. Something on your mind?” Korra asked concerned.

“No, I was just thinking about an upcoming project for one of classes. It’s nothing to worry about” Asami said smiling.

“Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything”

“I’m fine but thank you. I like it when you’re concerned, it’s endearing” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“That’s what we’re calling it” 

“Yes, that’s what we’re calling it”

The couple got inside of their car and drove back to their now previous apartment. They have a lot of packing to do now that they have a new apartment to live in. Korra was feeling a little nostalgic about her old apartment. She’s been living there since she came to California. It was the only home that the fighter had for so long and she was feeling bad for leaving it behind like this. It was the place that Bolin helped her to get and they have had some good times in it. All off the video game tournament, wrestling matches and plainly goofy off in their spare time. The Alaskan was looking out the window with a sad expression on her face and the heiress noticed it. The fashion major was concerned with how quit her wife has been the entire ride back to their apartment. “Korra, are you okay? You seem distracted” Asami said concerned.

“What? No, I’m fine, just thinking about something” Korra said shaking her head.

“Don’t hurt yourself over there” Asami said trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey! What‘s that suppose to mean?” Korra asked frowning.

“Sorry, I was just trying to lighten your mood. You seem sad about something that you‘re not telling me about. Talk to me, Babe” Asami said grabbing Korra’s hand with her free hand.

“I’m feeling a little bad about moving about moving out of my apartment. I mean I had it for so long. Bolin helped me get it when I first moved to California and I feel like I‘m trading it for a better one” Korra said sighing a little.

“I get it, I really do but Korra, you deserve a better than that. That apartment is too small and unsafe for anyone to be living in” Asami said squeezing Korra’s hand.

“I know but I have a lot of good memories in that place…. Well mostly good memories anyways” 

“I understand but you can memories anywhere you go so it doesn’t matter where you make them” Asami said smiling.

“I guess that you‘re right. Thanks Angel” Korra said smiling back.

“You’re welcome” 

A comfortable silence fell between the couple as they pulled up in front of the apartment complex. They walked up to their old apartment and went into the bedroom to pack. The fighter grabbed some boxes from the closet that she used to move into her apartment. She kept forgetting to get rid of them after she moved but it’s a good thing that she didn’t. The Alaskan packed her clothes into one of the boxes as the heiress was going the same. It was soon becoming apparent who had more clothes. The fashion realized that her wife packed up all of her clothes in 1 ½ boxes while she had 3 boxes filled with clothes along with a suitcase. _Damn, I have a lot of clothes. Good thin that I have able to put all of my underwear in my suitcase._ The darker woman was grabbing her gloves and her sneakers, throwing them in the box. The paler woman packed her all of her makeup in her messenger bag but wasn’t sure of where to put all of the fabric, sewing machine and mannequins in her car. The shorter woman suggested that they would put the boxes in the backseat then put the taller woman’s other things in the trunk of the car.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Korra” Asami said smiling.

“And you’re supposed to be the smart one” Korra said smirking.

“Oh shush” Asami said rolling her eyes.

The couple carried the boxes down to the car and put them in the backseat. They went upstairs to get the rest of Asami’s stuff. The raven haired woman grabbed the rolls of fabrics with the fighter carrying both of the mannequins down. The heiress was able to put the fabrics in the backseat with the boxes. The Alaskan put the mannequins in the trunk before going to getting the sewing machine. _Damn, this thing is heavy! It doesn’t help that I’m gonna have to carry this thing into the new apartment._ The darker woman put the heavy machine in the trunk before closing it. The paler woman waited for her wife to get in the car before driving off towards their new apartment. It wasn’t long before they reached the apartment. The couple parked their car out in front before pulling boxes out of the car. They made at least 4 trips to get everything in the apartment. The shorter woman was tired of it all but glad that it was over. Now they just have to unpack everything and put it in its rightful place. The taller woman unpacked her things in the Master bedroom along with the shorter woman’s things. Korra was putting Asami’s fashion stuff in the other room to use as her personal design room. It wasn’t long to put all of the stuff in there. The fighter flopped on the couch and let out a tired sigh.

“Finally. I am done with moving and I never want to do that again” Korra said running her hand through her short brown hair.

“But at least it’s done and we won’t have to do anytime soon” Asami said flopping down on the couch in Korra’s lap.

“W-What are y-you doing?” Korra asked nervously blushing.

“I’m tired and you‘re really comfortable. I just wanna stay like this” Asami said tugging her head under Korra’s chin.

“Ughhh, you’re such a hassle sometimes” Korra said sighing a little. “You knew that when you married me” Asami said giggling.

“I was tricked into it, remember. And I quote ’I can be rather convincing when I want something’” Korra said with an overly exaggerated hair flip.

“I am northing like that” Asami said with a playful pout on her face.

“Yeah, right. Sure you aren’t, Angel” Korra said with a another hair flip.

“Hey if you got, you got it. I managed to get you, didn’t I?” Asami asked seductively.

“Uh-huh, you‘re not seducing me like the last time” Korra said shaking her head.

“If it worked the last time then why wouldn’t it work this time” Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.

“Because I know your MO and it‘s not gonna work this time. I am a brick wall and I will not be crumble”

“HmMmm sure you wont, Babe. Every wall has its weak points and I will find yours” Asami said kissing along Korra’s jaw line.

Korra’s breath hitched when Asami reached her neck. The raven haired woman stopped on a specific spot on the fighter’s neck before sucking and nipping at it. The Alaskan moaned a little as she grabbed her wife’s sides. The fashion major swung her leg over her wife’s lap, straddling the woman under her. The darker woman gave the paler woman more access to her neck which was gratefully appreciated. _F-Fuck, no I-I’m not crumbing into t-temptation! I gotta step up my game and fast!_ The shorter woman removed her hands from the taller woman’s waist and lifted her shirt. Mocha brown hands crept up to milky white breasts and squeezed slightly. Asami moaned a little and let go of the neck that she kissing. Korra used this to her advantage as one of her hands slipped the clasp on the older woman’s bra. The younger woman got rid of the raven haired beauty’s spaghetti strapped shirt as well as her grey bra that she was wearing. The fighter had perky pink nipples staring back at her and they were calling to be sucked on. The Alaskan slipped the right nipple into her mouth and swirled it all around. The fashion major moaned loudly as she pulled her wife’s head closer into her chest. The wetness was growing between the paler woman’s legs. Her head was getting more and more clouded with lust and her wife. The darker woman sucked on the nipple was hardened nub before switching to the left one.

“A-Ah Korra” Asami said gripping Korra’s shoulders.

The shorter woman smirked a little at being able to do this to the older woman. It was a definite boost to her ego and she likes knowing that she’s making her feel this way. The taller woman couldn’t take it anymore and pushed away from the shorter woman. Korra looked at Asami with a confused and slightly hurt look on her face. The heiress didn’t mean to make the fighter feel that way but it was becoming too much.

“Was I that bad?” Korra asked looking away.

The raven beauty was feeling worse about making the Alaskan feel the way. It wasn’t like that at all. The fashion major lifted her wife’s chin so that she was facing her.

“It wasn’t bad. It was really good in fact. Korra, I need you to make love to me” 

“R-Right now?”

“Yes, right now. I need you and I want you. Please Korra, I don’t think I hold myself back anymore” Asami said desperately.

Asami grabs Korra’s hand and puts it down her leggings to her womanhood. The fighter could obviously tell that the heiress was really turned on. Wow, this is definitely unexpected but it’s a good unexpected. I should take responsibility for this. The Alaskan placed the fashion major on the couch before pulling her wife’s leggings as well her soaking wet underwear off and discarding them somewhere on the floor. The darker woman looks down at the paler woman underneath her and smiled a little. She bends over to kiss her on her lips and her wife kisses her back hungrily. The shorter woman pulls back a little before kissing along the taller woman’s jaw line down to her neck. The older woman moaned as the younger woman kissed both of her breasts down along her very tone stomach. For Asami, the room was getting hotter and hotter by the second. She desperately needs release and she needs it soon. Korra finally reached to her destination but that doesn’t mean that she can’t tease her wife a little bit longer. The raven haired woman knows that her wife is teasing her by not giving her what she wants.

“K-Korra p-please. I need you” 

“You need me to do what, Angel? I need you to say it” Korra said smirking.

“I want you to make love to me! Please!” Asami said breathlessly.

“As you command” Korra said chuckling a little.

Korra gave a Asami one good lick before pushing her tongue all the way inside. The raven woman arched her back in ecstasy. The fighter likes how good her wife taste and wants more of her. The heiress’ eyes rolled back into her head as her wife works her magic on her. The fashion major laced her fingers in the Alaskan’s hair as she feels herself reaching her orgasm.

“K-Korra, I’m gonna c-cum”

Korra sucked on Asami’s clit hard causing her to orgasm on the spot and hard. The paler woman felt herself shake as she rode out her orgasm before falling limp on the couch. The darker woman licks her lips after tasting the older woman’s orgasm. The younger woman froze a little as a flashback flashed in front of her eyes. It was a flashback of that drunken night in Vegas. It was coming back now and what they did. _Oh my God, that’s what happen. Why did come back now after I eat Asami out? It was all of her idea. Us having drinking together, us getting married, us sleeping together that night and everything afterwards. Well I could be married to a complete stranger and I could do a lot worse than her. We get along better now and we’re friends… sorta. I’m not sure what we are anymore. That part is still kind of a blur now after everything._ The heiress looked up at her wife with an afterglow what happened and smiled at her wife. She sat up and sit Korra on the lips.

“Asami, I remember what that night” Korra said.

“What night?” Asami asked confused.

“That night we got married. It came back just now” Korra said looking Asami in the eyes.

“Y-You mean e-everything?” Asami asked covering herself up.

“Yeah, I don’t know why it took so long to come back to me but it did” Korra said nodding.

“You must hate me now. It was my fault that all of this happened” Asami said looking down. “It wasn’t complete your fault. I played my part in it too so we‘re both to blame for this and I don’t hate you. Least not anymore” Korra said putting a hand on Asami’s shoulder.

“R-Really?” Asami asked surprised.

“Nah, I told you before that you‘re my family now and I take care of my family. I don’t think I can truly be mad at you for thing anymore” Korra said shrugging.

“Thank you Korra, I‘m glad that you feel that way. I feel that same about you and I think it‘s my turn to pleasure you now” Asami said smirking.

Asami pulled Korra into a heated kiss only to be interrupted by a loud banging on their door. The fighter groaned loudly and gets up to the door. She looks through the peephole to see that it was a pretty pissed off Mako behind it.

“Asami, it’s Mako. Go into the bathroom and hide” Korra whisper-shouting.

Asami’s eyes widen as she jumped off of the couch and grabs her clothes. The raven haired woman ran towards the bathroom and closed the door. The fighter opened the door when she heard the water running in the bathroom. Mako was angry as hell as she pushes past his ex and looked around the place.

“Where is she, Korra?” Mako asked angrily.

“She’s in the shower. What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“I want my girlfriend back and I want her now” Mako said frowning.

“You know that I can’t do that and you know what the judge said. I can‘t see why you‘re so angry for” Korra said frowning.

The water in the bathroom stopped running and the bathroom door opened. Asami walks into the room wearing a towel that was leaving every little to the imagination. Mako and Korra were staring at the heiress as they licked their lips.

“Mako, what are you doing here? How did you know where we were?” Asami asked confused.

“I went by Korra‘s apartment to talk to you and the apartment was completely empty. I asked the landlord what happened, thinking that something happened to the both of you. He told me that you guys moved out these morning and told the address. Why didn’t you tell that you guys moved?” Mako asked frowning.

“Mako, I’m sorry but she doesn’t have to tell you everything that happens every minute in her life” Korra said crossing her arms.

“She‘s my girlfriend and I was worried that something that happened to her” Mako said glaring at Korra.

“And she‘s my wife and I can protect as well as you can if not better. You‘re just a big worrywart” Korra said glaring back at him.

“Guys, calm down. Mako, I‘m sorry but about not telling you but Korra‘s right. You were worried for nothing and she can protect me just fine” Asami said trying to diffuse the situation.

“Why are you defending here?” Mako asked angrily.

“Mako, Korra is my wife and I’m not taking anyone’s side. You need to go and calm down” Asami said sighing.

“Whatever” Mako said marching out the apartment.

 _That was way too close for comfort._ Korra shaking her head at her ex boyfriend as she rubs her eyes.

“Well as fun as that was, I’m going to bed” Korra said walking into her bedroom.

The fighter grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants out of the dresser and slipped them on. She threw herself on the bed when her wife walked into the room still in her towel. The raven haired woman dropped the towel on the floor before climbing under the covers and snuggling under her wife. The Alaskan stiffens a little as she feels the fashion major’s breast against her side. _I’m not getting sleep tonight._

* * *

End of ch. 15 


	16. Chapter 16

It’s been a week and a half since the couple got the new apartment and Korra hasn’t seen Mako since they had that argument. Bolin has come over to the apartment a couple and found TV put in the living room. They hooked up the PS3 that they used to play on and hooked it up to the TV. It was like the old days when they would play nonstop and the fighter even managed to get Asami to play a few rounds with them. The green eyed man made a few comment about always being together and calling them Velcro which the Alaskan denies. Bolin rolls his eyes a little and laughs at the huge blush on his friend’s face. He’s notices how much happier the darker woman has been since she got married to the heiress. The green eyed man likes seeing the smile on Korra’s face whenever the paler woman is around. Bolin might not say it but he considers her like his sister and wanted her to be happy. It is obvious that the raven haired woman is doing just that and more. The two friends were sitting on the floor playing a racing game on the PS3 when the fighter got up to go the bathroom to relieve herself. The green eyed man was playing by himself with Asami sitting on the couch, reading a book. Bolin paused the game and turned to the fashion major. She looks up to see the younger man staring at her with a smile on his face.

“Something on your mind?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“I‘ve noticed how much happier Korra has been since you got married. I just wanted to say thank you” Bolin said smiling.

“Awww, it’s my pleasure. I have to say that she makes me happy too” Asami said smiling back.

“I noticed that too. Can you do me a favor?” Bolin asked curious.

“What is it?”

“I want you to take good care of her. Korra is like a sister to me and she is very important to me” 

“Of course Bolin, I will do my best” Asami said smiling.

“Thank you” Bolin said returning back to the game.

Asami was touched by what Bolin had said. It was obvious that he cares very much about Korra and only wants the best for her. The heiress had already promised herself and Korra’s parents that she would take care of the fighter and plans on keeping that promise. It wasn’t long before the Alaskan walked out of the bathroom and looked between the fashion major and Bolin. She couldn’t explain it but it feels like she just missed out on something just now. The darker woman shook her head before plopping down next to the green eyed man. This is first day that she has had a day off without having to train with Opal. She likes having with the younger woman but the green eyed trainer can be a total slave driver with the training. Korra is gonna have to go back to the gym because Opal wanted to tell her something important. Hopefully it isn’t extra training. I can barely walk straight now.

“Well guys it‘s getting late and I am sure that you‘re sick of me already” Bolin said setting down the game controller.

“We could never get sick of you, Bolin” Asami said putting her book down.

“If you say so but I should get going. I’ll see you guys later” Bolin said getting up.

“Alright, see ya later Bo” Korra said walking him out.

The fighter closed the door behind before walking into the kitchen. She open the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. The Alaskan walks into the living room and flopped down on the couch next to the heiress. There has been something that has been bothering her for awhile and it involves the raven haired woman next to her. The fashion major seemed to noticed that her wife’s inner conflict and set her book down on the coffee table. The paler woman turned to the darker woman.

“Yuan for your thoughts” Asami said playing with Korra.

“Hm? It’s nothing” Korra said shaking her head.

“You‘re not very good at lying. You know that, right?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know how to ask this without you getting upset about it” Korra said looking up at Asami.

“I promise not to get upset so just me” Asami said. “Well I’ve met your Mom and she seems pretty cool. So how come I never met your Dad? I mean you met mine” Korra said waiting for Asami to blow up on.

Asami knew that Korra was gonna to ask her that eventually but was kinda hoping that she wouldn’t. The fighter could see it the heiress was battling with herself whether to answer the question at all. The Alaskan didn’t want make things difficult for the fashion major. She didn’t have to answer the question if it was making her feel this conflicted. The darker woman grabbed the paler woman causing her jump a little.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I get it” Korra said smiling a little.

“No, you don’t get it. Korra, my Father isn’t the most understanding person in the world” Asami said sighing.

“What do you mean?” Korra asked confused.

“My Father found out that I was dating Mako and he didn’t take it well. He was pressuring me to follow in his footstep by forcing me to marry someone that he approved. When I refuse, he got angry with me and disowned me. We haven‘t talked since” Asami said sighing.

“So if he found that you were married to a woman, your Dad would have cow”

“I don’t care about what he thinks about you or our relationship. I know that he would probably say offensive to you and I would prefer to keep you by my side” Asami said snuggling up to Korra.

“He‘s still your Dad, Asami. I could care less what he thinks of me but you should at least talk to me” Korra said wrapping her arm around Asami.

“Korra, he‘s not going to change his mind. He’s incredibly stubborn” Asami said. “Hehe sounds like someone else I know” Korra said laughing a little.

Asami rolled her eyes a little as she wraps her arms around her wife. She knows that her Father isn’t going to change his mind even she does talk to him. If he can‘t accept who is in her life then he doesn’t deserve to be in her life. Korra knows that the heiress misses her Dad even if she won‘t admit to it. The fighter wants to help the fashion major reconnect with her Dad. The Alaskan knows that some hurt feelings and bruised pride are standing in the raven haired woman’s way. If she’s not going to do it then I have to do it myself. The darker woman picked up the paler woman bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. The older woman was more tired than usual because now she’s taken on a part time job. She’s found a opening at a restaurant as a waitress. The job was okay and it pays well including tips but it could be very demanding.

The only reason the taller woman was taking on this job was it was extra money in her pockets and she help the shorter woman paid rent on the apartment. The younger woman was okay with supporting the both of them but her wife can be really stubborn when she wants to be. Korra tucked Asami in bed when she noticed her wife‘s phone on the nightstand. The fighter knew that the raven haired woman was out for the count. _I know that I shouldn’t be doing this but it‘s for her own good._ The Alaskan looks through the fashion major‘s phone and clicked on Mom‘s contact. The darker woman quickly writes down the phone number and quickly hides in one of her sneakers. She climbs into bed next to the paler woman and wraps her arms around her.

* * *

End of ch. 16 


	17. Chapter 17

Korra woke the next morning to an empty bed. She opens her to see that Asami wasn’t there but her messenger bag was. The fighter noticed that the water was running in the bathroom. The Alaskan stretches a little before sitting up. Today was the day she was going to talk to the heiress’ Dad and hoping convince him to talk to his daughter. The fashion major might not say it because miss her Dad. The darker woman always the raven haired woman secretly staring an old picture of her parents and her when she was younger. The paler woman looks at it with a longing stare that makes the younger woman’s heart clench. She wanted nothing more to hold her wife close to her and comfort her. Knowing the older woman, she probably deny what she feels though it is obvious. The water in the bathroom stopped running and taller woman walked into the bedroom in nothing but a towel to find her wife staring at the wall with far-off look on her face. It was like she was thinking real hard about something. The shorter woman didn’t notice her wife walking into the room. Asami walked over towards Korra as she sits down on the bed and kisses her on the lips. The fighter instantly kissed back, snapping out of her thoughts. The heiress pulls back a little as she runs her thumb across her wife’s cheek.

“What were you thinking about, Babe?” Asami asked curious.

“You” Korra said honestly.

The heat crept into Asami’s cheek at Korra’s answer. I wasn’t expecting to say that of all things. The fighter giggles at the heiress’ reaction to her answer before kissing her on the lips again. The fashion major moans into the kiss as the Alaskan’s hands slowly moves up her leg. The paler woman squeezes her legs together in anticipation as a chocolate brown hand removed the towel from her body. The darker woman pushes her wife back onto the bed. She nibbled on the older woman’s bottom lip causing her to part her lips allowing the younger woman’s tongue inside. The taller woman moaned loudly into the heated kiss as the shorter woman’s hand reached a certain body part. Asami pulled away from the kiss as Korra rubbed her clit in a circular motion driving her crazy.

“K-Korra, we c-can’t. I have w-work in a little b-bit” Asami said panting.

“Do you really want me to stop, Angel?” Korra asked kissing Asami’s neck.

“Y-Yes. I mean no. Yes. Oh god” Asami said unable to think straight.

The heiress knows that she has to get to work soon but the fighter was making extremely hard to leave especially when she’s touching her so intimately. The Alaskan chuckles a little bit as she kisses down the fashion major’s neck to her breasts taking a perky pink nipple into her mouth. The darker woman sucks and nibbles on it until it was a hard nub before giving the other one the same treatment. The paler woman was putty in her wife’s skillful hands and there was nothing that she could do about it. The younger woman kiss down the older woman’s tone stomach to just above her dripping wet womanhood. The taller woman wanted her release and the shorter woman was dragging it out teasingly.

“K-Korra, please don’t t-tease me” Asami said squirming under Korra.

“As you wish, love” Korra said smirking.

Korra dive into Asami’s womanhood giving a long sensual lick causing to arch her back. The fighter pushed her tongue into the heiress’ pussy as she laced her fingers in her face. The fashion major’s eyes was rolling into the back of her head as the Alaskan eats her out. _Oh god, this feels good. I want more! F-Fuck her tongue feels so amazing inside of me. My mind is going blank!_ The darker woman rub the paler woman’s clit as she continues to lick. The tension was building up inside of the older woman and before long her whole body tremble as she came hard. The younger woman licks up her wife’s orgasm. The taller woman flopped onto the bed trying to catch her breath. Asami lazily glares at Korra who licks her lips.

“What?” Korra asked innocently.

“As much as I enjoy that. I’m going to be late to work because of you” Asami said glaring at her. “You shouldn’t be walking around in nothing but a towel so all of this is your fault” Korra said shrugging.

“You’re impossible” Asami said sitting up.

“Hey, you knew that when you married me and now you’re stuck with me” Korra said with a goofy grin on her face.

“Don’t think that this is over. You’re gonna get it when I get home” Asami said grabbing some underwear out of the drawer.

“Oooo I’m so scared” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“You should be. After I’m done with you, you’re going to be in love with me” Asami said smirking.

“I don’t see how I can possibly be more in love with you as I am already” Korra muttered.

“W-What? You’re in love with me?” Asami asked with a wide eyed expression on her face.

“Did I just say that out loud? Crap” Korra cursed.

“Korra, we have to talk about this but not now. When I get back, we have to talk” Asami said taking Korra’s hands in her own.

Korra couldn’t look Asami in the eyes and just nodded in response. She doesn’t trust her voice in fear what might slip out next. The raven haired sighed a little, hating that she has to go to work. The heiress lifts the fighter’s chin so she was making eye contact with her. The fashion major leans in and kisses her the Alaskan on the lips before putting her uniform on. The paler woman walked out of the bedroom but not without glancing at the darker woman sitting on the bed. The taller woman walked out of the apartment leaving the shorter woman to her thoughts. Korra flops back onto the bed in frustration. _What the hell is wrong with me? Now I probably scared her off. I don’t think I can actually scare her off when we have to be married fro 6 months. I am such an idiot. Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth and not tell her that I’m in love with her? I mean I do care about her and I want Asami to be happy. She probably doesn’t want anything to do with now. Why is my life so complication?_ Korra, pull yourself together. You have a something to take care of. The fighter sat up and changed into a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans. She quickly made up the bed before pulling a piece of paper out of her sneakers. The Alaskan dialed the phone and it soon started ringing before being answer.

“Hello?” 

“Um Mrs. Sato, it’s K-Korra” Korra said nervously.

“Hello Korra, how are you?” Mrs. Sato asked cheerily.

“I’m fine. I was wondering if I could ask you something. It’s kinda important and you can’t tell Asami any of this” Korra said playing with the hem of her shirt.

“What is it, Sweetie?” Mrs. Sato asked concerned.

“I need to talk to her Dad. I want to get them back on speaking terms” 

“I don’t know, Korra. Asami’s Father is a very stubborn person and he doesn’t know about her being married to you especially since you’re a woman” Mrs. Sato said trying not offend Korra.

“I know. Asami told me everything but I know she misses him. I would like to think that he misses her too” 

“He doesn’t actually say it but he misses spending with her. They were very close when Asami were younger but he wanted to force her into an arrange marriage for some reason. How can I help?” Mrs. Sato asked curious.

“I just need to know where he works at. I can manage from there” Korra said confidently.

Mrs. Sato gave Korra the address to Future Industries HQ before wishing her luck. The fighter slipped her Chucks on and grabbed her keys before leaving. The Alaskan caught the bus to the multi-million yuan company and it was a rather long ride to get there. It was an hour and half ride to get to Future Industries before Korra got off of the bus. She walks up to the security guard at the front guard before asking where Mr. Sato’s office was. He was suspicious of the fighter’s intention so she lied that she was client of the owner and he was waiting for her. The guard let the Alaskan in without hesitation and she almost felt bad for lying. Almost being the keyword. Korra followed the guard’s instructions to Mr. Sato’s office before knocking on the door. I’m doing this for Asami so don’t piss him off, Korra. The fighter heard a muffled ’Come in’ before walking inside the office. The Alaskan came face to face with a man who looked like he was full of life but was missing his only child terribly.

“What can I help you with, young lady?” Mr. Sato asked leaning back into his chair.

“Well Sir, my name is Korra and I am here to talk to you about your daughter” 

“Are you a reporter or a journalist of some sort?” Mr. Sato asked raising an eyebrow.

“No Sir, I’m not a reporter or journalist. Your daughter is a good friend of mine and she told me that you weren’t on speaking for awhile now. I wanted to get your side of the story” Korra said serious.

“Well Korra, please sit. It is true that my daughter and I aren’t are speaking terms because she is dating this lowly detective that she thinks she’s in love with” Mr. Sato said lacing his fingers together.

“You don’t think” Korra said raising an eyebrow.

“No, I don’t. I don’t think he’s good enough for her but what Father thinks any guy is good enough for their daughter. I tried to get her to see that he isn’t right for by showing her other guys but she only wanted to that detective” Mr. Sato said shaking his head a little.

“I understand when you’re coming from but with all due respect I think you went about it the wrong way. Asami needs to make her own mistakes and choices to figuring out what she wants. Disowning her was too harsh in my opinion” Korra said frowning.

“Maybe until you have children of your then you might understand more. Is that all you want to know or to tell me?”

“No, I wanted to tell you that I am not just Asami’s friend. I am her wife and I wanted to see if I could repair your relationship with her but it seems that I can’t” Korra said sighing.

“Say what? Her what?” Mr. Sato asked blinking a few times.

“Her wife. She’s married to woman” Korra said as slowly as she could.

Mr. Sato stood up on his feet and his face was as red as a tomato in anger. He couldn’t believe that his daughter is married to a woman. He would have preferred it if she had eloped with the lowly detective instead of this woman. What could she possibly offer to Asami? Asami who could have anything she wants in the world if she just come home and do what he asked of her.

“Get out of my office!” Mr. Sato shouted.

“Okay but Mr. Sato but I love your daughter very much and she’s my family. If you don’t change soon and talk to her, you might lose her forever” Korra said walking out of Mr. Sato’s office.

Korra walked out of Future Industries disheartened that she couldn’t change Asami’s Dad mind. She was really hoping that she could change his mind but some people can’t and won’t change. The fighter hopped on the bus and went back to her apartment. The Alaskan arrived home to find the heiress’ messenger bag by the couch. Asami’s home. _Oh great, now she’s gonna want to talk my confession. Ugh, I don’t wanna!_ The darker woman walked into her bedroom to the fashion major changing out of her uniform.

“Why is it I’m always finding you half naked or barely with any clothes on?” Korra asked jokingly.

“Because you have horrible timing” Asami said gigging a little.

“Horrible timing by your standards. Perfect timing by mines” Korra said leaning against the doorframe.

Asami changed into a red tank top and blue shorts. The heiress sits on the bed and pats the empty space next to her. Korra groans a little before sitting next to her wife. The fashion major couldn’t get what the fighter has said earlier. They obviously needed to talk about it. The darker woman was taking a sudden interest in her hands and the paler woman sighs a little. The older woman grabs one side of the younger woman’s face and forces her to look at her. The shorter woman stared into the taller woman’s eyes and saw nothing but compassion and understanding. There was something else but she couldn’t place it.

“Korra, talk to me please” Asami said pleadingly.

“What’s there to talk about?” Korra said looking away.

“I know that you said that you’re in love with me and I was a little surprised when you said it. I didn’t know what to say” Asami said. “You don’t have to say anything. Lets not make a big deal out of this”

“But it is a big deal, Korra. I kind of that the notion that I would be the first out of the both of us to say ’I’m love in with you’ but you said it first. I didn’t think you would say it all” Asami said giggling a little.

“Wait what? You’re in love with me?” Korra asked surprised.

“Why surprised, love? I knew how I felt about you for awhile now but I couldn’t get the courage to tell you but I do” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“I kinda doubt that I might have scared you off when I said but looks like I was wrong” Korra said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“No, you didn’t scare me off. I promise that I wouldn’t hurt you and you’re my family so you’re stuck with me” Asami said smiling.

“G-Good” Korra said blushing a little.

“It’s time for your punishment for making me late for work this morning” Asami said straddling Korra.

“I told you that I’m not into the kinky shit” Korra said playfully rolling her eyes.

“And I told that after I’m done with you that you would be and you would be in love with me” Asami said smirking seductively.

Asami was about to get started when her phone started vibrating. The raven haired woman groaned a little before looking at the caller ID. The number that showed up was very familiar to her. It was her Father that was calling her. She quickly picked it up.

“D-Dad?” 

* * *

End of ch. 17


	18. Chapter 18

Asami was about to get started when her phone started vibrating. The raven haired woman groaned a little before looking at the caller ID. The number that showed up was very familiar to her. It was her Father that was calling her. She quickly picked it up.

“D-Dad?”

“Hello Asami, it’s been a long time”

“Y-Yeah, it has. Why are you calling me?” Asami asked confused.

“Well I’ve had a conversation with your… wife Korra and she made me realize what a horrible mistake that I have made. It wasn’t right of me for trying to force you marry someone that you didn’t love. I pushed you away from me and I have regret everyday since then. Please Asami, I beg for your forgiveness”

Hiroshi hated what he’s done to his daughter and it was his own fault. He pushed her into cutting all contacts with him and pushed her further into Mako’s arms. The Future Industries owners wants his daughter back and he wants to be a part of Asami’s life again. He wants her forgiveness knowing full well that he doesn’t deserve. I would understand if she wants nothing to do with me anymore. I don’t deserve it and I don’t deserve a wonderful daughter like Asami. Asami was surprised that her Father was calling her at all let alone wanting to reconcile. She wanted to be mad Korra for going behind her back after telling her to drop it. The heiress couldn’t truly stay mad at the fighter because she had good intentions for doing this. _She just wanted to help but I wished that she didn’t go behind my back to do it. Who knows what my Father might have said to her?_ The fashion wants to reconnect with her Father but after so long. There was a lot of hurt feelings and his pride was definitely bruised after her leaving. How are we going to get through this? The Alaskan could see that her wife was fighting with herself over this. She was only helping to help, not make things worse with her big mouth.

“Dad, I’m sure if I forgive you just yet but I do want to repair our relationship. I miss you too” Asami said talking past the lump that was growing in her throat.

“That is all that I can ask of you. Asami… I love you” Hiroshi said smiling a little.

“I… love you too” Asami said hanging up.

She set her phone down on the nightstand and sighed a little. That was the most difficult phone conversation that I have ever had. Korra could see the tear building up in her wife’s eyes and pulled her in close. Asami buried her head into the fighter’s shoulder and cried. It hurt the Alaskan to see the heiress like this and held her tightly. _What the hell is wrong with me? I should have left it alone when Asami told me to but no, I didn’t listen. Now she’s crying because of my stubbornness. Nice going Korra, ya idiot._ The fashion major stopped crying after a few minutes before pulling away. She wiped the tears away from her face and looked at her wife.

“Asami, I’m sorry. I should’ve listen to you and left- mmph” Korra was cut by Asami’s lip.

“Don’t be sorry. My Dad, he wants to reconcile with me” Asami said smiling a little.

“O-Okay then why was you crying then?” Korra asked confused.

“I guess that I had a lot of repressed pain inside of me that just came out. It got that phone conversation with my Dad for all of it to come out all at once” Asami said sighing.

“So you’re not angry with me?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I’m not angry with you but you’re still getting punished though” Asami said smirking.

“W-What? Why?” Korra asked shocked.

“Because you went behind my back and talked to my Dad after I told you to drop it”

“Oh come on, can’t you let this one slide? I had good intentions” Korra said nervously.

“I know you did but I can’t let one slide. If I let you get away with this then you’ll think can get away with it again and that’s not good” Asami said shaking her head.

“W-What are y-you going to d-do to m-m-me?” Korra asked crawling back into the bed.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be too bad but I need you to strip” Asami said smirking smugly.

“Don’t I have a choice in this?” Korra asked blushing.

“Nope” Asami said popping the ’p’.

Korra sighed before stripping down to her bra and boxers. Asami told her to get rid of the underwear as well causing the fighter to blush even further. The heiress was watching the Alaskan intently as she strip in front of her. Her eyes roamed over her wife’s body and licks her lips. Focus Asami, you have a job to do. The raven haired woman opened the drawer of the nightstand and fished for something. The naked darker woman raised an eyebrow at her wife when she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. The paler woman at the surprised look on her wife’s face as she pushed her further into the bed. The shorter woman watched as the taller woman hooked the handcuffs to one of the bed posts before cuffing her to it. The younger woman was stuck and couldn’t use her hands at all and stared up at the older woman slightly afraid of what she might do.

“W-What are you going to me?” Korra asked struggling against the handcuffs.

“I’m not into the BSDM if that what you’re thinking” Asami said giggling a little.

“You sure? The handcuffs say otherwise” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“Well I’m not. I handcuffed you because I don’t want to you try and pleasure me. You’re going to be a good girl and relax” Asami said seductively.

Korra shivered a little. She wasn’t sure of what Asami was going to do to her. The raven haired girl leaned forward and captured the fighter’s lips. The Alaskan moaned a little and kissed back. The heiress swept her tongue across her wife’s bottom lip, asking for permission. The darker woman parted her lips as the paler woman slipped her tongue in. The older woman explored the younger woman’s mouth hungrily. The taller woman placed her hands on the shorter woman’s breasts and squeezed them causing her to moan. Korra moaned loudly as Asami continued to play with her breasts. She wants to touch her wife but the handcuffs were stopping her.

_Stupid handcuffs! Once I get out of these things, she’s gonna get it._

The heiress kiss along the fighter’s neck down to her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled on the nub causing the Alaskan to gasp a little. The raven haired woman smirked at the noises that her wife was making. It was urging her to continue what she was doing. The fashion major sucked on the nipple until it was hard before switching to the other one giving it the same treatment. The darker woman was getting really turned on and wanted more pleasure. The paler woman kissed down her wife’s rock hard abs to her soaking wet woman. Someone’s really turned on. The older woman never pleasured a woman before and wasn’t sure of what to do but she wants to please her wife. She spread the younger woman’s legs and gave her a sensual lick. The shorter woman arched her back a little and moaned loudly. This gave the taller woman a confidence boost in what she was doing. Asami licked Korra’s clit in a circular motion as she pushed two fingers inside of her.

“Asami f-fuck” Korra moaned.

Asami pushed her fingers in and out of Korra’s fingers. The room was getting hotter and hotter for the fighter as the pleasure was building up inside of her. The heiress was loving how the Alaskan was moaning her name over and over again. It was turning her on but the fashion major focused on pleasuring her wife. The darker woman couldn’t take it anymore and orgasm into the paler woman’s mouth. The younger woman flopped on the bed as she came down from her orgasm. The older woman licked her lips as the shorter woman’s orgasm was still on her lips. Wow, Korra tastes really good. I could get used to eating her out. Asami unhand-cuffed Korra from the bed post before leaning to kiss her. The fighter lazily kissed her back and flipped them over so that she was top. The heiress giggled a little but not for only when her wife roughly squeezed her breasts. The fashion major moaned a little into the kiss as the Alaskan plays with them through her shirt. The darker woman latched onto the paler woman’s neck and nibbled on it.

“A-Ah K-Korra, what are y-you doing?” Asami asked breathlessly.

“Payback for handcuffing me” Korra said as her hands slipped under Asami’s shirt.

The fighter lifted the raven haired woman’s shirt over her shirt and discarded it on the floor. She reached behind the heiress back and unclasps her bra. The fashion major was in a daze when the Alaskan takes her left nipple in her mouth and bites down on it. The paler woman arched her back off of the bed as the darker woman pulls her skirt and underwear off of her. The younger woman bit and pulled on the nipple until it was nice and hard before switching to the other one. The older woman moaned loudly in pleasure and breathing heavily. It was hard for her to think straight with her wife touching her like this. The shorter woman pulled back to take in her handiwork. The taller woman’s nipples were hard and erect from her sucking. Korra kissed down Asami’s stomach to just above her womanhood. The fighter blow on it causing the heiress to shiver.

“K-Korra please” Asami said desperately.

“Please what, Asami? What do you want me to do? I need to hear you say it” Korra said smirking smugly.

“I need you inside of me now!” Asami said pleadingly.

“Your wish is my command” Korra said smiling.

Korra drives into Asami’s pussy and push her tongue of her. The raven haired woman threw her back into the pillow as she laced her fingers into her wife’s hair. The fighter licks the heiress feverishly. _Damn she tastes so good! I can’t get enough of her._ The Alaskan pushed her fingers inside of the fashion major causing her to moan her name. The darker woman curled her fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion hitting the paler woman’s G-spot.

“Fuck K-Korra. More” Asami moaned.

The younger woman obligated the older woman. The shorter woman pushed her fingers faster in and out of the taller woman’s pussy. Asami gripped Korra’s hair a little tighter as the pleasure was building inside of her. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her eyes as her orgasm was drawing closer and closer. It wasn’t long before she was seeing stars in the back of her eyes as her orgasm hit like a huge wave washing over her. The fighter licked up her wife’s orgasm as she licks her lips. She looks to see the goofy smile on the raven haired woman’s face and leans in to kiss her on the lisp. The heiress lazily kiss back as wraps her arms around the Alaskan’s neck.

“You were amazing” Asami said breathlessly.

“You were too” Korra said kissing her on the neck.

“Good sex gets you all affectionate” Asami said giggling.

“No, I’m just affectionate with people that I care about but it does put me in a good mood” Korra said smiling.

“I’ve noticed” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

* * *

End of ch. 18 


	19. Chapter 19

Korra walked into the gym to meet up with Opal because she had something to tell her. The fighter was wondering what it was since the green eyed trainer was pretty vague about what she needed to tell her. The Alaskan has been training with Opal for about 2 weeks now and her skills have improve a lot since she started. Korra was enjoying the work out even they are more intense than the one that Tarrlok put her through. The fighter waved at Ming-Hua on her way inside the gym and quickly found Opal.

“Hey Opal, what up?” Korra asked smiling.

“Hey Korra, I have good news for you” Opal said grinning brightly. “What is it?” Korra asked curious.

“I talked to my Aunt and she set up your first fight the day after tomorrow” Opal said squealing.

“What? No way! For real?” Korra asked unable to contain her excitement.

“Yeah, for real. Your first official MMA fight in two days” 

“Oh my God Opal, you are the best trainer ever. I could kiss you right now if I didn’t have a wife and if she wasn’t gonna kill me if she found out” Korra said hugging Opal.

“That won’t be necessary and I am interest in women anyways. No offence” Opal said hugging Korra back.

“No offence. SO what’s the game plan?” Korra asked curious.

“We are to train for the rest of the day then tomorrow, I want you to get plenty rest because after today you won’t be able to move” Opal said determined.

“Let’s do it” Korra said excitedly.

“Okay, I want 30 push ups without stopping follow up with 40 pull ups” 

Korra got down on her hands and knees before pushing herself down to the ground. The fighter finished her push ups and sit ups like it was nothing. The green eyed trainer had her to laps around the gym until her trainee couldn’t feel her legs anymore. The Alaskan practiced her combinations on one of the practice dummies. Opal kept the training with different exercises for the older woman to do. The younger woman wanted to the darker woman to well in her upcoming fight. This is why the lighter woman was pushing her so hard. She believes that Korra can go far in the MMA world because she has the skills and the passion to go far like her Aunt did. Opal decided that it was time for a quick and the fighter was thankful any kind of break after the hell that she just went through. The Alaskan collapsed on one of the benches with the green eyed trainer handing her a water bottle. The darker woman takes the water bottle and it opens before hastily downing the contents of it.

“Slow down Korra, I’m sure it’s going anywhere soon” Opal said giggling.

“I’m thirsty, woman. I’ve never been worked this hard” Korra said setting the bottle down.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m pushing you so hard is because I want you to do well in fight” Opal said sheepishly.

“I get it and I appreciate it. I don’t think you would be pushing me this hard if you didn’t believe in me” Korra said smiling a little.

“Yeah so break is over. Lets get back to training” Opal said cheerily.

“You are a evil taskmaster with a cute face” Korra deadpanned. “Yeah so I’ve heard you. Come on” Opal said folding her arms.

Korra pushed herself off the bench and follows her trainer to finish the rest of her training. It was grueling 3 hours before Opal let the fighter go home and she thankful to get out of there. The Alaskan was unbelievably sore and is ready to collapse in her bed. She walks to home since it was only a 15 minute walk away from the gym. It wasn’t long before Korra reached her apartment complex and to the door of her apartment. The fighter pulls her keys out of her back pocket an unlocks the door. The Alaskan walks into the apartment to hear the sewing machine running in the other room. Asami must be working on one of her assignments. Korra walks into the other room and finds her wife sitting in front of the sewing machine. The fighter walks over towards Asami and kisses her on the cheek surprising her a little.

“Hey Babe, how was training?” Asami asked turning around to face her wife.

“Grueling as usual. I have good news” Korra said sitting on the bed.

“What good news?” Asami asked curious.

“I have my first fight the day after tomorrow” Korra said grinning.

“Korra, that’s amazing. Congrats, I’m so proud of you” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

“Thanks Angel” Korra said kissing Asami back.

“This means that you’re going to finally reach my dream of becoming a real MMA fighter” Korra said wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist.

“I know and you deserve it” 

“So what are you making?”

“It’s a dress for one of my classes but it’s not coming out the way that I want it to” Asami said sighing.

“You seem stressed out. Why don’t you take a break?”

“I can’t. It’s due in three days so I can’t afford to take a break” Asami said getting off of Korra’s lap.

“Okay why don’t I help you?” Korra asked smiling.

“Do you know anything about fashion or making clothes?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well no but there has to be something that I could do. Why are you stressing about something that’s not due for another three days?” Korra asked confused.

“If I mess up on something then I have to start all over again and I might not finish in time if I do” Asami said running a hand through her hair.

“Wow, that’s rough” Korra said amazed.

Korra is surprised that Asami is handling her stress over this assignment as she is. The raven haired woman is very stressed out and it’s showing on her face. The fighter wants to help her relieve some of that stress but isn’t sure how to go about it. The Alaskan stands up and walks over towards the heiress. She was standing behind the fashion major places her hands on her shoulders. The darker woman starts massaging the paler woman’s shoulder causing her to relax considerably. The older woman relaxes into the younger woman’s touch as the tension melts away from her shoulders. The taller woman was grateful to the shorter woman for doing this for. Asami has been hunched over the sewing machine since she came home from class working on this dress. It was annoying her to no end with how difficult it was to get a certain of it the way that she wanted it to be. Korra could tell that the heiress was relaxing somewhat with her leaning into her touch.

“Better?” 

“Much better. Thank you Korra” Asami said smiling at her.

“I aim to please” Korra said with a mock bow.

“You’re such a dork” Asami said rolling her eyes.

“But I’m your dork” Korra said laughing.

“True but I wouldn’t want you any other way” Asami said.

“Thanks”

There was a knock on the door and Korra stopped messaging Asami’s shoulder much to her dismay. The fighter goes to open the door to see that it was a very pissed off Mako behind it. _Oh brother, where we go again? What does he want? Why is he always so angry every time he comes over here?_ The Alaskan was prepared to slam the door in the detective’s face but he already pushed his way inside of the apartment. The darker woman followed her ex into the heiress’s design room. Mako looked around the room then his eyes fell upon the fashion major. The paler woman was surprised to see her boyfriend standing her room with her wife right behind him.

“Mako. What are you doing here?” Asami asked confused.

“I’m here to take you home. I don’t care what that judge says. I want you to back with me” Mako said frowning.

“Mako you know that there’s nothing you can do about that. It’s legal” Asami said shaking her head.

“I don’t care, Asami. I love you and I’m taking you home” Mako said walking towards her.

“You’re not taking her anywhere” Korra said stepping in-between them.

“This has nothing to do with you, Korra” Mako said staring at Korra.

“This has everything to do with me and I won’t let you take my wife away from me” Korra said glaring at Mako.

“It’s not like you love her. 4 ½ months ago, you couldn’t stand to be around her fro more than a few minutes” Mako said glaring at her.

“That was then but now is different” 

“How is now any different?” Mako asked crossing his arms.

“I got to know her and I’m in love with her. I won’t let you take her from me” 

“You’re in love? With Asami? Yeah right even if that was true, it’s not like she feels that same about you” 

“Shut up, Mako. I do love Korra and I am in love with you. I’m sorry Mako but I can’t see you anymore since I don’t feel the same way about you. Not any more” Asami said standing next to Korra.

“W-What? What d-do you m-mean?” Mako asked shocked.

“Exactly what I said. I am not in love with anymore. I’m in love with Korra and I am staying with her” Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra‘s arm.

“So… you’re leaving me for Korra” Mako said shocked.

“Yes, I’m sorry that it had to end this way but it’s the truth” Asami said nodding.

Mako took in a deep breath and let it go. He knew that there was nothing that he could say to change Asami’s mind. The detective walked away from both woman and left out of the apartment leaving the fighter rather shocked that he didn’t put up more of a fight.

“That… went better than expected” Korra said scratching her head.

“What were you expecting?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“Punches to be thrown and words being exchanged. More along those lines” Korra said shrugging.

“I’m glad that it didn’t come to that. I don’t know what I would have done if you gotten hurt because of me” Asami said shaking her head.

“I think that you’re worth a couple bruises and a busted lip” Korra said grinning like a fool.

“You’re such a dork” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“But I’m your dork” Korra said snickering.

* * *

End of ch. 19 


	20. Chapter 20

Korra was sitting in front of the TV, playing Call of Duty with Bolin while Asami was still working on her dress for one of her classes. The fighter was worried that the raven haired woman might be pushing herself too hard. The heiress locked herself in her design room and hasn’t come out of it except to go to the bathroom. Bolin could tell that his friend is worried about her wife because she’s not playing as well as she normally does. She’s gotten killed 5 times in the last 10 minutes and hasn’t noticed. The green eyed man sets his controller down and turns to the Alaskan.

“Yo Korra, go talk to her” 

“W-Wha? Talk to who?” Korra asked looking at Bolin.

“To Asami. You’re obliviously concerned about her. I mean you got killed in the game at least 5 times while you were staring at the door” Bolin said putting a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, Bo. I don’t think she’s gonna listen to me. She can be pretty stubborn about stuff” Korra said running her hand through her hair.

“So are you. I know from first hand experience but I’ll think she’ll listen to you if you talk to her honestly” Bolin said smiling.

“Thanks Bo. I’ll talk to her” Korra said smiling. As soon as Korra was about to get up, the door to Asami’s design room.

The raven haired woman walks out with a tired expression on her face but there was also a smile on her face. The fighter knows that the heiress was probably extremely tired.

“Well I have finished my dress for my class” Asami said stretching her sore arms.

“That’s great, Babe. I know that you’re gonna get an A on it” Korra said smiling.

“I think so too but I have to get a model to model it in class. Korra, could you do me a favor?” Asami asked hesitantly.

“Sure what is it?” Korra asked curious.

“I was wondering if you would model my dress for me” Asami said shyly.

Korra blinks a few times before looking at Bolin. He has a blank on his face too. The two friends looks at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. Asami wasn’t sure what was going on. _Why are they laughing? I don’t see what’s so funny? Should I be offended?_ The fighter was holding her stomach as she continued to laugh. She couldn’t believe that the heiress had asked her to wear a dress. The Alaskan hasn’t wore a dress since she was 5 and her Mom had forced her to wear one. Senna wanted her daughter to be girly but it wasn’t meant to be with how tomboyish she was. The darker woman looked up at the paler woman to see that she wasn’t kidding or laughing. The shorter woman hit the green eyed man so he would stop laughing too.

“You wasn’t kidding, was you?” Korra asked catching her breath. “No, I wasn’t. I don’t see how me asking you to model something I made was funny” Asami said frowning.

“I’m sorry Asami, I didn’t mean to offend you but I haven’t wore a dress since I was 5. I don’t think that I would be the right person to model your dress. I mean I can barely walk in a dress and it’s just weird” Korra said explaining herself.

“Please Korra, I had you in mind when I was designing this dress and I can’t imagine anyone in it” Asami said pouting.

“Don’t give that look! Bo, help me out here” Korra said turning to Bo.

“This is between the two of you. I know enough to know never get between two married people so I am outta here” Bolin said making his way out of the apartment.

I am going to beat the crap out of him one of these days. I regret teaching him that. If I knew that he was going to use on me, I wouldn’t have taught it to him. Korra shakes her head at her friend’s flightiness and was unaware of Asami sitting down next to her. The fighter became aware of the fashion major’s presence when she started nibbling on her ear. The Alaskan jumps a little and was unable to move away with the heiress holding onto her left hip. The darker woman was surprised when the paler woman slips her hand into her sweatpants. A pale hand was ghosting over her womanhood and she shivered in anticipation.

“A-Asami, what are y-you doing?” Korra asked trying to keep her voice even.

“What do you think that I’m doing, love?” Asami asked kissing Korra’s neck.

“T-This isn’t f-fair” Korra said moaning.

“All is fair in love and war. I am rather persuasive when I want something” Asami said making slow circular motions with Korra’s clit.

Korra let out a strangled moan as she buckles into Asami’s hand. The raven haired woman was pushing her buttons and there was nothing that she could do about it. Everything was becoming cloudy inside of the fighter’s mind and it was hard to think straight. The heiress giggles a little as she leaves a nice sized hickey on the Alaskan’s neck.

“How about this, Babe? You’ll model the dress for me and I’ll get you off. Deal?” Asami asked smirking.

“F-Fine” Korra said pulling Asami into a heated kiss.

Asami smirks into the kiss and she pushes her fingers inside of Korra’s soaking wet womanhood. The raven haired woman pushes her fingers in and out in a ‘Come hither’ motion. The fighter bucks her hips as the pleasure builds up inside of her and it wasn’t long before she came. The heiress pulled her finger out of the Alaskan’s pants to find gleaming with her wife’s juices. The fashion major sucks on her finger and moans at the taste.

“Thanks Babe” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“You’re evil” Korra said frowning.

“Yeah but you love me anyway” Asami said grinning.

“You’re lucky that I do or else this would have turned out differently” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“You’re just upset that I managed to ’convince’ you to wear a dress” Asami said smirking a little.

“More like you fingered me into submission” Korra said glaring at her wife.

“True, it worked and you can’t back out”

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation and the fighter gets up to answer it. Asami giggles at how funny her wife was walking to get to the door. The Alaskan opens the door to come face-to-face with the one person that she wasn’t expecting to see again. It was Kuvira and she leaning up against the doorframe. Korra was hit by the overwhelming smell of alcohol on the older fighter’s breath.

“What’s up, Tiger?” Kuvira asked smirking.

* * *

End of ch. 20


	21. Chapter 21

It was Kuvira and she leaning up against the doorframe. Korra was hit by the overwhelming smell of alcohol on the older fighter’s breath.

“What’s up, Tiger?” Kuvira asked smirking.

_Awww hell, this is not going to end well._

“K-Kuvira, what are you doing here?” Korra asked lowering her voice.

“What do you think that I’m doing here? I want us to go back to how they used to be. You know you, me and the bedroom” Kuvira said wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.

“Kuvira, get off of me. I’m not interested in anything with you and you know full well that I’m married” Korra said trying to get Kuvira off of her.

“Don’t worry, I wont tell your wife. You know that you still want me, Korra” Kuvira said kissing Korra’s neck.

“I’m not going to cheat on my wife with you. I love her too much to do that to her” Korra said freeing herself from the older fighter.

“And with that, you better take your trifling ass out of my house and you better stay away from my wife, skank” Asami said appearing by Korra’s side.

“Who are you calling a skank?! Bitch, I had Korra first. I was her first lover and she’ll always compare to you to me” Kuvira said smirking smugly.

“There’s nothing to compare. I satisfy Korra like no other and you better leave now before you get carried out” Asami said glaring the green eyed woman.

“Yeah right, Princess. You don’t want to fight me, you might break a finger or something” Kuvira said flipping Asami the finger.

Asami couldn’t take it anymore as she punched Kuvira hard in the face. The older fighter didn’t see it but she sure did feel it. The punch was hard enough to knock Kuvira flat on her back. It was hard to tell if she passed from the alcohol that the fighter or from the fist to the face. The raven haired woman was happy either option. This bitch better stay the hell away from my wife or else. I don’t take shit from no one especially a whore of a fighter. The younger fighter poked the unconscious older fighter with her foot to see if she was still breathing. Kuvira twitched a little and the Alaskan sighed in a relief. _I gotta remember to never piss Asami off but it was kinda hot though._

“Damn Asami, you knocked her the hell out” Korra said chuckling a little.

“Sorry Korra but she pissed me the hell off. I didn’t like the way that she was touching you” Asami said shaking her head.

“I didn’t either. She didn’t take me breaking things off well obviously” Korra said sighing a little.

“Korra… can I ask you something?” Asami asked nervously.

“What’s wrong, Angel?” Korra asked concerned.

“Am I… am I a good lover to you? I mean am I satisfying you at all” Asami said apprehensively.

“What? Where is all this coming from?” Korra asked confused.

“Kuvira was your first lover and I don’t have much experience in pleasuring a woman in the bedroom. You’re always putting my needs ahead of your own. I don’t know, I ju-” Asami was cut off.

Korra had grabbed her by both sides of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss. Asami moans loudly as she melts into the kiss. The fighter doesn’t want the heiress to be affected by what the older fighter had said. It is true that Kuvira is her first lover but that doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change how the Alaskan feels about the raven haired woman.

“Asami, listen to me and listen good. I do not want Kuvira, I want you and no compares to you. I don’t care if you don’t have much experience in pleasuring a woman. I put your needs ahead of my own because I love you very much” Korra said smiling.

“R-Really, Korra?”

“Yes, please don’t doubt yourself. I’m married to you because of our sex life but it is definitely a bonus though” Korra said smirking.

“Korra!” Asami said smacking her wife on her arm.

“I love it when you call my name. it’s hot” Korra said laughing.

“What am I going to do with you?” Asami asked shaking her head.

“Love me for one thing. It’s nice knowing that you were jealous over me. It’s first for me” Korra said smiling widely.

“What do you mean it’s a first for you? Haven’t Kuvira or Mako gotten jealous when someone was hitting on you?” Asami asked frowning.

“My relationship with Kuvira was purely physical so no and with Mako, it never came up. He’s not the most open person with his feelings so I don’t know” Korra said grabbing Kuvira by her ankle.

“That‘s just absurd” Asami said frowning.

“Why you say that?” Korra asked dragging Kuvira into the living room.

“Because I wouldn’t someone hitting on my woman especially in my presence like how skank tried to” Asami said crossing her arms.

“I never pegged you for the jealous type” Korra said giggling a little.

“I’m not but it seems like that’s changed since I’ve been married with you and we’ve run into her”

“Like I’ve told you before, I wouldn’t cheat on you”

“I know but at the time you didn’t like me all that much when you said it” Asami said smiling slightly.

“True but I’m not the same person that I was back then” Korra said throwing a cover over the unconscious fighter.

“Why is she still here?” Asami asked glaring at Kuvira.

“It’s like we can leave her outside. It wouldn’t sit right with either of us if something happens while she’s out here and that we could’ve stop it” Korra said folding her arms.

“You’re right but I don’t like” Asami said pouting slightly.

“I don’t either but we’ll sleep better knowing that we did the right thing even if she doesn’t deserve it” Korra said wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist.

“Okay” Asami said sighing.

“Come on Angel, let’s go to bed” Korra said nibbling on Asami’s ear and copping a feel in the process.

Asami smirks a little as Korra leads her to the bedroom.

* * *

End of ch. 21 


	22. Chapter 22

Korra was annoyed the next day because today is the day that she promised Asami to wear her dress. She didn’t want to wear dress because… well there was no legit for not wearing it other than the fact that the fighter didn’t want to wear the damn thing. Angel is gonna owe me big time for this. This is gonna be the last time that I am ever wearing a dress for again. Least no one is gonna see me in it. The Alaskan walks out of the bathroom and into the living room to see that Kuvira was gone. The blanket that was covering the older fighter was folded neatly on the couch with a piece of paper on it. Korra picks it up and reads it.

**_Korra,_ **

**_I want to apologize for behavior yesterday. It was uncalled, rude and inexcusable among other things. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. I will never call, bother or try to contact you ever again. Please tell Asami that I am sorry too for the things that I said to the both of you. She has a mean right hook and my jaw is still throbbing from her punch. This one is definitely a keeper and you should hold on to this one, Korra. I have a good feeling that she’s prefect for you and I guess that I was jealous of her because she truly loves you. I know that you feel that same about her and I wanted you to feel that way about me. It has become obvious to me that we were never meant to be and I just have to deal with that. I just hope that you will one day be able to forgive me for everything. This will the last time that you will hear from me. Goodbye._ **

**_Sincerely Kuvira_ **

Korra was surprised that Kuvira was apologizing to her. This was something that she wasn’t expecting at all. I was half expecting her to pick another fight with us and stake her claim one soberly. I guess that last night put everything prospective for her. _Least I don’t have to worry about her going cray-cray on us cause I want Asami going to jail trying to beat the hell out of her._ The fighter picked up the blanket and put in the hallway closet where it belongs when Asami walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped her body. The raven haired woman walks over towards her wife and kisses her on the cheek. The heiress turns to see that the older fighter was no longer in the living room before turning to the Alaskan with a raised eyebrow.

“Where’s the drunk bitch?” Asami asked off handedly.

“She left and I think that you should read this” Korra said handing Asami the note.

Asami skims over the note before turning to Korra. She was a little surprised by the things Kuvira had said about and a little glad of not having to see anymore. It is true that the raven haired woman has a very good right hook.

“I think I got my point rather well” Asami said proudly.

“And people would think that I‘m the violent one” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“Of course, you’re not violent. You’re just aggressive especially in bed” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

“Only with you and I’m starting to think that you like teasing me by wearing this damn towel” Korra said pushing Asami up against a wall.

“As much as I would to continue what we’re doing but we have a prior engagement to get to” Asami said in between kisses.

“Can’t we just skip it” Korra said trying to remove the towel.

“Sorry Babe but no. You made a promise and I intend for you to keep it” Asami said kissing Korra one last time.

“Dammit but you owe for this one” Korra said sighing.

“If you’ll be a good girl and do what you’re be supposed to then you’ll get your reward tonight” Asami said winking.

“Can’t wait” Korra said smiling goofily.

Asami walked into their bedroom to get change into regular clothes. Korra called to her wife to get her some clothes while she’s in there. The rave haired woman gave the fighter some clothes before changing into her own. The Alaskan takes a quick shower before changing into a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants. She brushes her teeth and combing through her short brown hair. Korra walks out of the bedroom and into the bedroom to find Asami slipping on her high heel shoes. The fighter fights the urges to roll her eyes as she pulls her socks and sneakers.

“Korra?” 

“Yeah” 

“Do you wear any other shoes but sneakers?” Asami asked curious.

“Nope. I prefer my feet perfectly on the ground and they’re pretty comfortable” Korra said smiling.

“You know that you’re going to have to wear heels with the dress”

“Say what?” Korra asked wide eyed.

“Yes, it’s a dress” Asami said rolling her eyes.

“You didn’t say all of that” Korra said frowning slightly.

“I figure that I wouldn’t have to” Asami said shaking her head. “I can’t walk in heels. I’m gonna fall flat on my face” Korra said folding her arms.

“I can’t ask anyone else to model the dress” Asami said. “I think that I know someone that can help us out but you’ll have to trust me though” Korra said smiling knowingly.

“Who is it?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“Do you trust me?” Korra asked taking on a serious tone.

“Yes, I trust you Korra” Asami said without hesitation.

“Okay then, I have to make a quick phone call” Korra said taking her phone off of the nightstand.

One phone call, one bribe, and car ride later the couple was sitting in one of Asami’s class with other would-be designers. The fashion major was unbelievably nervouse because she works so hard on her dress and wants to get a good grade on it. She was wringing her hands together nervously before Korra takes one of her hands into her own.

“Don’t be nervous, you’ll be fine” Korra said kissing her on the cheek.

“Are you sure that she’ll be able to do this?” Asami asked nervously.

“I know that she can” Korra said nodding.

The models for the other designers come out one by one in a straight, showing their designs off to their fashion teacher Pema. Pema is a woman who is pregnant with her fourth child and teaching to 4 other classes all at the same time. It is an very impressive feat in the fighter’s opinion and is curious to how she does it. The raven haired woman see her model coming out last and Opal was walking out gracefully. The heiress didn’t know that the trainer could walk so well in heels but is grateful that she’s doing this for her. Opal walked past the couple and mouthed ’You owe me for this’ to the Alaskan. The darker woman is more than willing to pay what she owes especially it’s pretty simple to pull off. All that the younger green eyed woman from her was a date with her friend Bolin. Korra introduced them about 2 weeks ago and there was instant chemistry between the two. The fighter knows that the green eyed man would quickly and easily agree to the date with her trainer before she could even get the entire question out of her mouth. All the model lined in a horizontal line in front of the fashion teacher. Pema turns to her students with a smile on her face.

“You all have done a great on your dresses and I email you all your grades on them in a day or two. That will be all for today” Pema said clapping her hands together.

“That wasn’t so bad” Korra said smiling.

“I’m just glad that it’s all over. I’m nervous but excited to see my grade"

“I know that you’ll get an A on it for sure” Korra said leaning back into her chair.

“I hope so” Asami said smiling.

“So… do I get my reward?” Korra asked curious.

“Mmmm, let me think about me… no” Asami said smiling sweetly.

“W-What? Why not?” Korra asked pouting.

“Because I asked you to model for me, not Opal. So no nookie for you” Asami said giggling.

“That’s cold” Korra said folding her arms over her chest.

“That’s life for you” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

* * *

End of ch. 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Korra was sitting in the locker room to the Arena, wrapping up her wrists in bandages. She was excited and couldn’t wait to in the ring to fight. This is the fighter’s first official MMA fight fighting for Lin Beifong. This is what the Alaskan has been fighting for since she came from Alaska and this make or break for her. The door of the locker room opens to reveal a smiling Opal.

“Hey Korra, how are you feeling?” Opal asked curious.

“Unbelievably excited about today. This is gonna be my first fight as a official MMA fighter and I want to get into the ring already” Korra said bouncing up and down.

“Calm down a little, Korra. I’m glad that you’re excited because I am too because this is my fight as someone’s trainer. We both have a lot to prove but I know that we can do this” Opal said pumped.

“We are the Dynamic Duo” Korra said grinning like an idiot.

“I could’ve done without the Batman reference but yeah, we’re in this together” Opal said pumping her arm in the air.

“Lets do this, Opal”

“Yeah” Opal said nodding.

The two walked out of the locker room and towards the ring. Korra could hear the loud cheering as she walked out of the tunnel that leads them to the ring. This is what the fighter has been dreaming of since she was a little kid. Of fighting in the MMA circuit and now it was coming true. No more underground fights, and definitely no more Tarrlok. The Alaskan is now in the big league and is going to prove to everyone here that she deserves to be here. Korra got inside of the ring and saw that her opponent was in the ring as well. The girl was maybe a inch or two taller than the fighter. She has long blonde hair with red streaks in it tied back into a ponytail, pale skin, freckles dusting her cheeks and her nose, and icy blue eyes. The girl was slight muscular but kept her feminine curves since they show through her clothes.

“How is everyone there, this evening? I am Shiro and I am going to be your announcer tonight. In the red corner is Mayumi Kamijyo” Shiro said pointing to the blonde girl.

Mayumi smiles and waves to the cheering crowd.

“In the blue is a new fighter to the MMA game. Her name is Korra a.k.a the Avatar” Shiro said pointing to Korra.

The crowd cheer loudly and Korra smiles sheepishly before waving to the crowd. The fighter scans the crowd and quickly finds Asami and Bolin in the crowd. The raven haired woman was probably cheering the loudest along with the green eyed man next to her. They both of them promised her that they would come to cheer her on. The Alaskan is going to make the both of them proud of tonight. Mayumi turns to Korra and holds out her hand. The darker fighter smiles and shakes the paler fighter’s hand.

“Good luck, Korra” Mayumi said smiling.

“You too and maybe the best fighter win” Korra said smiling back.

“I plan on it” Mayumi said laughing good naturedly.

The fights begins and Mayumi throws a punch towards Korra’s face. The younger fighter ducks the fist and throws a quick jabs to the older fighter’s stomach following up with a uppercut to the chin. Mayumi stumbles back a little but regains her footing before throwing a quick roundhouse to Korra’s side. The darker woman grunts a little before grabbing a hold of the paler woman leg before spinning her around a little and slamming her down onto the mat. The taller woman rounds onto her feet before sending a barrage of quick jabs that the shorter woman was having a hard time blocking. Damn she’s fast. It’s too hard to keep with them. Korra miscalculated a punch that was coming and it ends up hitting her in the nose causing her to fall on the ground. The darker fighter was holding her nose as the blood flows out. The referee calls a time out and tells the Alaskan to see her trainer. Opal pulls out a small stool and sets her down, checking Korra’s nose.

“It doesn’t seem to be break. Do you think that you can continue?” Opal asked stopping the bleeding.

“There’s no way in hell that I’m gonna let a bloody nose stop me from finishing this fight” Korra said in nasal voice.

“Are you sure that you can do this?” Opal asked unsure. “I’m hella sure. I’m good” Korra said nodding.

“Okay go get ’em, champ” Opal said patting her on the back.

“The Avatar is back on her feet and determined to finish this fight” Shiro said smiling.

Mayumi was standing in a fighting position and Korra got in her own. The referee commence again and both fighters give it their all. They weren’t holding back on the blows that they are giving each other. Punches and kicks were flying as both fighter push each other to their limits. I’m running out of steam. I have to end this now or else I won’t last too long. It seems like Mayumi has the same idea. The next blow will decide the match. The both fighter run towards each other with their arms cocked back before jumping into the air at the same time.

_SMACK!_

Both fighters hit each other in the face causing them to hit the ground hard. Silence fell upon the Arena as both Mayumi and Korra was laying on the ground. They waited to see who would get up first or not at all. The darker fighter struggles to get up to her feet and hold herself up.

“The winner is the newcomer Avatar Korra!” Shiro cheered loudly.

The crowd erupt into loud cheering and Korra smiles sheepishly. She waves at the crowd. _I can’t believe it! I won! I really won! Take that, everyone who ever doubted me!_

* * *

End of ch. 23 


	24. Chapter 24

Korra is coming off of the adrenaline from winning her first official match as a MMA fighter. It was everything that she imagined it to be but even better because Asami was there cheering her on. Her parents had called sooner after the match was over to congratulate her and to tell her that they are very proud of her. The couple along with Bolin and Opal had gone out to celebrate at Narook’s. The fighter had teased her friends about their date after finding out that the green eyed man had made a complete fool out of himself in order to impress her trainer. The younger woman thought that it was cute that Bolin was trying so hard to impress her but he didn’t need to.

She just wanted him to just relax and be himself. The trainer didn’t want him to be anyone other than himself. The Alaskan was glad that her friends are hitting it off together because she knows that the green eyed man is a great catch anyone would be lucky to have him. I know that Bo can take care of himself but I won’t let anyone hurt him. Luckily I don’t have to worry about that with Opal. Asami was glad that her wife’s match went so well and couldn’t wait for the next one. She couldn’t be any more proud than she already was. After eating at the Narook’s, the couple walks hand in hand to their apartment. A silence falls upon them but it was a comfortable silence. There was no real need for words to be exchange. Korra looks up at the night sky and smiles a little. _Who would have thought that I would married to the one person that I couldn’t stand to be around? I hated Asami with a burning passion but now I’m madly in love with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. This is completely crazy but I like it._

“Korra?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Korra asked turning to Asami.

“I was wondering. What do you think about having kids?” Asami asked curious.

“Do you mean now?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t mean now but in general though” Asami said smiling.

“I want to eventually. Do you?” Korra asked shrugging a little.

“Yeah, after I graduate and when my career starts picking up. I would like to settle down and have kids” Asami said nodding.

“We got the settled down part down” Korra said lightly bumping her shoulder with Asami’s.

“We do and I think that we’ll be great parents” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

It wasn’t long before the couple hears yelling and fast footsteps running towards them. The heiress was confused on what happening when a young girl no older than 8 running towards them ducking in an alleyway. The couple gave each other an confused look when a group of tough looking guy runs up to them. They were obviously out of them from running.

“Hey, have you two seen a little punk of a kid running this way?” The leader asked breathing heavily.

“Uhhh she just ran across the street” Asami said pointing across the street.

“Thanks, come guys before she gets too far” The leader said running.

The rest of the guys ran after their leader across the street. The couple waits until after the gang was far enough away from them.

“Are they gone?” 

“Yea, they’re gone. You can come out now” Korra said softly.

The girl cautiously pokes her head out before walking out of the alleyway. Korra gets a good look at the girl to see that she has tan skin. The girl wasn’t as dark as the fighter but definitely a couple of shades darker than Asami. The 8 year old has curly jet black hair that was being contained by a red hair tie and hidden under a Yankee ball cap, a cut on her right cheek in the shape of an X but her most outstanding feature is her bluish green eyes. Her white shirt and black cargo pants was dirty and ratty from the wore and tear of everyday life of probably living on the streets. The heiress’ heart goes out to the girl and wants nothing more than to help her. It looks like she hasn’t seen a decent meal in days. Where are her parents? The fashion major bends down in front of the little girl and offers her a smile.

“Why were those guys chasing after you?” Asami asked curious.

“Well I might have, kinda, sorta taken something of theirs but they’re definitely not getting it back now” The girl said holding a gold watch in her hands.

“Stealing isn’t a good habit to have” Asami said shaking her head.

“They sold it from some couple earlier and I stole it from them. I say that it‘s karma” The girl said shrugging.

“What‘s your name, kid?” Korra asked curious.

“Alejandra but my friends call me Alex. Nice to meetcha” Alex said holding out her hand.

“Nice to meetcha, Alex. My name’s Korra and this is my wife Asami” Korra said shaking Alex’s hand.

“So you two are married to each other?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I never met a lesbian couple. Cool” Alex said grinning goofily.

“Where are you parents, Alex? They must be worried about you” Asami said concerned.

The smile on Alex’s face falters a little but she pick it up a little. Both Korra and Asami seem to notice this but doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t have any parents but it could be worse. Thanks for helping me out” Alex said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Alex was about to bolt when the fighter grabs the back of her shirt, lifting her into the air. The younger girl struggles against the Alaskan’s grip but it was futile. Asami takes Alex from her wife’s hold and hugs her tightly. The 8 year old was surprised that someone was hugging her but she didn’t struggle. She buries her face into the crook of the raven haired woman’s neck.

“It must be so lonely being all by yourself” Asami said rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s back.

“I’m kinda of old to be getting hugs” Alex muttered into Asami’s hugs.

“I don’t think so. Do you have anywhere safe to sleep tonight?” Asami asked softly.

“Y-Yeah” Alex said nodding.

“Do you really and don’t lie to me” Asami said sternly.

Alex doesn’t say nothing but shakes her head. Asami flashes Korra a look and she smiles before nodding.

“How about you come and stay with us until we can find you a more permanent place to live?” Korra asked smiling.

“You don’t have to. I find a place somewhere on my own” Alex said crossing her arms.

“We know that you can but we’ll better knowing that you’re safe” Korra said ruffling Alex’s hair.

“Fine but this is a one time thing” Alex said sighing a little.

“Okay” Korra said nodding.

The couple walks towards their apartment as Alex wraps her arms around Asami’s neck as she rests her head on her shoulder. It wasn’t long before they reached the apartment and it was in time before it started raining. The fighter opens the door and the heiress walks inside with a fast asleep 8 year old in her arms. The fashion major walks into the bedroom to find something for Alex to wear for bed. She decided on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The Alaskan was in the bathroom, running some water in the tub when a half asleep 8 year old walks into the wall. The older woman tries not to laugh but it seems that it was enough to wake the younger girl up.

“Are you okay, Alex?” Korra asked stifling her laughter.

“Yeah but that hurt though” Alex said rubbing her face.

“I bet it but I need you to take a bath. There’s some spare clothes for you to change into once you’re done. Think that you handle that without falling asleep?” Korra asked smirking.

“Come on, give me some credit” Alex said crossing her arms.

“Okay if you say so, kiddo” Korra said smiling.

Korra walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She walks into the living room to find Asami sitting on the couch, deep in thought about something. She must be thinking about Alex. The fighter sits down next to her wife before wrapping her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close.

“Yuan for your thoughts?”

“I was thinking about Alejandra. It wasn’t even 5 minutes that we were talking about having kids and she shows up” Asami said shaking her head.

“What does Alex have to do with us talking about having kids?” Korra asked confused.

“I don’t know but I think it’s a sign. What if she came to us because we were meant to keep her?” Asami asked facing Korra fully.

“Come on Asami, that’s ridiculous. This isn’t a sign, we’re just helping a kid who was in trouble” Korra said.

“I don’t know Korra. I feel… a connection with her. I can’t explain it but I think that she’s meant to be with us” 

“What about waiting until graduating and your career picking up?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“I only have a month until I graduate and I know that I can handle being a working mother” Asami said confidently. “I don’t know, Asami. I think that we might be rushing into things and what about Alex. We don’t even know if she wants to stay with us” Korra said scratching her head.

“You’re right. How about this? We’ll test out having her here for awhile and see what she thinks about staying with us permanently” Asami said smiling.

“I like that” Korra said nodding.

Asami hears the door of the bathroom open and close. Alex walks into the living room who still has a sleepy expression on her face. She’s too cute. The raven haired woman giggles a little before taking her into her arms and walking towards their bedroom. Korra watches as her wife disappears into their room before leaning back into the couch. _I’m not about this. I mean I know that I want kids but I didn’t think it was possible to have one so soon. I know that Asami will be a great mother but I don’t know about myself. Will I be a good mother to my kids? Will they love me as much as Asami? Will they even like me? I don’t want to mess them and their lives. Ugh, why is this so complicated?_ The fighter gets up and slowly walks towards her bedroom. She pushes the door quietly and walks in to see Asami lying in bed with Alex snuggling up to her side. The Alaskan walks over towards them and kisses the sleeping 8 year old on the forehead before kissing the heiress on the lips.

_Maybe having a kid won’t be so bad._

* * *

End of ch. 24 


	25. Chapter 25

Asami woke the next morning feeling well rested. She open her eyes to her wife sleeping peacefully next to her but for some reason, something felt off. The heiress looked around the room to realize that Alejandra isn’t bed with them anymore. The raven haired woman shot up into a sitting position before getting out of bed and out of the bedroom. The fashion major looked in the bathroom, living room and the design room and the younger girl was no where to be found. Nothing was stolen or taken which was very odd. Asami walked back into the living room find the clothes that 8 year wore to bed last night. They were neatly folded and placed on the coffee table with a note on top of them. The heiress picked up the note and quickly read over it. It pulled at her heart strings. The raven haired woman walked into the bedroom and shook Korra gently on the shoulder. The fighter groan a little before opening up her eyes. The Alaskan was about to ask why the fashion major woke her up for but the question died on the way out. The paler woman’s eyes were sad and she handed the darker woman the note that was left. The younger woman takes the note and reads it.

**_To Asami and Korra,_ **

**_I am sorry to leave so soon but I had to go. I have some business to take of with some… associates of mine. I wish that I could’ve stayed to say goodbye but I’m not good at those kinds of things. It was nice meeting you guys and you seem pretty cool. This is probably gonna be the last time that you’re gonna hear from me so um. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys. I’m used to people being generally nice to me and I really appreciate it. I didn’t steal anything by the way. I don’t steal from good people, I have some morals -_- Anyways thank you again._ **

**_Alejandra a.k.a. Alex_ **

Korra couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe that Alex left. Why did she left? When did she left? I’m usually a light sleeper but I didn’t hear the kid leave at all. The fighter read the note over and over again. It was just making her sadder and sadder. She might not have known Alex that long but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t care about what happens to her. _What associates could a 8 year old possibly have? What business does she need to take care of? The only business that she have to take care is just being a kid and having fun._ The Alaskan gets out of the bed and over towards the dresser, pulling out clothes. Nothing of this was sitting well with her.

“Korra, what are you doing?” Asami asked confused.

“I’m going to find Alex and bring back here. I have a bad feeling about whoever she’s meeting up with” Korra said putting on some regular clothes.

“We don’t even know where she’s gone or where to look. She could be anywhere” Asami said worried.

“I know that but that’s not going to stop me from looking for her” Korra said grabbing her green jacket from the closet.

“You like her, don’t you?” Asami asked smirking.

“I didn’t say that but kinda. Let‘s go”

Asami changed into her clothes and grabbed a jacket and her keys on the way out. The couple walks out of the apartment complex and the raven haired woman hopped into her car. The fighter is going to cover the north and south side of town while the heiress is going to cover the east and west side of town. It’s gonna be a harder for the Alaskan since she’s searching on foot but she didn’t mind too much. The darker woman had called Bolin and Opal and explain the situation in so many words. The two agreed to help look for Alex and call if they seen any sight of her or if they find her. The paler woman started up the car and drove down the street like a bat out of hell. Korra pull her hoodie over her head since it was pouring down hard before running the street. The fighter started on the south side of town. It’s the more rougher side of town and the more violent side as well.

The Alaskan didn’t want Asami looking over here because of how dangerous it is. Korra knows that the raven haired woman can handle herself in a fight but she grow up on the streets like these. The fighter didn’t want to put the heiress in any unnecessary danger than she needed to. The houses on the side of town went from nice to shitty in a matter of a few blocks and there was no real of the younger girl anywhere. This doesn’t discourage Korra from her search but strengthen her resolve to find the 8 year old even more and sooner. _Alex, where are you? You better be okay. You have to be._ The fighter continue to run up and down streets, going through block after block with little to go on. The Alaskan runs past an alleyway when something caught her eye as she past back. It was a blue Yankee hat. _Yankee hair? Alex was wearing one when we first met! It’s gotta be her!_ Korra slows down to a halt before running into the alleyway. She stops in her tracks when she sees Alex laying on the ground with bruises on her body. The younger girl was struggling to get up when one of the three huge guys surrounding her kicks her down to the ground.

“We told you that if you didn’t come up the money that you owe us that you’ll pay in another” The leader Toza said smirking menacingly.

“You get up, ya scrawny bitch. It‘s not like we can get money off of your looks” Thug #1 said folding his arms.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately? The doctor told one look at you and smacked your mother” Alex said smirking.

“What did you say, you little whore? I can’t talk that way to me especially when your druggie mother stole you to us for 10 bucks and a fix” Thug #1’s twin brother said kicking Alex in the stomach.

Korra couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t just stand there and let them beat up a defenseless kid like this. The fighter pulled the thugs off of the younger girl and stood in-between them glaring at them.

“W-What are y-you doing here? This is none of your business” Alex said frowning.

“You’re right. This isn’t my business but I refuse to let my friends get beat up by some thugs. So it‘s my business now” Korra said cracking her knuckles.

“Who are you? The kid‘s bodyguard or something?” Toza asked raising an eyebrow.

“Something like that but I’m her friend. Why are you beating up on a defenseless kid?” Korra asked glaring at Toza.

“Defenseless, not really. I own this kid. She works for me because her mother sold her to me for drugs. Every time her mother gets drugs me, I put it on her tab and the kid pays it off by pick pocketing or whatever means of getting money. This time she didn’t get enough money to pay off the tab so we’re beating out of her. Why don’t you run along and pretend that you didn’t see anything” Toza said smirking.

“Sorry but I can’t do that. The kid is coming with me and you are to leave her alone for good” Korra said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry but things don’t work out that way” Toza said shaking his head.

Toza snaps his fingers and the two thugs make a move towards Korra with wide smirks on their face. The fighter easily takes out the both without using too much energy before turning her attention to the leader who looks like he was going to shit his pants any second now.

“And you were saying?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“You can have the kid. She was of no real use to me” Toza said smiling nervously.

“Come near her and I sweat that I will not hesitate to end you, got it?” Korra asked glaring menacingly.

“I got it” Toza said running with his tail in between his legs.

Korra shakes her head a little before turning to Alex was sitting on the back of her calves. The fighter takes the younger girl into her arms and wrapping her jacket around the both of them. The 8 year old looks up at the Alaskan with a tired look on her face before closing her eyes. Korra pulls her phone out of her pocket and dialed Asami’s phone.

“Hello? Korra? Did you find her? Is she alright?” Asami asked worriedly.

“Yes Asami, I found her. She’s a little banged up but she’s mostly alright. I’m heading to the house” Korra said calmly.

“Okay, I’ll meet you there”

Korra walks back to the apartment with a sleeping girl in her arms. _Alex, I’m going to protect you no matter what._

* * *

End of ch. 25 


	26. Chapter 26

Asami was pacing back and forth in the living room with her arms wrapped around herself. She’s relieved to know that Alejandra is fine but she’s better knowing that she’s safe and in her arms. Bolin and Opal was sitting on the couch watching the raven haired woman worrying over this girl that she just met. The door of the apartment opens to reveal Korra carrying a sleeping Alex under her jacket. The heiress rushes over towards them and taking the sleeping 8 year old in her arms. The fashion major can breath easy now that the younger girl is safe with them.

“Where was she?” Asami asked concerned.

“She was on the south side of town with some creep and his thugs. From what I know, her mother is a junkie and she sold Alex for money and a fix. Whatever drugs she buys, Alex pays the tabs by pick-pocketing or whatever Toza makes her do. If she doesn’t get enough money, they beat it out of her” Korra said gritting her teeth.

Just thinking about what Alex had to endure because of her mother gets her blood boiling. _What kind of mother sells their child for drugs? Parents are supposed to protect their kids, not making them support them in their drug induced habits. If I see Alex’s mother or Toza, I’m gonna have a few choice words with the both of them. Asami couldn’t believe that someone would do that to their own child._ She pulls Alex closer to her chest.

“What are you guys going to do with her?” Bolin asked curious.

“I doubt that Toza is going to come looking for her after what I did to his thugs” Korra said folding her arms.

“What about her mother? Wouldn’t she come looking for Alex?” Opal asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, she’ll just sell me again to the highest bidder. Asami, you can put me down” Alex said chiming in.

“Would she really do that?” Asami asked shocked.

“Yeah, she would. It’s happened at least twice from what I can remember. I appreciate you saving me but it wasn’t necessary” Alex said sighing.

“What are you talking about? Of course it was necessary! No child should be beaten on by full grown men” Korra said frowning.

“I stopped being a child a long time ago. It sucks but it’s my sucky life that I was born into” Alex said walking towards the door.

“Wait Alex, where you going to go?” Asami asked stopping her.

“Attempt to find my mother if she’s not high as a kite” Alex said nonchalant.

Asami looks at Korra with a sadden look. The fighter nods before walking over towards the younger girl and kneels in front of her. Alex looks at the Alaskan in front of her with a raised eyebrow but was thrown for a loop when she was pulled into a tight hug. Okay, why is she hugging me for? This is really weird and awkward. The 8 year old struggled to get out of the hug but the older woman has a rather strong on her but she’s feeling really warm.

“I know that it hurts. You’re been through a lot of painful things and you try to hide that pain but you don’t have to. We want to help and be there for you if you’ll let us. Let us help you, Alex” Korra said hugging Alex.

“You don’t even know me. I’m just a stupid street rat” 

“You’re not stupid nor a street rat, Alex. You’re just a kid and we want to get to know you. The real you, not the image that you try to project” Asami said smiling a little.

“Why? Why me?” Alex asked curious.

“To ask why or to not ask why. That is the question” Korra said jokingly.

“I might not know Shakespeare but I know that’s not right” Alex said laughing a little.

“Do you always have a smartass remark to everything?” Korra asked rolling her eyes.

“Just about, yeah. What can I say I’m a smartass” Alex said smirking.

“It’s something that we’ll have to get used to”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked confused.

“What I mean is that Korra and I want you to stay here with us. Are you okay with that?” Asami asked ruffling Alex’s hair.

“The better question is are you okay with that? Wouldn’t you prefer a newborn or something like that. I’m kinda old to be adopted” Alex said looking down.

“Alex, you’re only 8 and no, you‘re not too old to be adopted if that‘s what you want. Do you want to be a part of this family?” Asami asked lifting Alex’s chin so they are looking at each other.

“I… yes” Alex said nodding.

“Then it’s settled then. Welcome to the family, Alex” Korra said hugging Alex tightly.

“I’m too old for hugs” Alex said burying her head in Korra’s shoulder.

“I don’t think so. You’re never too old for hugs” Korra said kissing Alex on the top of her head.

“Congrats guys, it’s a girl” Bolin said grinning widely. “Oh shush Bo” Asami said rolling her eyes.

“Alex, that’s your Uncle Bolin and Aunt Opal. They’re a little weird but you’ll get used to them” Korra said smirking.

“Hey!” Bolin and Opal shouted in unison.

Alex laughs a little as her new Uncle and Aunt chases her new Mom around the apartment. She wasn’t expecting to gain a new family that cares about her and wants to take care of her instead of it being the other way around. The 8 year old isn’t sure if this is really doing to work out in her favor since nothing has in the past. _What if they decide that they don’t want me anymore? My mother didn’t want me to begin with and sold me when she saw a way out of motherhood. I don’t think Korra and Asami will sell me like she did but still. I’ve never part of a real family before. They might want a kid that doesn’t pick-pocket any and everything in sight. I don’t want them to be disappointed when one day I decide to leave in the middle of the night. Okay, I kinda did that already… and they came looking for me. Probably not the best course of a plan but I didn’t think they would look for me. Who goes looking for a random street rat/orphan? I wouldn’t._ Alex jumps out of her thoughts to see Asami looking at her.

“Are you okay, Sweetie?” Asami asked concerned.

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine” Alex said smiling sheepishly.

“If something is bothering you, you can always come to me or Korra to talk. We’ll listen” Asami said smiling.

“O-Okay thanks” Alex said smiling.

Asami smiles back before picking up the younger girl and placing her in her lap. The raven haired woman kissing Alex on top of the head causing a small blush to form on the 8 year old girl‘s face. The heiress giggles a little. _She’s too cute. She’ll get used to us one step at a time_.

* * *

End of ch. 26


	27. Chapter 27

Asami and Korra are standing in front of Judge Tenzin in his courtroom in Las Vegas. They tried to convince Alex to stay with Bolin and Opal while they take care of some things but the 8 year old wasn’t having any of it. She was determined to come with them no matter what. The fighter couldn’t figure out why the younger girl wanted to come with them so badly. They drove 4 ½ hours to Vegas to decided whether or not they wanted to married to them or not since today is day after their sentence to be married for 6 months. Alex was sitting down in one of the seats behind the Alaskan and heiress.

“Why are we here?” Alex asked leaning against the railing.

“We’re here because we were supposed to stay married to each other for 6 months since we got married here” Korra explains.

“You got married in Vegas? You should know that married in Vegas is a bad idea. They never last” Alex said shaking her head.

“How would you know that?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

“I know a few people that got married in Vegas and they got divorced not long afterwards” Alex said nonchalant.

“That worries me that you know that”

“All raise for Judge Tenzin” The bailiff said suddenly. Everyone stands up as Judge Tenzin walks into the room and sat down in his stand. They sits down as Tenzin looks somewhat annoyed for some reason.

“You two are back. Do you still want to be divorced?” Tenzin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Actually Judge, we’ve thinking and we decided to stay married to each other. She’s kinda grown on me” Korra said pointing at Asami.

“Awww you’ve grown on me” Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

“Ewww PDA!” Alex said making a grossed out face.

“Who’s the child? Tenzin asked confused.

“She’s our child. We kind of informally adopted her” Asami said smiling.

“Are you happy with these ladies, little girl?” Tenzin asked curious.

“Yeah, I’m good with these two. They need me to make sure that they stay together. I am that good” Alex said smugly.

“Remind that’s your daughter” Asami said through narrowed eyes.

“Why is it every time she does or say something like a smartass, she’s my kid?” Korra asked confused.

“Because like you, she says smartass remarks” Asami said shrugging.

“That’s hurtful but you know that you love me” Korra said grinning.

“You’re lucky that I do. I don’t know what I’m going to do with the both of you” Asami said shaking her head.

“Love us” Korra said laughing a little.

“Hopefully feed me. Everything else is optional” Alex said grinning brightly.

“Of course, we’ll feed you but everything else isn’t optional” Asami said kissing Alex on the forehead.

“It seem like you two have settled into the married life as well as the family life. I will unfreeze your assets and I’ll have a friend in Child Services that will help you formally adopt um… Alex is it?” Tenzin said looking at Alex.

“You got it, Baldy” Alex said nodding.

“Alex!” Asami and Korra yelled loudly.

“What? He is. I’m pretty sure that he knows that he’s bald” Alex said snickering.

“It’s quite alright, Ladies. I’m used to children calling me Baldy in one way or another” Tenzin said stroking his beard.

“Is that it?” Korra asked curious.

“Yes, that is it. You are free to go” Tenzin said smiling.

“Alright, we’re still married to each other” Korra said grinning like a idiot.

“Yes, we are” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

“Ewww too much PDA. My eyes! My eyes!” Alex yelled covering her eyes.

“It’s not that bad. Come here, squirt” Korra said grabbing Alex.

Korra lifted Alex into her lap and kiss all over her face. The younger girl squirmed and giggled under the fighter’s kisses. The Alaskan and heiress looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They nodded before the 8 year old was tossed into the fashion major’s lap. The raven haired woman placed kiss all over her daughter’s face. Tenzin leaned back into his chair and smiles as he watches the small family interacted with each other. It does his heart good to see how strangers can come together and make a family. They’ll be perfectly fine. I am very good at my job but I had a little help from the atmosphere of Vegas.

_Viva Las Vegas!!!_

* * *

End of ch. 27


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

**6 years later**

Korra finished off her last match of the night and defending her title for a whole bunch of newcomers. It’s been 6 years the fighter got her start in the MMA circuit and climbed her way up to the top. It took a lot of hard work, dedication, blood, sweat and tears. A lot of sweat with how much she trained with Opal. The Alaskan’s dream of becoming a MMA fighter has certainly reached new heights over the years and it only gotten better than she could ever imagine. Korra didn’t expect to be happily married to the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world. The couple have been married for about 6 ½ years now and life together has only gotten better. Least that’s what the fighter says to anyone who asks and every interview that she’s had over the years.

 _Who would have thought that I would be married to the one person that I hated with an extreme passion? If anyone had told me 7 years ago that I would be happily married to my ex’s ex girlfriend then the old me would’ve told them that they were insane and to take a long walk off of a cliff. Now I can’t imagine my life without her in it and I don’t want to spend it with anyone but Asami._ The Alaskan misses her family and wants to be with them right now but a long train ride is standing in her way. The blue eyed woman sets her duffel bag in the holding cabinet before flopping down in her seat. Her body is aching in places that she didn’t know that she had.

It wont be long before reach home and collapse on the couch like a normal person. I’ll get to see everyone especially Asami and the kids. I wonder what they’re up to right now… probably sleeping since it’s half past midnight. Korra rests her chin on the top of her knuckles and stares out of the window as the train started slowly moving. The door of the cart opens catching the fighter’s interest. It’s her trainer Opal with her green backpack strapped to her back and her book glued to her right hand. The green eyed trainer hasn’t changed a bit since her Aunt made her the Alaskan’s personal trainer after 2 years of being together. The blue eyes woman wouldn’t want anyone else training but the shorter woman. The woman is still a slave driver even after 6 years. Some things never change. The taller woman watches as the paler woman sets her backpack in the holding cabinet before sitting down in front of her.

“Ready to go, coach?” Korra asked smirking.

“I am not even going to respond to that” Opal said through narrowed eyes.

“What did I say?” Korra asked snickering a little. “I know what you’re trying to do, Korra and it’s not going to work. You may be the brawns but I am the brains of this operation” Opal said smirking.

“Cold. What happened to the sweet girl that I used to know?” Korra asked mock pouting.

“You have no one to blame for how I am now but yourself. I have been hanging out with you too much” Opal said shrugging.

“Riiight. It’s my fault” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“You’re right. It is your fault… least that’s what Aunt Lin says” Opal said giggling.

“Wait what? When did she say that?” Korra asked frowning.

“Before we left the train station 2 weeks ago and everyday since we met” Opal said.

“That’s hurtful but what can I expect from Lin” 

“What are you going to do when we get home?” Opal asked curious.

“Sleep since it’s gonna like 4 in the morning by the time we get home. After a good night’s sleep, spend as much time with my family as possible. What about you? Any plans?” Korra asked wiggling her eyebrows.

“Korra, get your mind out of the gutter. Bolin and I have only been dating for 3 years now and only got engaged 6 months ago. We don’t plan to sleep together before getting married” Opal said flushed cheeks.

“I know, Opal. I was only teasing” Korra said smiling. “I can’t wait to see him. It’s been too long” Opal said gushing.

“You two are so Velcro” Korra said laughing a little.

“Ain’t the kettle calling the pot black. You’re the same way with Asami” 

“Yeah but we’ve been together longer. Plus we’re married” Korra shot back.

“True, I see your point” Opal said turning back to her book.

Opal and Bolin have gotten very close over the years. When the green eyes trainer isn’t training Korra, she’s spending time with the green eyed man. It was obvious that Bolin liked Opal a lot and like spending time with her but it took him awhile to work up the nerve to ask her out. The green eyed trainer thought that it was cute and endearing how much the green eyed man stammered out his proposal of going out on a date with him and instantly agreed, much to his shock. Everything after that is history with dating for 3 years and Bolin working up the nerve to propose to Opal. The green eyed trainer asked Asami to be her maid of honor with Bolin asking Korra to be his best man. The fighter agreed without a second thought but she was surprised that he was asking her instead of Mako. The fighter’s relationship with the older man is slowly repairing itself. The detective could definitely hold a grudge for the longest of time and out right refused to talk to either the Alaskan or the heiress for 3 years. Mako threw himself into his work and avoided them like the Black Plague.

Korra was a little sadden that one of her oldest friends was doing this but decided to give him his space and not push him. It was the right decision because the older man came by the apartment with the intent of apologizing to the both of them and wanting to repairing their relationship if there was one to repair. The heiress was a little hesitant about this but willing to give Mako a chance if the fighter was. Now, their relationship is repaired though the detective is still a little awkward about the whole thing. The Alaskan’s thoughts traveled to her beautiful wife and how she couldn’t wait to see her. To wrap her arms around the raven haired woman’s waist and kiss her with everything she’s got. Over the years, the couple have gotten closer if possible. Asami has graduated from fashion school with honor’s and is now the proud owner of several fashion lines and stores all over the country. The heiress’ clothes are fashionable yet affordable so everyone could buy them without overcharging for quality. The raven haired woman is never without a sketchbook in her arm for when she is stuck with the inspiration to sketch a new design to create.

In Asami’s words, being a fashion mogul is never easy. I just feel bad that Alex is her guinea pig now and she hates it. Korra constantly gets phone calls and letters from her distraught 14 year old daughter saying that her Mother is using her as a mannequin for another fashion line. The fighter just laughs and tells her to ’Suck it up and take it like a man’. The blue eyes woman knows that she’s not helping but her daughter always takes it as a challenge to get through it in stride. The Alaskan makes it up to her with a MMA fighting lesson and a lot ice cream. It has been 6 years since the couple has adopted Alejandra into their family and the 14 year old has definitely mellowed for how she used to be. Through she’s still a smart-aleck much to her parents’ dismay. Asami and Alex go back and forth with each other over how much of a boy the 14 year old acts causing Korra to be a intermediary. The two would get upset with each other and stop talking to each other for awhile. The fighter learned quickly that she couldn’t get either one for them to apologize so she let them figure it out on their own.

After a couple of hours of pouting they would come together and apologize at the same time. Everything would return to normal. The 14 year old has grown because her curly hair is now half down her back but still tied back into a ponytail and ’hidden’ under a Yankee ball cap. Now she’s going through puberty. Ugh, that’s gonna be fun… not. Now I have to explain boys and sex to her. I wonder if I can put that off for another 14 years and give Alex a chastity belt because no one is gonna get my daughter pregnant. _I’M TOO YOUNG TO BE SOMEONE’S GRANDMA!!! I’m gonna lose my baby to a boy with facial hair, wearing leather, tattoos, and a motorcycle. No, I refuse to let her grow up any further! I will not lose to Mother Nature! Alex will stay a child forever!_ Korra didn’t want Alex to go through puberty. She wants the 14 year old to stay a kid for as long as possible. Least I don’t have to wonder about puberty with Nathan for another 10 years from now. My sweet, sweet baby boy. If only he could say that way forever. Nathan Sato is Alex’s younger brother that her birth mother had almost year after she given up her daughter.

The 14 year old tried to find her mother after what happened and it took a year to find her in a crack house on the east of the town, sprung out on drugs. The woman hasn’t change a bit after everything that happened with Alex and has been using her body to buy drugs from several dealers to get her fixes. What makes it worse is she got pregnant by one of them and doesn’t know who the father is and doesn’t care. When Nathan was born, he was prematurely with asthma and has severe damaged to his brain. It makes it very difficult for him to learning and he’s so small. Alex and Nathan’s mother was arrested for neglect and endangerment to children among other things. She’s been in a woman’s correction facility ever since and hopefully she’s getting the help that she needs. Nathan is going to be six soon and the little boy follows his big sister. He loves and admires Alex. The 6 year old has curly black hair, tan skin like his sister, but his eyes are a lilac color. Most parents would have to force their older kids to spend time with their siblings but not Alex.

She takes him with her everywhere she goes even with her friends and I am proud of her. I would killed to have a sibling. I can’t wait to see my babies. Korra snaps out of her thoughts when the train stops moving to realize that they’re back in town. The fighter grabs her duffel bag and hands Opal her backpack. The duo gets off of the train with the rest of the passengers before going their separate ways. The Alaskan hails a cab and tells him her address. It wasn’t long before the cab reaches her place and the blue eyed woman pays him. Korra gets out of the cab and walks into the new house that brought awhile ago. The pent house has 6 bedrooms, 5 ½ bathrooms, a kitchen with a stainless steel appliances, a indoor/outdoor pool, a design room for Asami, a gym for Korra and Alex to work out in, entertainment room and a game room with various game systems and games to play with. The fighter walks through the front door and locks it behind it her. She turns on the alarm system before making her way up the stairs. The Alaskan quietly opens a door to see her kids sleeping soundly.  Alex’s laying on her side with her little brother snuggling up to her with a Go Diego, Go! Doll under his arm.

“Night guys, I’ll see you in the morning” Korra said sneaking out of the room.

Korra smiles at her kids before closing the door and walking towards her own room. The fighter opens the door to find her sleeping wife in bed with her raven hair covering her pillow and holding another pillow in her place. The Alaskan sets the duffel bag down by the door before removing her shoes and jacket. She stands in a wife beater and basketball shorts before crawling into the queen size bed. The darker woman removes the pillow from the paler woman’s grip and wraps her arms around her. The taller woman truns in the shorter woman’s arms and looks at her sleepily but surprised eyes.

“Korra? What are you doing here? It’s 4 in the morning. Where did you get here?” Asami asked through a stifled yawn.

“I live here for one thing and I want to get some sleep with my wife if you don’t mind. I got back about 10 minutes ago. Miss me, Angel?” Korra asked grinning.

“Do you have to be such a smartass? Of course, I missed you” Asami said hugging Korra tightly.

“I missed you too and the kids. As much as I love spending time with Opal, I missed being with you guys” Korra said hugging Asami. “How long are you going to back this time?” Asami asked curious.

“6 months if I’m lucky. Alex begged me to come back because you were torturing her away” Korra said laughing.

“I wasn’t torturing her. I needed her help with a teen fashion line, there’s a difference” Asami said rolling her eyes.

“Not in her opinion but I’ve missed you, Asami” Korra said smiling.

“I’ve missed you too. I love you, Korra” Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

“I love you too, Asami” Korra said kissing Asami back.

* * *

The End


End file.
